Control: The Epic Experiment
by mishy-mo
Summary: A story following events in 'Point of View'. Jack is haunted by the memory of Doctor Carter's lips on his. The kiss had felt amazing but it was wrong too. Maybe the only problem was that he was kissing the wrong Carter. Jack devises and experiment to find out. But how might it affect their relationship? REVISED & EDITED. EPILOGUE ADDED.
1. Phase One

Summary: A story following events in 'Point of View' (reminder: quantum mirror &amp; Jack hugs/kisses AU Sam). Jack is haunted by the memory of Doctor Carter's lips on his and an image of a newly wed couple burned in his mind. The kiss had felt wrong but oh so very right. It was time to find out if the only thing wrong about it was that he was kissing the wrong Carter.

* * *

**Control: Phase One**

He paced in his office, his hands twiddling with a rubber band. He'd been pacing for about 45 minutes now occasionally muttering 'Ow' when the band snapped particularly smartly against his fingers.

On his desk a clock showed 16:50. Relatively early one might say, but when you have been up since 05:00 it was certainly worth considering if tiredness was a factor in his current train of thought.

He was considering something. Quite a dangerous course of action to be honest.

And not the usual sort of danger either. '_That' _sort he threw himself into without so much as backward glance and simple 'Yes, sir'.

It had been dangerous to go through the mirror.

Kneeling before the false god, roaring with anger as Hammond lay dead on the floor and the zat was turned on Daniel, he would have put money on him not making it home that day.

But who'd have thought that it would all work out in the end.

And that he'd kiss Carter into the bargain.

He shook his head.

Not Carter, Sam.

_'You're really not him, are you?'_

_'No.' _

And you're not her.

It spun his head, that damn mirror. One second he was kissing Sam. It felt good, there was no denying that, but it also felt wrong. He remembered turning to go back through the mirror. The glance Carter gave him knocked the wind from him. He reached out to her then touching the mirror he was suddenly viewing Sam again his arm drawing back and waving idiotically of it's own accord.

The mirror shimmered to a dull grey and he high tailed it to the door careful not to look anyone in the eye. On the other side of the mirror he couldn't feel their stares but here, in this tiny room filled with people, his skin crawled under their collective gazes.

He got to the doorway and thought he was free.

'Colonel, debrief in one hour.' There was just the slightest of threats veiled beneath his voice.

Another dangerous situation.

He paused just enough to say, 'Yes, sir.' before disappearing down the hall.

'Ow.' he muttered, glaring down at the rubber in his hand, as a red mark spread across his thumb.

He didn't quite get the feeling that she was mad at him. Or jealous for that matter, but there was something that was just a little off. Two weeks this had been going on. Her tone was just a little too polite, her posture just a little too stiff and her sentences were curt, to the point and distinctly lacking in long scientific words and explanations.

Two weeks.

But he had to wait this long. It was only now that he was beginning to feel less heat from the General, fewer smirks from Daniel and far less seemingly innocent but very intimate questions from Teal'c.

Two weeks he hadn't been able to get it out of his head, a kiss that felt right but wrong. He needed to know, with an almost scientific curiosity, if it could feel just right.

'Screw it.' He said flicking the band across the room, making satisfying thud against a filing cabinet, and heading out into the hall.

She was sitting at the bench when he stepped over the threshold, his stride much more confidant than he was.

'Colonel.' She said by way of a greeting barely glancing up at him as he came to a halt a few feet away from her.

Not just her sentences but her looks were also short.

He coughed lightly before murmuring, 'Carter.'

She continued to work on, occasionally writing something on a notepad on the far side of the plans she was currently engrossed in. He stood, awkwardly, trying to think of how he could present his suggestion without sounding well... pathetic. He turned back and shut the door quietly, glancing out to the hall checking that no one would notice.

'Sir, what are you...' She said standing up and frowning slightly.

'Carter,' he said turning back to her but remaining close to the door. 'I need your help with an experiment.'

Her confusion remained briefly until amusement spread its way across her features.

'_You_ want to do an experiment?'

'Yes.' He said seriously. 'A control if you will.' He added with a vague recollection of experiments in college.

'A control?'

'Yep.'

He could see her interest was piqued. Despite whatever emotions she felt towards him at the moment, science was her passion and she was always curious when it came to science. She nodded more to herself than to him but he was glad of the visual sign.

'What do you need?' She asked.

Now there was a loaded question. He cleared his throat quietly and swallowed.

'C'mere a sec.' he said beckoning her over, closer to him and just out of the frame of the security camera. He'd checked a couple of days ago. Methodical planning was very important when it came to getting the results you wanted in an experiment.

She frowned again.

He held her gaze and he tried to smile, but he was sure it came as more of a grimace under the pressure of situation.

'Why?'

'Trust me.' he breathed.

She seemed to think this over. Really think it over. Could she trust him again? A little sigh sounded as she set down her pen and slowly made her way round the bench.

He smiled, he couldn't help it.

Seeing him smile she couldn't help but smile back.

Maybe this might workout after all, he thought and drew her into his arms the moment he was sure she was clear of the gaze of the security camera.

'Uh, sir?' She murmured her head stretching awkwardly over his shoulder.

'This is phase one of the experiment.' he murmured, holding her gently to him and hoping. He closed his eyes and waited.

He wasn't sure how long it took, at the time it seemed like hours of torturous agony but in the wake of her finally relaxing into him the awkwardness seemed to just blink away in an instant.

He was first of aware of her head turning and tiling. She rested her temple on his left shoulder, her face turned towards him and her slightly quick breaths tickled his neck. A shiver ran down his back but her hands soon warmed them away, one tight around his rib cage and the other gripping his left shoulder. He hadn't previously been aware of any space between their bodies until she shuffled imperceptibly closer, their thighs touching almost side by side. The shivers returned at the slightest sound of a moan disguised as a sigh issuing from her lips.

He leaned his head down, slightly resting on hers. He held her tighter than before with his right arm and raised his left slightly. He had intended to stroke her hair but there being so very little of it his fingers began to tease the back of her neck of their own accord. Each little sound she made delighted and enticed him. Her breathing became more rapid and hot on his neck. Her legs wriggled slightly as she pressed closer. Her right hand slid down to his hip, holding him to her, ensuring as much contact as possible.

Slowly, he thought, this is only phase one. His teasing hand slid to her shoulder but still held her tightly. He turned his head again and resting his lips against the warm skin on her forehead and breathed deeply the smell of her hair.

The same, but still so different. It just felt right.

'Phase one complete.' he murmured, his lips brushing her skin with every syllable.

'What's phase two?' she whispered, still holding on tight.

'I can come over to your house later to discuss it?'

The was a short pause she mulled this over. 'Yes.' she breathed the word seemed to jolt through him firing off lightening at the end of every nerve.

'Half seven okay?'

'Yes.' She breathed again, his whole body shook involuntarily and she squeezed him tighter.

'Dr Jackson!' some one shouted in the hall, causing them to spring apart. 'Just the man I wanted to see!'

A muttered conversation began a little ways down hall between Daniel and some other member of the SGC, all but inaudible now.

Jack and Sam stood a just a foot apart staring into each others eyes. He smiled.

'Your hair.' he whispered reaching out and tucking a few loose stands behind her ear.

'Your jacket.' she smiled and whispered back, stroking his chest gently to smooth out some creases.

They smiled again.

'I'll see you later.' He murmured and headed out the door. 'Evenin' Daniel.' He said strolling past him and another archaeologist.

'Hey Jack.' Daniel said slightly bewildered. He glanced back at the doorway that was closed just moments ago, through which he could see Sam apparently scribbling away at some sort of calculation or other.

'Dr Jackson?' the other archaeologist continued.

'Oh right... where was I?' And with that whatever suspicions he may or my not have had disappeared.

On reaching the end of the hall Jack glanced at his watch, 17.55, he'd have to hurry to get showered, changed and pick up something for dinner. Now jogging, he wondered exactly how long they had just stood and held each other.

It would have been interesting to know this little fact. But even without measurable results, he had to admit, phase one of the experiment had been a complete success.


	2. Phase Two

**Control: Phase Two**

He arrived early. The clock on the dash showed that it had only just gone a quarter past seven when he pulled into her driveway, drawing his truck up alongside her sedan. He switched the engine off and leaned forward in his seat. Through blinds and the small windows at the top of her door, a warm and inviting light glowed.

He decided to wait a while. He tried not to think of whatever preparations she might be making but he knew women could work small miracles in just 14 minutes.

He wondered if she'd heard his truck pulling up. It struck him that if she heard the truck and didn't hear him approaching the door almost immediately that she might begin to think that he was having second thoughts. But he continued to wait.

He wasn't having second thoughts.

Not in the slightest.

There was no doubt because just holding her, for however long it was, had far exceeded his expectations. Perhaps it was because she was _his_ Carter, or maybe it was because they both wanted it, or it could have been the fact that he wasn't trying to comfort a grieving widow, but those moments had been glorious. It was the only word he could think of to accurately describe it.

Glorious.

He hadn't been entirely sure of what he was expecting to be honest, but it was so much... so much more. More wanting. More desperate.

Now sitting in her driveway, seconds ticking by achingly slowly, he was desperate for more.

Movement at the corner of his eye brought his mind firmly to the present, the blinds of her front room twitched so that she was no doubt able to see his truck looming over her car. He knew it was time. Carter wasn't the type to peek until she was ready.

Grabbing the bag of Thai food from the passenger seat, he jumped out of the truck and made his way over to her door. His stomach was churning and twisting in knots. He was not in the least bit hungry but it seemed rude to invite himself over and not bring anything.

Still a couple of feet from the door, it opened just as he raised his hand to knock, it waved awkwardly before dropping by his side.

'Hi.' she said simply, leaning against the door. She was nervous. Her shoulders were slightly forward, both hands held tightly to the door, one arm crossed her body giving distinctly closed and introverted tone to her body language.

'Hi.' he replied with soft smile. 'Can I come in?'

She stepped back and gestured him in with a quick wave of her hand.

He stepped past he and looked around, taking in the layout quickly before heading to the kitchen.

She frowned and shook her head. 'Make yourself at home why don't you.' She said just loud enough for him to hear as she closed and locked the door.

'I will!' he called back.

Setting the food on the counter he reached for the fridge. Jars and bottles clinked as it opened. Beer. Taking it in hand, it didn't escape his notice that it was really cold beer too. Not like she had just picked it up on her way home. He took two bottles and started rifling through drawers to find a bottle opener.

'Drawer by the sink.' she said watching him.

'Ah.' he said closing a drawer filled with spatulas and various kitchen gadgets. Reaching the right drawer he took his time finding the bottle opener. He could feel her watching him and he was enjoying it.

The bottles hissed loudly in the silence, leaving the tops on the counter where they fell he turned and stretched out his arm towards her.

She moved just close enough to carefully take the bottle from him. A little too carefully in his opinion, as their fingers didn't touch. Then she began to drink greedily straight from the bottle.

He leaned against the counter his own beer half way to his lips but he found himself transfixed. He loved the fact that she wasn't trying. She didn't have to. Guessing what 'Phase Two' might entail some women might have gotten all dolled up in a fancy dress and a too much make up. But not her. She just stood there in comfy jeans, white tank top and blue blouse. He'd probably seen her wear it before, only he'd never really taken in the sight properly, never appreciated it like this.

His head tilted, imperceptibly so, as he watched a small dribble of beer escape her lips and begin to slide so very slowly over her chin and down her neck.

He licked his lips wishing he could be licking that beer, her skin instead. Remembering the cold sweating bottle in his own hand he took a quick sip to quench his thirst for now.

Gasping slightly for air, she finished. The bottle made a distinctly empty thud when hit the counter.

He grinned, 'Better?'

'Yeah,' she said with an enthusiastic nod. Her forehead creased very slightly as she brought her hand up to her neck. Two fingers traced the path of the beer slowly up her neck, over her chin to the source. She drew her fingers into her mouth to clean them of the slightly sticky beer. When her gaze found his, those fingers still in her mouth, she flushed more quickly and deeply than he'd ever thought possible. Her digits made a wet smacking sound as she quickly removed them from between her lips.

He could only imagine how transparent his gaze was, completely unguarded, his wants and desires so painfully obvious.

She still wasn't trying but hot damn she was sexy. He wondered briefly if she had always been this innocently hot. In all that time fitting in at the training academy, did she forget the power she could command over men?

Quickly, though possibly not quick enough, he became aware that he was still gawping at her. He watched her shift uncomfortably, her gaze darting around the room.

'Sorry.' he muttered shaking his head vigorously. He chugged more than half of his beer before setting it down quickly to tear off his jacket.

She smirked.

'What?' he said pulling at the cuffs, 'I'm hot, okay?'

She reached out to take his jacket. For a moment it looked like she might say something, but instead she smiled to herself and carried his jacket off to a closet in the hall. His eyes still following her, he smiled at the way she hugged the leather tightly to her chest.

He breathed out loudly quickly downing the rest of his beer. Setting the empty bottle next to hers, he grabbed another two from the fridge. He nearly dropped them when he turned to find her well within his personal space.

'So,' she said barely louder than a whisper, 'Phase two?'

'Ah, yes. Phase two.' He set the bottles aside and closed over the fridge. 'Well remembered.'

She stepped closer.

He breathed deeply.

He was just more than a little surprised when it was her eyes that glanced at his lips first. He couldn't help the corners of his mouth raise slightly before her eyes were back on his.

Everything he needed to know was in her eyes.

Everything he needed was right there in front of him.

He rested his hands on her hips, his thumbs and index fingers slipped deftly beneath her blouse and tank top to touch his beer cooled digits to her warm bare skin.

She gasped.

And in that moment he pressed his lips to hers.

He tried to set the pace, to keep it slow and gentle but that just wasn't happening. Not with the way her hands reached up and gripped his hair. Not with the way she pressed and rubbed her body against him. Not with the way she moaned into his mouth, her lips spreading wider, sucking and demanding his tongue.

He gave in.

In an instant he'd wrapped his arms around her, entire hands pressed against the hot flesh on her back. He turned and lifted her with ease, setting her on the counter. Neither batted an eye as the two beer bottles that had previously occupied the space clattered together and crashed to the floor.

He didn't need to pull her legs around him, they twisted and gripped the back of his thighs, every inch of her clung to him in desperation and want. He groaned loudly, his mouth and tongue working ferociously in tandem with hers. One arm around her torso, his still cool hand drifted down beneath the fabric of her jeans and gripped what he could of her ass.

She moaned, his whole head vibrating at the sound, and for the first time thrust her tongue deep into his mouth. He sucked gladly, touching his tongue teasingly back at hers.

He moved himself against her, hips rocking back and forth and calves flexing up and down leaving no doubt as to what the action was being imitated.

Another loud moan from her and it changed again, drawing his tongue deeply into her it was quite evident she needed something of him inside of her in place of their incomplete union.

But all too quickly the need for air was greater than what their nostrils were able to provide. Their hold on each other as tight as it could be, they stilled, foreheads pressed together, eyes shut tight and their warm breath mingling between them.

His thumbs stroked her skin softly until the ability to speak returned.

'There was nothing...' he drew in another breath, '…controlled about that.'

She laughed very softly.

He grinned, dipped his head and kissed her again.

This time it was slow and soft, mouths barely open, his tongue dared to touch her lips just once or twice. It lasted just moments, that second kiss in comparison with the first, but it managed to communicate something far deeper and more meaningful.

They smiled against each others lips. Their eyes meet for the first time in what seemed like an age.

'My Carter.' he whispered.

She grinned and stroked his neck.

'Yes.'


	3. Getting Results

A/N: If you are reading on from 'Control: An Experiment in Two Parts' then welcome! I hope you enjoy the show.

* * *

**Control: Getting results**

He stepped back a little, glass crunching into the floor.

'Ah hell. You got a dust pan somewhere?'

She rested her hands on the counter as if to push off, 'I'll...' she barely had time to say before his hands rested on her thighs stopping her from moving any further.

'Nope. You're not wearing any shoes and I've still got my boots on.' he said but continued in a whisper, his right hand reaching up and cupping her cheek gently, 'I don't want you to get hurt.'

She leaned into his hand, the touch warm and reassuring. It felt completely natural as she turned her head she kissed his palm gently in thanks.

'Under the sink.'

He smiled and got to work. The first thing he did was grab two more beers from the fridge and opened one for her.

'Ma'am.' he said with a grin.

'Thanks.'

She brought her left foot up onto the counter and rested her chin on her knee, watching him. Thinking. Now, normally Carter thinking was a good thing. It tended to result in ideas which saved several asses if not the entire planet. But thinking after having just made our with her commanding officer wasn't exactly advised.

The glass cleared and disposed of, he doused the floor in some sort of spray cleaner and mopped up the beer and tiny shards of glass with kitchen paper.

'There's no phase three.' she stated a simple truth.

Though it wasn't exactly a question, he replied, 'No.' His head was still bowed focusing on his work.

'Then I hate to say this...'

'So don't.' He said still not looking up.

'What now?'

'Now?'' He dropped a wad of soaking paper in to the garbage. 'Now I was thinking we eat Thai food, drink beer and maybe watch a movie.'

'Sir.' She said in a way only she could, reprimanding him with title of respect.

He untied his boots, pulled them off and set them in the corner. 'I think while I'm here and after what we've just done you can call me Jack.'

'And what do I call you work tomorrow?'

'I honestly don't know.' He sighed and washed his hands. shaking the excess water before wiping them dry on his khakis.

He stepped closer and took one of her hand in his. 'But I can tell you that few things in my life have ever felt quite a right as that, as all of this does. I can also say every single atom of me doesn't want this to stop here.'

'Me either.' She lowered herself from the counter and disappeared into his embrace.

'So can we eat food, drink beer, watch a movie and maybe, just maybe fall asleep on the couch?' He asked holding her tightly.

She didn't answer.

'We can talk about all that stuff tomorrow.' he mumbled his head resting on hers. 'Really talk about it. I promise.'

'Okay.' She said into his chest.

'Hell, I'll even cook.'

She giggled. He kissed her forehead and drew back to look into eyes.

'There is, however, just one more thing you can do for me tonight though.'

She raised her eyebrows. 'What?' she asked her voice filled with skepticism.

'Say my name?' He ventured his eyes pleading with hers.

She grinned, her hands teased the nape of his neck she stretched up on her tiptoes to bring her lips close to his left ear.

'Jack' she breathed.

He shivered and grinned.

'Not sure I caught that. Again?'

'Jack.' she said quieter still but closer so that her lips brushed his ear as she spoke.

'Sam.' he groaned back and pressed his face to her neck. His lips trailed kisses up along her neck, one for every time she breathed, moaned of gasped his name.

His hands slid down grabbing her ass fully this time and pressing her hips to his.

Her hands were in his hair again guiding him to where she liked to be kissed; her collar bone, an area an inch below her pulse point, just behind her ear. He took his time exploring each area thoroughly then sucked and nibbled her earlobe hungrily.

Instantly she moaned again, but this time lacking his name, and her hips jerking involuntarily against his.

His eyes flickered open to check the layout of the kitchen and he backed her up against a wall roughly. Before she had a chance to draw back in the air that had been knocked from her lungs, he brought his mouth down on hers and pulled her left leg almost impossibly high over his right hip.

Her heel dug hard into his ass to hold her leg there as his hand snaked slowly back down, as low as it could go. His fingers brushed the warm crotch of her jeans as he drove his tongue into her accepting mouth.

She emitted little squeaks and whimpers against his mouth as his fingers teased the rough fabric of her jeans. Her hands clawed greedily at the back of his shirt, her leg tensed around him, trying to move her body against his in pursuit of more sensation.

He trailed his lips down to the unexplored territory on the other side of her neck and began to grind his hips rhythmically against her.

'Oh god, Jack.' She moaned as soon as her lips were free.

He kissed, nibbled and licked the areas he knew she liked, there was the faintest taste of beer from where it had wandered just a few short moments ago. All the while his fingers pressed and teased, short nails occasionally scraping the fabric.

His body held her to the wall so hard she was able to draw her other leg up over his hips, wrapping herself around him almost entire.

'Jack... don't stop.' She begged her breathing ragged and her body already beginning to twitch and convulse in tell tale ways.

'Never.' his voice rumbled against her neck before he drew her earlobe into his mouth once more.

Just moments later she threw her head back, her eyes shut tight and her body arched against the wall.

He stilled, drawing back a little and watching her.

Every exhale had it its own little sound and was generally accompanied with shift of her hips or a flex of her thighs as she drew out every last moment of pleasure.

'God, you're beautiful.' he whispered. ' You did just...ya'know...didn't you?'

She sucked the corner of her lower lip, biting it gently, as she hummed in the affirmative.

He grinned. 'Sweet. Not even got past first base yet.' Then as an after thought he added, 'Technically.'

She grinned her eyes flashing open. In the sudden exposure to light her pupils shrunk, but still riding that post orgasm high they expanded to leave just the faintest traces of blue around the edges.

He grinned at the sight before her mouth crashed on his. It started passionate and primal but slowed and became tender and soft as she disentangled her body bit by bit from around him. His hands rested on her hips as he kissed her slowly and deeply. He drew back when she shivered.

Bringing her to climax had been an accident. A wonderful accident. And while he may have been excited about the thought of doing it again, he didn't want to pressure her or push this any faster than they were both ready for.

'You okay?' He asked softly, his thumbs moving what he hoped was soothingly over bare skin just above her hips.

'Yeah.' she replied her cheeks beginning to flush. She squirmed a little and winced.

'What?' he asked concerned that he may have hurt her.

'I er... I need to get changed.' she mumbled her eyes trying to convey meaning.

'What? Ah... oh... yeah.' He suddenly said in understanding. Moving a little he was very aware of the fact that there were several damp patches in his boxers. 'Having some underwear issues myself actually. Don't suppose I could grab a shower and borrow a pair of shorts or something?'

'But...' her gaze glanced down for a moment, aware of his own need. 'You're sure?'

'Yeah. Right now, I'm just happy to be here.'

She smiled softly, stroked his cheek and pressed her lips to his.

'I...' she started softly then paused. 'I'm happy you're here too.'

He kissed her again and wondered what she had really meant to say.


	4. Temperature

**Control: Temperature**

He followed her down the hall.

'This is the bathroom,' she said pointing to a door. 'I'll get you a towel and some fresh boxers.'

'Boxers?' He asked quickly, with more fear evident in his voice than he would have liked.

She turned and smiled. 'They're comfy to sleep in on warm nights.'

He nodded.

'There's no one else, Jack.' she elaborated.

Smiling, he nodded more surely.

'I'll be right back.' She said pointing behind her, no doubt in the direction of her bedroom.

'Okay,' he said stepping into the bathroom. He closed the door over but left it slightly ajar, turning on the spray to warm up a little, he stripped down quickly leaving a messy pile of clothes on the floor before stepping into the tub and drawing the shower curtain over. Hands pressed against the cold tiles he rolled and twisted his head under the barely warm spray.

Hearing the shower switch on Sam took the time to change into her pyjamas, a pair of black and white striped drawstring pants and a white tank top.

The entire time her hands barely stopped shaking, hormones were still running rampant through her system and the thought of him naked in her shower wasn't helping. She grabbed a towel and a pair of boxers and padded down the hall in her bare feet. She was a little surprised to see the door was left open by just a few inches. Turning just slightly, getting just the right angle, she was able to look in the mirror and see the outline of his body through the semi transparent shower curtain. She could feel a heat welling up in her stomach once again.

Glancing away she coughed to let him know she was there, 'I've got your towel.'

'Just set it down somewhere.'

She stepped in slowly, hoping that she might be able to keep her eyes off him but after she balanced the towel on the edge of the sink, her eyes seemed to wander of their own accord. There was very little steam in the room, she could only imagine how cool the spray was but it was quite clear, even through the blurring material of the curtain, that it wasn't working.

'Enjoying the view?'

'Yes.' she said without thinking, then her conscious mind hearing what she said she added nervously, 'No, I mean... I...'

He chuckled, almost able to feel the heat of her blush from under the cool water. 'S'fine, Sam.'

'I'm sorry, I'll just...' she said heading towards the hall, she reached for the handle and rested her head against the door. She knew she should leave, knew that she should go warm up the food or something while he saw to himself. But the idea of him stroking himself, in her shower, hopefully thinking about her whilst he teased and brought himself to climax was just enthralling.

'I'm gonna to be a few minutes here, Carter. Are you in or are you out?'

She bristled a little at him calling her by her second name. It felt like a challenge.

'In.' she said closing the door.

'What?' he exclaimed, large drops of water splattering against the curtain as he turned his head quickly in her direction.

'I'm in.'

Through the curtain he could see her stripping off her pj's and kicking her panties to one side. He moved to try and sneak his first peek at her totally naked body.

'Eyes forward, airman.' She barked.

Years of training made his head and eyes snap back to stare straight ahead at the temperature control on the wall. It took a moment for him to remember that he was a Colonel and that she was a Major. The vast majority of his conscious thought recognised that rank was the last thing that should have been on his mind at that moment, but the tiniest bit of him wished he was back in control. That notion was instantly quelled when hearing the curtain rustle and she pressed her warm naked body against his back.

'Yes, Ma'am.' he muttered, agreeing to let this play out the way she wanted it to.

He maintained his stance, hands flush against the tiles and head always facing forward.

She pressed her body entirely to his her hands resting on his hips.

They stood still for a moment just enjoying the feel of skin on skin. She kissed his spine very briefly before her hands began to move. The tips of her fingers trailed achingly slowly up the sides of his torso, then moved in to brush over his nipples. They were not normally so sensitive but she teased and twisted them just enough to make him shiver. Seemingly content with the reaction, those digits moved on in their explorations. Her hands moved back to his hips before her right hand explored slowly down and forward. She avoided his length on purpose, instead reaching down and cupping his balls gently, her middle finger stretching out further to rub that sweet spot where his erection disappeared into his body.

He groaned his body pressing back into hers, enjoying the feel of her pert breasts against his back.

She began to brush small kisses along his shoulders as she brought her thumb and two forefingers around the base of his cock. She squeezed, gently and rhythmically, each time trapping just a little more blood already hard erection encouraging it to grow even further. The kisses on his back stopped as she released her grip, her fingers moved slowly up the underside of his erection to teasingly graze the sensitive tip.

'Jesus.' he muttered.

He could feel her chest rapidly expanding and contracting against his, touching him exciting her almost as much as it excited him.

When she finally took his length in hand, he was pleasantly surprised by how natural it felt. Her hands were by no means big but still she found away to spread as much sensation as possible over his long length, her fingers were set apart rather than in a tight fist, her thumb often venturing up from the shaft to move over the head. In just a few short minutes he was quaking at her teasing rhythm which oscillated between fast, slow and _very _slow.

'Sam.' he breathed desperate for release.

She answered by setting a slow but steadily increasing rhythm, her previously idol left hand began to roam scraping short nails teasingly across his skin.

'Yes,' he groaned feeling a familiar tightness coming upon him, his hips occasionally thrusting into her hand.

'Jack.' She whispered as her left hand twisted his nipple.

'Oh god... yes.'

'Jack.' She moaned, her fingers twisting harder and her right hand moving rapidly.

'Ah-h.' He grunted as pleasure flooded his body. Her hand stilled around his length, gripping tightly and squeezing back against every tremor to lengthen his orgasm.

'Ow.' He muttered as she released his nipple.

'Sorry.' She whispered kissing his back and finally relinquishing his now shrinking length.

'No... no, I... I kind of liked it.' He said with a smile.

He pushed back from the wall and flexed his wrists before taking her hands in his and kissing both of them softly, 'Gotta say that was hands down, the best pat down I've ever had.'

She giggled, her whole body wriggling against him. She disentangled herself from him. Turning his head he got the briefest of glimpses before she was blurred by the shower curtain.

'Hey, isn't that my towel?' He said watching her dry of her barely moist body, spending a little more time on one area that certainly wasn't wet because of the shower.

'I'll get you another one.' She said quickly pulling on her panties and pj's.

'I don't mind sharing.'

'Still, probably better if I get you a fresh one.' She said disappearing into the hall.

She went through to her bedroom, sat down on the bed and closed her eyes.

When she didn't come back after two minutes he shut off the shower and dried himself off with the towel she had used, he was careful to use a dry area on his hair but when it came to the rest of his body he didn't really care if he smelled like her. He pulled on the boxers she'd left out, they were a little snug but they would do, and donned his t-shirt.

'Sam?' He said tentatively making his way along the hall towards her bedroom.

He pressed the door open gently and saw her sitting on the edge of the bed crying silently. Very carefully he slid behind her, one leg dangling over the edge the other crossed under him he lifted her with ease into his lap and wrapped his arms tightly around her.

'Hey, it's alright.' he murmured.

'It's more than alright.' she whispered. 'That's what scares me.'

After just one evening of being who they wanted to be with each other, they both knew that this was what they needed in their lives no matter what the consequences.

'It scares me too.' he admitted.

They held each other for a few moments before the emotional roller-coaster of the day finally caught up with them. Nothing more needed to be said as they crawled under the sheets and fell asleep in each others arms.


	5. Origins

**Control: Origins**

He woke up, his eyes snapping open as he realised that his body was still pressed up against hers. He'd forgotten how warm it was to sleep with another person in the bed, his skin felt like it was burning despite the fact that most of the sheets had ended up on her side. As gently as he was able, he moved the sheets all the way over, in order to cool down and truly relish the experience of waking up next to her.

She was still fast sleep, her breathing slow and even despite the light of day slowly creeping into the room.

He propped his head up on his hand and just watched her.

The previous day had pretty much been just a blur. He'd been toying with the idea of just holding her, maybe kissing her for two weeks now and yesterday is when everything came to a head.

He couldn't help himself from grinning at all of those sweet memories. She had responded to his suggestions, responded to his embrace, his lips, his body with far more ease than he'd thought would be possible. It all just clicked and fitted together. They clicked. And he was pretty sure that they would fit together, in all senses and meanings of the phrase if last night was anything to go by.

He grunted softly, feeling excitement gather in his stomach at the memories behind and possibilities that lay ahead.

She murmured in her sleep and shifted her body closer, his erection growing and pressing into her ass.

In shifting, she moved most off the sheets off the bed and her tank top had ridden up revealing the smooth skin of her stomach. He couldn't stop his fingers from spreading over that exposed flesh, teasing and tickling gently.

She moaned and moved again, her top moving up further as her body pressed more firmly against him. His fingers wandered up and traced the lines of her lower ribs. His whole body felt like it was throbbing, her breasts were so tantalisingly close to his wandering hand.

He'd never really ascribed to the theory of being either a leg or a breast man, he was just happy with whatever was in view or reach at the time. With Sam he had had plenty of time to take in various visuals of her breasts and ass in BDU's and occasionally her legs when she wore her dress blues.

All of it had appealed to him.

And despite all that they had accomplished last night, those fleshy mounds were still virgin territory, their mere presence seemed to be testing him.

He could feel her breathing changing and knew that she was waking, his fingers traced slowly up and along her ribs to trace the lower contour of a wonderful orb.

'Not a dream then?' She asked.

'Not unless we're both still dreaming.'

She twisted to lie flat on her back and look up at him, in the movement his hand slid back down to rest on her belly. His fingers trailed across that warm skin.

'Hey,' She said smiling up at him.

'Hey, yourself.' He murmured back.

There's little he would have liked more than to press his mouth to hers and explore those delicious mounds that were so intent on eluding him but his mouth tasted like bad coffee and stale beer.

Sam intertwined her fingers with his over her stomach as she glanced over at her alarm clock which read 05:45.

'We should probably get going soon.' She said turning back, but she was surprised to find him staring very intently and very seriously at their joined hands. 'You okay?'

He didn't answer or shift in the slightest.

'Jack?'

'What?' he said blinking and frowning, his gaze shifting to hers.

His fingers wriggled a little against hers, not trying to pull away but certainly testing the embrace.

'Are you okay?' She asked her voice filled with concern.

'Yes, I'm fine.' He answered quickly.

Her hand that lay between them reached up and touched his cheek.

He breathed in and out deeply, leaning into her soft touch. 'Just a little flashback is all.'

'Oh.' She said still wondering but looking down at their joined hands and it was very clear to imagine where his mind may wandered. 'Oh.' she said again as the realisation set in.

Still he hadn't pulled away. She rubbed his thumb gently over his.

'I didn't...' he began.

She didn't move her gaze away from their hands, didn't stop trying to reassure him with her touch.

'I didn't think it would be this easy to feel this, you know, comfortable.'

She guessed that that wasn't what he'd initially intended to say but she didn't push the matter, she was just glad to have him back in the room with her.

'I know.' She agreed, but then added with just a hint of trepidation, 'But we have the difficult bit ahead of us today.'

'Hmm.' He mused, not entirely agreeing with her. 'You think so?'

'You don't?' She replied looking up at him.

'How long have you felt that there was something between us? And I'm not talking about simple attraction or lust cos God knows I've wanted to jump your bones since you walked into the briefing room.'

She blushed fiercely.

'And don't act all innocent Sam, your the one that jumped me when you started going caveman.'

'You think if we'd just had kinky caveman sex then we might not be in this situation?' She suggested, glad of any topic to stall answering his question.

He chuckled then gave her a look which loosely translated to '_you're pretty stupid for a really smart person__'_.

'Not buying it, huh? Me either.' She admitted.

'So... when?' He persisted.

She squirmed a little under his scrutiny before finally admitting, 'I guess I had an idea when we got sent to Antarctica, but it really hit home when that orb nearly killed you.'

He nodded.

'You?' She asked.

'Jolinar.' He said softly.

At this two things surprised her. One that he'd actually referred to the Tok'ra Jolinar by her name and not as a snake or parasite. And two, that incident was several months before she thought she'd lost him to the virus in the orb.

'You realised you had feelings for me back then?'

'I thought I'd lost you, really lost you. I realised that not only was I losing my colleague and friend but I had also the possibility of anything more. Before that I'd never given _more_ much serious thought.'

She gazed up at him, the softest of smiles on her lips.

He sucked his fuzzy tongue to remind himself why he wasn't kissing her right now.

'Anyway,' he continued. 'The whole point is, we've been hiding this from everyone for pretty much a year now. All we've really done is let each other in on it.'

'I'm worried it might show.'

'SG-1 is as close knit as any other team on the base, our lives depend on each other all the time. We're allowed to care about each other.'

She swallowed, needing to wet her mouth before saying the following words. 'But isn't it wrong how much we care for each other? Wrong to keep it a secret?'

'I know it would be wrong to break up SG-1. I see Teal'c and Daniel as more the brothers most of the time rather than just team members and that goes above and beyond the professional relationship that we're supposed to have too. I can't imagine going out there with out you, Teal'c and Daniel to watch my six and me watching yours.' He said seriously, then added with a grin, 'And what a six it is.'

She swatted his arm with the back of her hand playfully before her serious contemplative look returned.

'I know we're risking a lot and you've still got a long career ahead of you but I want to give this a shot.' He said, the fingers that were intertwined with hers over her stomach squeezed slightly.

'What if it doesn't work, between us, what will that do to the team?'

'The only two alternate universes we've came into contact with we were engaged and then married. I don't think that should really be a concern in the short term.' He paused letting her think. 'Lets just see how today goes, okay?'

She bit the corner of her lip nervously but the sight reminded him of her climax last night, his cock twitched involuntarily at her hip.

She giggled lightly at the feeling, her movement didn't help matters.

'Okay, but are you going to be able to keep _that_ under control?'

'Might need a few more showers than normal but nothing I can't handle.' He said wagging his eyebrows suggestively.

She felt her body tingle thinking of what he would be handling, what she was handling last night. 'This not helping.' She said with a smirk.

'No, but it is fun.' He said grinning at her.

Her alarm clock bleeped and flashed 06:00.

She squeezed his hand gently before reaching over and shutting it off.

He was very grateful that Sam had a spare toothbrush as it allowed him to draw her into a long and passionate kiss just as they were about to leave for the SGC. 'My house. 7.30 tonight.' He stated.

'Wouldn't miss it.' She breathed still light headed from his touch.


	6. Consequence

**Control: Consequence**

They passed in the hall.

'Morning, Major'

'Morning, Sir.'

They greeted one another as if it were for the first time that day and then moved on to wherever they had been heading.

Daniel's briefing came and went, he requested more time to study the images SG-6 has brought back of a broken obelisk before going to see it in situ. Hammond agreed to a 24 hour stay on their mission so there was no going off world today.

Jack came by her lab at approximately 13:30 to discuss a few details of their last mission for his report.

'I've already submitted mine.' she said now elbow deep in the practical applications of the plans she had been working on the previous.

'Teacher's pet,' he huffed, fiddling with something he hoped was as unimportant as it looked.

She reached over and grabbed a file.

'Here's a copy.' She said handing it to him. 'Just remember to write it out again and change a few details.'

'I don't cheat, Carter.' he said opening the file and skimming a few paragraphs. 'But study notes are always appreciated.'

He closed the file and tucked it under his arm, he allowed himself the briefest of moments to watch her.

She glanced up. 'Sir.' she said in a disapproving tone.

'Just wondering if you've managed to tear yourself away to get anything to eat yet?' He asked innocently.

'No, sir. Have you had lunch yet?'

'I could eat again.' he said gesturing towards the door.

She smirked and stepped out into the hall. 'You do realise as soon as you stop doing field work you're going to pile on the pounds.'

'I'll just cut out all the unimportant food groups, you know vegetables and things.'

'And you eat what then? Just steak and pie?'

'Sounds like the perfect combination to me.' He replied taking a turn she wasn't expecting.

She paused a few steps behind.

He stopped and turned.

'Need to pick up Daniel.' he said with a nod in the direction of his lab. 'He's probably as absorbed in his work as you were in yours.'

She smiled and followed him.

Lunch was a comfortable affair. Jack sat flipping through Sam's report, making notes in the margins where he would make amendments; having had his lunch earlier he settled down with just a slice of pie and some coffee.

Sam and Daniel ate their lunch quickly, neither having realised exactly how hungry they were until the food was sat there in front of them. They chatted about their research and discussed various points of the mission they would be going on next day.

Part way through lunch Jack shifted, resting his leg against Sam's, who sat beside him. Normally she would have jumped away from the contact but she just smiled very slightly and pressed her leg gently back against his.

Jack sipped his coffee.

Daniel continued to chat completely unawares. 'So any plans for this weekend?'

'Nothing yet.' Sam answered.

'Nope.' Answered Jack looking up from the file for the first time.

'The weather is supposed to be nice.' said Sam.

'Barbecue at my place?' suggested Jack.

'Mind if I cook my burgers in the oven?' asked Sam.

'Oh come on Carter, it wasn't _that_ bad.'

'Yes it was, Sir.'

'I wasn't even there, but I have heard stories.' added Daniel smiling.

'Fine.' Jack grumbled, 'Use the oven if you like, but you'll be missing out on that unique flavour and texture that comes from flame grilled meat.'

'You mean black and overcooked on the outside and red and undercooked on the inside?' she shot back.

'Exactly. Doesn't matter if you like your meat well done or rare there's a little something there for everyone.'

Daniel chuckled.

'Teal'c likes my meat.' Jack stated seriously.

Sam laughed loudly.

'Okay, poor word choice there but he does.' he said with a slight frown, 'Couldn't get enough of my burgers last time. You just ask him.'

'We will.' answered Daniel.

'But I'll still be using the oven, sir.' A grin firmly on her lips.

Jack smirked and finished his coffee before standing.

He leaned over her slight and stated in a low warm tone, 'Whatever makes you happy, Carter.' Then he left with a smile fixed at the corners of his mouth.

Daniel glanced between the two before settling his gaze on Sam.

'You've forgiven him.'

'What?'

'Oh come on Sam, you two have been awkward for ever since Dr Carter was here. Since... you know...'

She blushed a little. 'I've just decided it doesn't matter. What was it Teal'c said? This is the only reality of consequence?'

'Yeah.'

'Exactly.' She said with a nod.

'I'm glad.' he said honestly. 'So, this weekend should be good?'

'Yeah,' she agreed with a wide smile. 'I'm looking forward to it.'

* * *

She didn't see him again before she went home.

Signing out, she noticed he had left around an hour before she did. She smiled a little to herself, thinking that he must be a little nervous or had something elaborate planned.

It was nearly six when she arrived at her house. She showered, fixed her hair, put on a little make up and changed into black pants and a red blouse. She felt more nervous than she did the night before. Last night she had only guessed that he might want to kiss her and that had happened and then some, culminating in him sleeping over and waking up in each others arms.

Tonight though. Tonight there would be dinner. Tonight they would decide where this relationship was going.

Tonight it could go further than it did than the night before.

She packed an overnight bag hoping it wasn't too presumptuous. She certainly wanted it go further tonight.

Sam parked a little way down the street and walked around to his house and up the long driveway. Taking a deep breath, she knocked on the door.

The door opened after a few seconds revealing the very striking figure of Jack O'Neill in dark slacks and a freshly pressed white shirt.

She grinned taking in the sight, glad that she was similarly dressed for the occasion.

Apparently they both had greater expectations for this evening.

'Come in.' He said with a wide smile and wiping his hands dry on a dishcloth.

She stepped by him and into the warmth of his house.

The door closed behind her.

'Sam.' He said softly.

She turned around almost straight into his chest, the dishcloth hanging over his shoulder.

He lifted the small rucksack off her shoulder and let it fall to the floor. Reaching up, his fingers threaded through the hair at the back of her neck as he pressed his lips gently to hers. His other hand snaked under her short leather jacket, around her waist and stepped forward so their bodies touched from head to toe.

She slid her hands up over his taught chest and around his neck, her fingertips tracing patterns in his hairline.

It seemed to last forever. It was slow, mouths barely open as they moved their lips against each other. He began to pull away, but she pulled him back in for just a few seconds more.

They ended the kiss and slid into tight embrace.

'I've wanted to do that all day.' He murmured into her hair.

'Me too.' She whispered.

He drew back and stroked her cheek gently. 'Bedroom is in the back if you want to put your stuff in there.'

She blushed and nodded.

'I'll get you in the kitchen.'

'Okay.' She picked up the bag and followed him. He disappeared into the kitchen and she continued down the hall. She looked at each picture on the wall as she passed; a couple of honours he received but mainly they were of his family; a young boy and an older man fishing, some of him and Sara, many of him and Charlie, and even one or two of SG-1.

On entering his bedroom it struck her that she was no longer nervous, in fact she felt completely at home. She smiled to herself as she set down her bag by a chest of drawers and shrugged off her jacket.

'Sam? Dinner's ready,' he called.

'Coming.'


	7. Wine

**Control: Wine**

She wandered back along the hall and into the kitchen just as Jack was setting a bowl of salad between two place settings on the dining table.

'Pour yourself a glass while I plate up.' He said nodding to the bottle of wine that sat breathing on the counter.

'Wine and dinner.' she said pouring them two very large glasses. 'Anyone would think you are trying to seduce me.'

'Is it working?' He said coming back over with two very large bowls of pasta.

'Maybe.' She said taking the seat and sipping her wine.

'Just wait until dessert.' he said sliding on to the remaining seat. 'Then you'll really know if you're being seduced.'

'There's dessert too?'

'You're kidding me right? You know I am capable of treating a lady and doing all this romance stuff.'

'Romance stuff?' She enquired sipping her wine.

'Yeah, give you a massage later if you like.' He said wagging his eyebrows and grinning.

She giggled lightly, enjoying seeing this side of him that she'd never really imagined.

'Were you always this smooth or did it take years of practice?' She asked taking up her fork.

'Well...' he started as Sam took her first bite.

'Mmm!' She exclaimed loudly, her mouth full, she swallowed quickly, 'Wow, this is really good!'

'Thanks.' he said with a small nod. 'Now, where was I? Ah yes, how did I get to be so _smooth_ as you put it.'

She smiled, her mouth full once more. She tried to eat slowly and savour every mouthful as Jack continued with his story.

'Well, I was what you might call a late bloomer. High school was not a very successful time for me with the ladies. Aside from the occasional smooch young Jack O'Neill never really hit it off with anyone.'

'Aww.' She murmured between bites, resting her left hand on his thigh.

He chuckled. 'Don't feel sorry for me just yet.'

She smiled but her hand remained where it was.

'The summer before college,' he continued, 'I shot up 6 inches, ditched the zits and discovered a talent for lacrosse. Up until then I had been kind of focused on hockey but it soon became obvious that chicks preferred sports where they could cheer guys on whilst being able to look at their bodies in sticky sweaty clothes and with out having to freeze their butts off. They also liked that there was a slightly higher chance of the guy still having all of his teeth.'

Sam nodded conceding the point. 'So what did you study?'

'Besides women and lacrosse?'

She nodded.

'Chemistry, mostly. Forgotten, most of it though. Everything but the things that help me blow stuff up.' he said having a quick bite before the conversation continued.

Sam nodded and smiled. 'Right, so back to your womanising.'

He grinned swallowed and sipped his wine. 'Actually, I was pretty much just a total dick in college. I seemed to become attractive to the ladies almost overnight but I didn't realise with great hotness came great responsibility. I broke a few girls hearts, just about had a heart attack when a girl told me she was pregnant, but thankfully it was some was another guys. I only really started getting my shit together when I joined the academy and had responsibility drilled into me. Wasn't too long after that that I met Sara. It was then I figured out what it actually meant to be in love and have someone you want to do all this romantic stuff for.'

Story complete, he began tucking into his meal as she mulled over his words. He had admitted he'd slept around in his younger days but that wasn't anything that she wasn't expecting. He admitted he'd only been in love once before, a little unexpected but not entirelysurprising. No, the thing that got her was, that in those last few phrases, that suggested simply by doing all these romantic things for her, could he be admitting that he was in love with her?

Her hand was still resting on his thigh, she let her grip tighten lightly and watched him. He smiled over at her. She smiled back at him, her heart fluttering in her chest. Leaning over, she kissed him sweetly on the lips.

He had no time to respond to it before she turned back to her ever decreasing portion of pasta.

'What was that for?' he asked.

'Because I wanted to.' she replied simply.

He smiled to himself and put an especially large forkful into his mouth.

'Has there been anyone since Sara?' she asked lightly. But there was the slightest tremble in her voice that gave away how much she wanted to know the answer.

He chewed a moment and swallowed.

'Besides a few close shaves whilst under the influence of alien cake and a virus, no.'

She blushed, knowing one of those close shaves with a very dominant and very primal version of herself.

'So,' he began, 'How many guys have you slept with?'

'What?!' she stammered.

'What?' he said innocently, 'That is essentially what you asked me before, isn't it? I'm just being a little less veiled about it.'

She smiled and nodded. 'Fair enough.' She paused to get the timing just right, waiting for him to reach for his wine glass. '_Hmm, for guys..._' she said putting extra emphasis on the word.

It had the desired effect. Mid-sip Jack's mind completely shut own focusing entirely on the possibility of Sam having intimate relations with another woman. A half second later, he realised he was drowning, he swallowed what he could and coughed and spluttered up the rest, mostly on to his once crisp white shirt.

He lost Sam to a fit of giggles.

'Your face.' she squeaked amidst her laughter.

He shot her a dark look and quickly undid the buttons on his shirt.

The giggling ceased immediately as more and more of his chest was revealed.

Once the shirt was removed, he dried his chest and chin with the already stained material and tossed it behind him. 'You're paying to have that dry cleaned.' he said returning to his meal.

'Hmm.' She hummed agreeably watching him continue to eat his dinner now totally naked from the waist up.

He smirked glancing at her. 'Not distracting you, am I?'

'What?' she said absent-mindedly before she snapped back, 'No.' she answered.

'So, how many _people_ have you slept with?' He asked.

She smiled. 'Three. Best friend in high school, a male best friend.' She clarified when he shot her a look. 'A guy I thought I was in love with in college. And Jonas.' she said with a grimace.

He wanted to pursue the whole Sam with another woman aspect of the conversation, but he could sense that talking about Jonas had taken her some place dark.

He set down his fork and rested his hand on her thigh.

She jumped slightly at the touch.

'It's all right, Sam. Just me.' he murmured softly.

'I know.' She whispered and covered his hand with hers.

If Jonas wasn't already dead he would have killed the bastard again. The guy had gone completely loco in the sun but Sam's words about him always needing to be in control sent a shiver through him then and chilled him even now.

It suddenly occurred to her, sat there holding the hand of someone she hoped felt the same way about her as she did about him, that she had never really been in a mutually loving relationship.

A couple of tears fell when she blinked. He wrapped his arms around her, holding her against his chest.

'I'm sorry.' She mumbled.

'Nothing to be sorry for.' he replied holding her tightly.

His skin was warm against her cheek, his heartbeat was soothing and steady. Very soon she felt calm, thoughts of her last lover quickly melting away in the embrace of the man she hoped would be her next.

Feeling her breath, breeze over his chest hair in a more regular rhythm, he drew back and kissed her forehead. He leaned back and picked up his fork with his left hand allowing him to leave his right resting gently on her thigh.

'So you haven't slept with a woman?'

She smirked and sipped her wine. 'Define slept.'

He huffed and rolled his eyes. 'Have you or have you not completed any act which could be considered sexual with a woman.'

'Yes, I have.' she admitted.

He grinned at her. 'Really?'

'Yeah.' She said with a blush creeping over her cheeks looking down at her almost empty plate.

'What happened?' he enquired.

She chewed her lip. 'I've never told anyone before.'

'Aw, come on. That just makes me what to know even more!'

She took a few last bites of pasta and drained most of the rest of her glass of wine.

'Okay.' she said to herself as she topped up both of their glasses, that last drop falling into her glass.

'It was in college.'

'Of course it was.' he said.

She shot him a look.

'Shutting up, now.' he promised.

'One of my best friends was a lesbian,' she glanced at him daring him to say something, he only opened his mouth to fill it with more pasta.

She smiled and continued looking ahead, recalling every detail, 'She dragged me along to some night out for the LGBT group on campus somewhere. There was beer, lots of beer. She kept introducing me to people and then there was this girl. I can't really explain it. It's not like she was hot or even looked like a guy or anything. She was just this regular looking young woman. She had short red hair, she was just a little shorter than me but she was beautiful.' She said smiling to herself.

He set down his fork, having enough of food more than happy to devour her tale.

'I'm not saying it was love at first sight or anything but have you have had that feeling, I dunno, like your whole body is a tuning fork and this person, who you've never met before has just made your whole body shiver from across the room?'

She looked over at him. She was surprised to find that he wasn't eating, that he was just gazing at her with eyes that were almost entirely black.

'Oh yeah.' he murmured. His voice was deep but also unsteady betraying his arousal even more so than this extremely dilated pupils.

She blushed furiously and looked away. She had to because she'd felt the same thing with him in the briefing room.

She continued.

'The strangest thing about that feeling is you can see, very clearly, if they feel it too. If they have that same instant attraction. Then you get the feeling that the rest of the room can sense it too; crowds seem to part and silences fall. My friend dragged me away and, with the help of more beer, started grilling me about my sexuality. I'd never really given it much thought until then. I'd always been attracted to guys and had crushes on guys. It never really occurred to me to think of a woman that way. She asked me to dance later on and I said yes. Before long we were pretty much dry humping on the dance floor. We ended up in some dark corridor. We made out for about half an hour. Her hands were all over the place, it felt really great. But I was nervous so I just kept my hands on her hips.'

She paused.

'She invited me back to her dorm. She wasn't the least bit surprised when I told her I was straight. She just said all the mattered was that we were both enjoying ourselves. I was tempted. Very tempted. But I was still unsure of what I was feeling. When I said no she just smiled. We kissed a little bit more and then we went back to our separate dorms. The next time I saw her she had a girlfriend.'

She paused again and drank the rest of her wine. He didn't say anything, hoping there might be more.

'I'll admit I'm a little disappointed I never got to try a little more but I've never met another woman that I wanted to do anything more with.'

'Wow.' he muttered, then grunted softly as he tried to readjust himself.

Sam was still blushing furiously. She'd never told anyone that before, she'd even kept it secret from her best friend at the time.

Though he had been initially caught up in the wonderful fantasy of two women, Sam and a very hot red head in his mind anyway, he was soon carried away with the knowledge that young Samantha Carter was pretty sexually adventurous for someone with so little experience at the time.

He had raised this subject of a threesome with a few partners in the past. More often than not they'd dismiss it as a male fantasy, a joke or something that was just plain wrong, but none had approached it with the honesty and openness that Sam had described. He wondered if that openness to new sexual experiences was something she still possessed.

'Thank you for telling me.' He said honestly. 'Sounds like it was a pretty important experience for you.'

She smiled a looked over at him, the way he looked at her, the way he responded made her feel like the decision to tell him was the right thing to do.

'Yeah.' she said with a nod. She looked at her now empty glass. 'I need more wine.'

He hopped to his feet and headed for the kitchen.

'You think you'd ever be with a woman again?' he asked from the other room.

'No, not unless I wasn't in a relationship and the right woman happened to come along.'

'No threesomes then?' he enquired returning with a bottle of wine in hand.

'I...' she started and frowned, she told him something she'd never told anyone else before. Might as well continue being honest. 'I wouldn't want to sleep with anyone I wasn't in love with. I wouldn't jeopardise a relationship just to find out if I would enjoy sleeping with a woman. I'd imagine sleeping with two people you were in love with could get kind of complicated.'

She couldn't help that word, love, from tumbling from out her mouth. She could blame it on the wine but in reality she had been feeling that particular emotion for quite some time.

He hand enclosed around hers and the glass she was holding. She could feel heat radiating from his chest and across her back as he topped up her glass. She stared at the freshly poured liquid.

He set down the bottle and cleared the bowls away.

Love.

Both of them had all but said it. He grabbed the plate from the fridge which bore dessert and sat back down beside her.

Her eyes were still focused on her glass.

'If I say this there's no going back.' he murmured. 'I can pretend that everything up to now has just been fun but...'

He found himself unable to speak when she looked at him, those beautiful blue eyes boring into his.

'I love you.' she whispered.

He didn't need to hear the words to know it was a fact but he was glad of the confirmation. He smiled.

'I love you too.'

She leaned in and kissed him fully, her hand resting over his fast beating heart. They drew apart slowly and Sam's eyes drifted to dessert for the first time.

'Chocolate dipped strawberries?'

'I told you, you would be sure if I was trying to seduce you by dessert.' He said with grin.


	8. Want

**Control: Want**

'This is happening then?' Sam said sucking the chocolate off a strawberry.

'Looks like.' he replied his eyes glazing over at the sight of her actions.

She smirked catching his gaze, but her expression quickly became more serious. 'They'll figure it out eventually.'

'Eventually.' He said devouring another strawberry, a little juice escaping his lips, before he could dart his tongue out to catch it she reached up and caught the juice with her thumb and drew it into her mouth.

He grunted softly. 'You're going to be the death of me.'

She giggled, 'Might be easier if you weren't such a messy eater.' her eyes perusing his naked torso.

'Hey, if you recall, the wine wasn't my fault.'

They continued eating before Sam steered the conversation back to serious matters at hand.

'You're right, though, about what you said this morning.' She said taking her time to select her next strawberry, 'We've had feelings for each other for over a year now and still maintained a professional relationship, I really don't see how acting on those feelings could change that.'

'Playing devils advocate for a minute, what do we do when they do find out?'

'I'm pretty confident we can keep it professional at work, so I think we could ask General Hammond to conduct an inquiry. Talk to everyone we work with to see if we've behaved unprofessionally in any way whilst we have been in a relationship.'

'So we'd need to be especially careful in front of Daniel and Teal'c.'

She nodded her head vigorously. 'They're going to be our best chance at keeping SG-1 together when this comes out.'

'How are they going to know when this, you know us, started? They might think that its just happened when they find out in which case it won't matter when it comes out, we get busted and there'll be no inquiry. How do we prove we've been an us for say six months or a year?'

She blushed furiously.

'What?' he said with a grin.

'Umm... well... we could,' and then she mumbled something completely unintelligible.

'What was that?'

She took a deep breath and breathed out, 'We could get married.'

'Married?' he exclaimed, eyes wide and eyebrows raised.

She looked over at him and shrugged.

He looked down at the plate and divided up the rest of the strawberries pushing three to her side of the plate and picking up one of his remaining two.

'What were you thinking about this morning?' She asked, 'Really thinking about.'

'When?'

'When you zoned out. Had a flashback I think you called it.'

He knitted his eyebrows together a little but at the same time a small smile showed at the corners of his mouth.

'I was thinking that's how me and Sara used to lie together when we were trying to conceive. When she was actually pregnant we cuddle up like that and chat about what he might be like and what we wanted for him, about the utterly terrifying and wonderful idea of being parents.'

She rested her hand on his thigh again. He covered it with his.

He close his eyes and sighed. 'I was also thinking that one day, I think I would like to do that with you.'

She leaned in nuzzling his neck lightly with her nose and lips.

He enjoyed the sensation for a few moments and turned his head to let his lips find hers. He kissed her with a desperate need. And soon he wanted more of her than their seated position allowed. Standing he drew her up with him and into his embrace. His fingers threaded through her hair. His body shivered as her hands spread across his bare chest.

She kissed him back feverishly sucking his tongue and teasing it gently with hers. Her body arched to his as she moaned lightly into his mouth, she wanted more.

Mouths still pressed together, he guided her back and lifted her onto the counter as his hands moved to the buttons on her blouse, once the buttons were entirely undone he slipped his hands beneath her shoulders and let his fingers trail down her arms pushing the fabric ahead of his fingertips.

She shivered at his gentle teasing touch and pulled the blouse from her wrists, letting it lie on the counter. Grabbing his hips, she spread her legs wide and pulled their bodies flush against each other. Her ankles tangled together at his ass.

The lace of her bra felt rough on his skin, but it was thin enough that he could feel her erect nipples moving across his chest with every deep and heaving breath.

His eyes flicked open and he groaned seeing a black lacy strap across her shoulder. His right hand cupped and massaged her breast a little roughly, his thumb occasionally flicking across her nipple.

'Ahh, Jack.' she breathed against his lips.

He leaned back, one hand still on her breast, toying with it, while the other rested on her cheek.

Her eyes burst open, glaring at him for the sudden lack of heat.

'What do you want, Sam?' he murmured.

'I want you.' she answered her voice deep with arousal. 'I want to wake up next to you every morning. I want us to get married and have a family. But right now, I think we should head to the bedroom, I want to you to find out what I like and I want to learn what you like.'

He smiled widely. 'Love, Sam. I've loved all the things you've done to me so far, and I'm sure I'll love everything more you have to give.'

She grinned and kissed him deeply. 'Me too.'

Her ankles untangled, he stepped back taking her hand and lead her down the hall to his bedroom.


	9. Rush

**Control: Rush**

As he stepped over the threshold, he turned to face her. He drew her into the darkness and towards his bed. Just enough light filtered through from the hall to illuminate their bodies.

His eyes glittered darkly as his hands moved from her hands to her waist, then to the fastenings of her pants. He pressed his palms flat against her stomach, fingers pointing down as his slid round her sides to encourage the material to fall. He groaned loudly feeling more bare skin than he would have expected, her bare cheeks warm in his hands indicated that she was wearing a thong.

'Sit.' he muttered as the material pooled at her ankles.

She shuffled back and sat down carefully on the edge of his bed, the mattress flexed a little but was mostly firm beneath her. Her entire body was trembling. She didn't know if it was nerves, excitement or a mixture of the two.

He knelt down and removed her pants and socks tossing them aside. He moved his hands over her knees and gently down her shins.

His gaze moved slowly up her body and eventually reached her too-wide eyes.

'Sam.' he whispered softly, his hands resting on her thighs. 'You okay?'

She nodded. 'Just excitement. I think.'

'You think?' he asked his fingers stroking her thighs gently causing her to shiver further.

'Could be nerves.'

He smiled up at her. He wanted more than anything to please her, to do exactly as she suggested and take his time discovering what she liked and making her cry out his name as she came but he wanted, no needed her to be calm, to know that she was enjoying it as much as possible. 'How about that massage?' He suggested.

She nodded again and chewed her lip nervously.

He stood and reached for his belt.

She looked up at him questioningly.

'Bit difficult to move about in these pants, their not exactly loose even when I'm not pitching a tent.' He explained. 'On your stomach.' He said softly nodding to the bed.

She pulled herself back to the middle of the large bed and rolled over on her stomach. She was still shaking, she tried to stop but she just didn't seem able to control her body in the slightest. Lying there, she pressed her face into the sheets and breathed deeply, little by little she felt herself calming until the mattress bent under his weight, her nerves returned full force as he straddled her thighs. She could feel him leaning closer, her body shook involuntarily as he kissed her spine.

'Relax, Carter.' he murmured in her ear as he unclasped her bra.

She smiled softly, finding familiarity in him using her second name. This was an entirely new experience to have with him, but it was with a man she had trusted and respected for years. 'Yes, Sir.' she answered softly.

He kissed her spine once more, resulting in a less violent shudder.

She felt him reach for something on the side table and then leaned back. A moment later warm oil dripped over her back, her toes curled at the feeling. She heard the cap on the oil flip closed before his hands were moving over her back in long and soothing strokes.

She moaned softly, any tension she had was melting at his touch, and she sunk deeper into the sheets.

'Damn,' she mumbled, 'You're good.'

'Actually, I'm amazing but we'll get to that soon enough.' he said shifting his weight to put more pressure on his touch, working his fingers around the muscles of her shoulders.

She moaned and grunted occasionally as any stresses she had simply dissipated at his ministrations. Her breathing slowed to the point were he almost thought she might be about to fall asleep.

'Feeling relaxed?' he asked softly.

'Mmmm.' she mumbled.

He grinned, time to change it up. He pressed the heels of his hands roughly up the sides of her spine before tracing his fingertips all the way back down and over the pert globes of her ass.

She groaned and shivered.

His hands moved up her back again but this time his fingertips trailed down her sides.

'God.' She grunted.

'Jack, will do.' He said leaning over her and trailing kisses over her shoulders as his the fingertips on his right hand continued to dance over her the sides of her abdomen.

Her body arched, her hips rising, pressing her ass against his groin. He smiled against her skin, using the motion to sneak his hand around her stomach and down to cover the mound at the apex of her thighs.

'God, Jack.' she moaned as he massaged her gently through her panties.

'I could get used to that,' he murmured against her ear before taking the lobe roughly in his mouth.

She groaned into the bed and her hands clawed at the sheets.

'On your back.' he whispered before drawing back to the side of the bed.

She flipped over quickly tossing her bra to one side.

He stood by the side of the bed, his eyes hungrily drinking in her form. Her gloriously nearly _naked_ form. Her gloriously nearly naked form that was on _his_ bed. Her gloriously naked form on his bed that was _writhing_ and _aching_ for him to touch her.

'Jack.' she whimpered pressing her legs together in an attempt to ease the growing pressure between them.

He smiled and crawled on to the bed and over her body. Her legs parted allowing him to settle between her thighs as he pressed his lips to hers and kissed her deeply. 'I have no idea how I got to be so lucky.' he murmured tracing his lips along her jaw and down her neck and to those sensitive spots she indicated the night before.

'Hmmm aahh.' She mumbled unintelligibly in response.

He grinned against her neck, as his right hand moved over her bare breasts 'I'm happy that you can't speak and all but how does that work when I want you to shout out my name when you come?'

'Ja-ack.' her breath hitched as he tweaked her nipple roughly.

'Oh, that won't do.' he said his head dipping lower and taking the other nipple in his mouth, his fingers still continuing to play with the other.

'Jack!' she gasped.

'Much better.' he said trailing kisses up her throat.

His erection was bordering on painful but he was on a mission, he had been given orders and he'd be damned if he wasn't going to follow them. He moved his body over hers, touching, kissing and toying with every inch of flesh he could reach, but always carefully avoiding the area that demanded the most attention. He learned the places where she liked to be touched, the areas that were more sensitive to his lips and others that preferred to be nibbled.

She was writhing and shifting constantly beneath his touch. She gripped what she could of his hair but no matter how hard she tried he wouldn't move where she needed him. Frustrated, she gave up trying to steer him and reached above her head gripping what she could of the headboard.

'God, Jack please.' she groaned and shook the headboard demandingly.

'What?' he whispered, his fingers teasing the inside of her thighs.

She spread her legs wide and pressed against the headboard pushing herself downward hoping for some sort of contact with those talented digits but he was ready for the manoeuvre and moved his hand with her.

'Tell me what you want.'

'Make me come, please.' She begged looking down at him, 'Any... any way you want, just make me come. Please.'

Achingly slowly he pealed away her panties and tossed them aside. Leaning over her, he kissed her softly on the lips as he pressed his fingers to her core.

She gasped loudly, her hips rising to his touch.

'Fuck.' he murmured surprised at how wet she was. He felt the tiniest touch of guilt after having toyed with her for so long but watching her shuddering and arching at his slightest movements soon cleared those thoughts away. He let his finger trace a slow figure of eight around her clitoris and down to stroke around her entrance. Over and over he traced that line, occasionally pressing his finger into her core to the first knuckle or rubbing directly over her clit.

'Jack.' she breathed.

He cursed the fact he only had two hands, leaning back he shimmied his boxers off and tossed them on the pile of abandoned clothes on the floor.

She glanced down briefly watching him strip off the last barrier between them. She vaguely recalled wanting to please him herself but right now she didn't care. She was just desperate for release.

Their gazes met as he positioned his length at her entrance.

He smiled and stretched down to kiss her, careful not to press into her just yet.

He broke the kiss and trailed his lips down her neck to her breasts, his right hand between them to rub her clit.

She moaned and moved against him, the tip of his cock sliding briefly inside her. Her legs moved up around hips willing him to press further. But he resisted, instead he moved his hips in a steady rhythm, sliding the tip of his length inside her just an inch or so before drawing back again.

'Jack.' she groaned, her whole body shaking, completely overloaded with sensations.

'Sam.' He murmured against her breast flicking his tongue against her nipple. He pressed himself just a little deeper but already he could her body starting to tremble around him.

'Oh, ah... Jack!' she cried out.

He grunted, left hand sliding under her back and gripping her shoulder he thrust himself as deep as he could go and willed his body to be still as she jerked and shuddered beneath him. With each tremble, she whimpered and moaned into the night. He found his teeth nipping her skin just to keep from following her into blissful oblivion.

She clung to him, arms tight around his neck and thighs gripping hard to his waist, as the last shocks of her orgasm tightened around his still rock hard length.

He released his teeth from her skin and turned his head to press soft fluttering kisses on her warm neck. Her skin glistened with perspiration in the dim light. He didn't think it was possible for her to smell or taste better than she already did but in her post orgasm afterglow she was positively delicious.

Completely involuntarily, his cock twitched inside her.

'Uh!' she groaned, her body shaking violently, her eyes still shut tight.

He kissed her neck softly once more before slowly crawling back. She shuddered and moaned as he removed himself achingly slowly, inch by inch.

'It's alright.' he whispered softly.

He settled at her side and drew her into his arms before pulling the comforter over her rapidly cooling body.

She snuggled deep into his embrace.

It took a few minutes for her breathing to take on a steady rhythm, longer still for her to open her eyes and look up at him.

'Jack.' she breathed. 'That... that was...'

'Amazing?' he ventured the hand that was resting on her back now tracing lazy circles on her skin.

'Yes.' She admitted her eyes sparkling brightly.

He grinned down at her. 'You're amazing.'

She blushed and smiled at him.

He brought his lips to hers and kissed her soundly.

She moved as if to crawl over him but ended up collapsing back down at his side.

He chuckled. 'Legs not listening to you yet.'

'Nope.' she replied amusement apparent in her voice.

He continued to stroke her back gently and kissed the top of her head, 'No rush, we've got all night.'


	10. Interruption

**Control: Interruption**

'I'm gonna grab us some water, okay?' he said kissing the top of her head.

'Yeah.' she mumbled her agreement and lifted herself off him to allow him to slip out of bed more easily.

He stretched briefly as he stood, Sam allowed her gaze to wander over his entirely naked form properly for the first time. She couldn't stop a, 'Wow,' from escaping her lips.

He turned and grinned down at her. 'Like what you see, eh?'

'Oh yeah.' She said her eyes wandering over his front and settling on his semi-erect penis.

'My eyes are up here, Sam.' he said feigning hurt.

She grinned up at him, 'They are lovely, Jack, but they're not what I'm interested in right this moment. Hurry back.'

'You betcha.' He said jogging down the hall.

She watched his ass as it disappeared down the hall, grinning the entire time. That had to be one of the best orgasms in her life, certainly one of the best sexual experiences she'd ever had. She brought the sheets up to her nose and breathed deeply. It smelled like sex and something that was uniquely him. She was still struggling with the fact that she was naked in his bed let alone that the part of his anatomy that was currently occupying her mind had only recently vacated her body. God, he had felt so good. A part of her just wanted to jump him right then and there but he had done as she had asked, it was only fair that she respond in kind.

The shrill ring of a cell phone brought her out of her reverie.

'O'Neill.' She heard Jack answer as he made his way back down the hall. 'Daniel what the hell are you doing calling at this time of night?'

There was a pause while Daniel spoke.

'What do you mean it's only half past nine?' He said coming back into the bedroom, two bottles of water in the hand that wasn't holding the phone. He eyed the clock at the side of the bed. 'Sorry, for some reason I thought it was later than that.' He said wagging his eyebrows at Sam and dropping into bed.

Sam emitted a small giggle.

_'Jack, was that a giggle I heard?'_

'TV.' he answered simply, shooting Sam a glare and passing her a bottle of water. 'So what's up?'

Sam took the bottle and drained half of it quickly.

'_Ah, yes... wait are you sure that was the TV it sounded pretty close to the phone?'_

'Daniel, I'm watching porn on my PC if you must know, now what the hell did you call me for?'

Sam bit her lip to keep from giggling again.

_'Well, umm, I suppose if you're busy it can wait until the briefing tomorrow.'_

'Yup, probably for the best.' He said watching Sam set down her bottle of water and bring her body over his. His cock leapt to full attention just a the sight. 'Otherwise this could get awful weird, awful fast.'

_'Uh huh. Well enjoy your evening.'_

Sam started pressing fluttering kisses over his stomach and up his chest.

'Oh, I'm sure I will.'

_'Urgh. It got weird.' _They heard Daniel mutter before he hung up.

'That was cruel.' Sam murmured, her hands stroking his sides as he set down his cell and grabbed his water.

'What? He deserved it for interrupting us.' He said before taking a drink.

'He didn't know what he would be interrupting anything. It's not like you usually have anything going on.'

'Hey, I have stuff going on.' He whined.

'Yeah, like what?' She she purred in his ear before kissing down his neck.

'Ahh,' he groaned tilting his head, allowing her better access. 'Umm, you're right. I've got nothing going on.'

He shut the bottle tight, dropping it on the floor and moving his hands to her hips.

'You've got me now.' She said nipping his skin gently with her teeth.

'Yes, I do.' He said in a deep serious tone, his right hand reaching up and stroking her cheek. Given the subject of their conversation earlier his word choice wasn't lost on her. Lifting her head, their gazes met.

'C'mere.' he murmured.

She smiled and leaned in kissing him softly, shifting her hips carefully, she settled his length between her wet folds the tip of his cock teasing her clitoris.

He groaned loudly at the feeling. Soon, their kiss became more frenzied and wanting, Sam purposefully rocked her hips and ground her body against his.

'Jez, Sam, I'm already close.' he grunted his arms tight around her.

She grinned and stilled her body over his. 'Making me come turned you on?' she whispered her lips moving over his neck once again.

'Hell yes.' His hands gripped her ass tightly.

'What do you want?' she murmured before brushing her lips against his ear.

'I want to screw your brains out until you have a below average IQ.'

'Jack.' said admonished with a giggle.

'What? You asked me what I wanted.' He answered, the grin evident in his voice. 'Might take a couple of times but I think it would be fun.'

'What about my fun?'

'Are you saying you wouldn't enjoy that?'

'Oh I'm sure I would, but I want to play with you.' She said as her hand trailed down to take a firm grip of his length.

'Sam,' he groaned his body rising to her touch, 'You can do what you want with me, I'm yours.'

Her eyes met his and she smiled warmly.

'I mean it.' He added

'I know.' She said pressing her lips gently to his. 'My Jack.'


	11. Plans

**Control: Plans**

Jack woke up first, his arm draped lazily over Sam's naked body. He grinned and pulled her body to his.

She moaned a little at the movement but quickly settled into his embrace.

He could get used to this. He didn't feel as hot as he did the day before so his body was already starting to acclimatise but his mind still found it new, fresh, exciting and delighting. Here was the woman he'd thought about every spare moment for the past two years, gloriously naked in his arms, in his bed. And she was beautiful, just sleeping there in the dawn glow of a new morning. Utterly beautiful.

He felt like the luckiest man on Earth, hell in the galaxy, just to be there holding her.

He started to press soft fluttering kisses over her neck encouraging her to wake; he wanted to see those beautiful eyes, that dazzling smile.

She hummed her approval as she slowly started to shake off slumber.

'The alarm hasn't even gone off yet.'

'Ah that's where you're right, this is just a dream.' He murmured against her skin, his hand teasing her hip gently.

'Then I don't want to wake up.'

'So we should just stay here all day?' He said nipping her skin lightly causing her to moan.

'As wonderful as that sounds we do have a mission today... but we can stay until the alarm goes off.' She said rolling over and smiling up at him.

His hand settled on her stomach, hers instinctively joined with his as it had done the day before.

Jack smiled at the feeling and squeezed her fingers lightly.

'Did you mean what you said yesterday?' He asked looking into her eyes. 'About the whole getting married thing.'

'Yeah.' she said with a serious nod. 'We'd have to go to Vegas or something but it would be an official document with a date and signed by witnesses there'd be no doubt as to how long you and me have been us.'

'If they find out the day after we'll be kinda screwed.'

'Even if they do, which I don't think they will, we'll still have each other.' She said gazing up at him. 'And that's what I want more than anything in the whole galaxy.'

He grinned, a plan forming firmly in his mind. 'I love you.'

'I love you too.' She replied.

He pressed a quick closed mouth kiss to her lips, just as the alarm sounded. Reaching over he hit the snooze button as his lips moved down her neck.

'10 more minutes.' He muttered.

'10 more minutes.' She agreed.

10 more minutes where all they had to worry about was each other before the dream gave way to their even more improbable real lives.

* * *

The mission went without a hitch. Technically.

But it was pouring with rain the entire time.

Not the normal sort of rain either, not the kind that obeyed the waterproof coating on their ponchos. Oh no, this was the kind of rain that managed to trickle down your neck and soak your skin entire before turning on your clothes ensuring that they clung to your body in a damp unflattering fashion. The kind of rain that slowly infiltrated your socks from the top down until waterproof boots were filled with puddles.

Given the lack of thunder and lightening, Jack had taken to sitting under a tree near the obelisk while Daniel studied the writings, Sam took soil samples and Teal'c stood ever watchful.

'Daniel, are you finished yet?' Jack yelled over the din of the rain bouncing off their useless military issue ponchos.

'Just about, Jack.'

'Carter?'

'Got as many samples as I can, Sir. ' she called back with a sigh as she packed up the last of her gear. Shouldering her pack, she made her way over to the tree where Jack was and sat down beside him. But even under the relative shelter of the branches the persistent rain penetrated through to their bodies.

'Teal'c?'

'The situation appears unchanged, O'Neill. We are still alone on this planet and it is still raining.' Teal'c stood in the rain in his BDU's, foregoing the use of the poncho as his symbiote had a habit of protecting him from colds and other bugs usually caught in such weather.

'Yeah, I got that.' He snarked back the weather doing a wonderful job of destroying the good mood he had just this morning.

Sam shivered beside him, drops of water flew from the rustling plastic.

Jack glanced over at her worryingly.

Teal'c turned and bent slightly in her direction.

'Major Carter, are you all right?'

'Just cold Teal'c. Very wet and cold.' she answered struggling to keep her teeth from chattering.

'We'll head back in five, okay?' responded Jack. 'Daniel, is that okay with you?'

'Jack the intricacies of...' he started then turned around to see Jack and Teal'c watching Sam worryingly, she was sitting curled up as tight as possible and shaking visibly through the haze of rain. 'I've got enough to work on for now.' Daniel said changing his mind at the sight.

'Guyzzz.' she said her teeth juddering against each other, 'I'm fine'd.'

'Yeah, but lets get you home and checked out anyway.' Jack said hauling himself up and offering her his hand.

She took it gladly and pulled herself but the sudden change in altitude made her feel dizzy and light-headed causing her to stumble forward and right into his chest.

'Woah.' Jack muttered putting his arms around her to catch her. 'Carter?'

'Jud.' her teeth clattered again, 'Just a little dizzy, sir.'

'Uh huh.' he said unconvinced. 'Teal'c take our six, Daniel you're on point, Carter you're with me.' he said keeping his arm around her waist and pointing them in the direction of the gate.

They fell into a familiar pattern with about Daniel and Teal'c around ten feet away ahead and behind.

'Sir, I'm fine.' She persisted not wanting to cause a fuss.

'It's fine Carter, I'm glad of the excuse to get the hell off this rock.' He said keeping his tone light. Really, inside he was terrified. He was very concerned that that their exertions last night had exhausted her making her vulnerable in this dreadful weather. Concerned that instead of focusing on the mission he was thinking about this weekend and all the things he had planned for them.

She shook again, her jaw occasionally shaking behind her lips, making a rhythmic clunking sound that only she and the Colonel could hear.

'Just think Carter, in half an hour you'll be in a nice warm shower. And tomorrow we'll be chilling out under the sun in my back yard; a char-grilled burger in one hand and a beer in the other.'

'Yes-s-s-sir.' She mumbled trying to smile.

He squeezed her tighter against him, hoping she would be well enough to enjoy the barbecue.

25 minutes later they stepped through the gate. Arriving at the other side Sam all but collapsed in his arms the rush of gate travel too much for her body that was already trying to combat mild hypothermia. Daniel rushed back to help.

Teal'c assessed the situation as soon as he stepped through the gate offered his assistance swiftly and silently. He swept her up in his arms then stated, 'I will take Major Carter to the infirmary.'

'Sure thing T.' Jack mumbled watching him walk down the ramp with Sam slowly regaining consciousness in his arms. Jack and Daniel followed close behind.

General Hammond walked into the gate room as the wormhole disengaged, look of shock marred his features as he saw Teal'c walking towards him with Sam in his arms. Teal'c nodded briefly at him before heading towards the hall.

'Colonel?' Hammond asked standing at the bottom of the ramp.

Jack glanced at Sam, catching a glimpse of her heavily lidded eyes before she was hidden by thick concrete walls.

'Mild hypothermia.' He diagnosed. 'Hopefully.'

Beside him, Daniel started to shiver and shake almost on cue to confirm the diagnosis, despite the warm temperature underground cavern.

'It was very wet, General.' Daniel added helpfully. 'And p-pretty cold.'

Jack sighed. He'd dropped the ball on this one. Sam was on her way to the infirmary and Daniel didn't seem to far behind on the hypothermia front. As team leader, their safety was his responsibility and he'd failed them them both.

'Go get warmed up.' He said gently towards Daniel before pinning Jack with a fierce glare. 'Colonel, my office as soon as you've had a post mission check up and got changed.'

'Yes, sir.' he said dropping his head, unable to meet the gaze of his superior officer. He slunk past him, more disappointed in himself than the General could ever be. 'Yes, sir.' he mumbled again.

Daniel nodded then jogged after him to bring the feeling back to his extremities.


	12. Distractions

**Control: Distractions**

By the time Jack had showered, changed and made his way to the infirmary Sam had been dried, changed into scrubs, fitted with a warm saline drip and smothered in half the blankets under the mountain. She watched him from the moment he stepped inside the infirmary.

It shocked him just how fragile and tiny she looked under the great swathes of material.

He fisted his hands tightly in his BDU pants, the only thing to keep him from reaching out and taking her in his arms, and made his way closer to her bed. He forced himself to stop a few feet away.

'Hey.' he murmured.

'Hi, Sir.' she replied softly, but her smile shone at him as brightly as ever.

It hurt to see that smile knowing that he was most likely the reason for her being stuck here, he looked down and sighed softly.

'I'm okay.' she said, her voice barely above a whisper. 'I'm okay.'

It was enough to make him raise his gaze to hers but he still felt guilt curling through every fibre of his being.

'Sam, I...' he started.

At which point her soft features transformed into a stern gaze that communicated quite clearly, _Not now_.

He nodded and looked down again and shook his head, at which point Janet bustled in, her heels clipping loudly against the concrete floors and very effectively stopping any conversation he might have wanted to continue.

'Hello, Colonel,' she said coming over to him. 'You're here a little quicker than I thought you'd be.'

'I came to...' he said nodding at Sam but he didn't get to finish.

'I'm fine, Sir.' Sam said in a clipped and barely professional manner.

Janet raised an eyebrow at her tone but she had her own issues with the statement, 'You most certainly are not. You had a temperature of just 32 degrees Celsius when you arrived here. Teal'c said you lost consciousness when you came through the gate. You are not fine.'

'I _wasn't_ fine, I feel fine now.' A shiver ran through her body betraying her words. She sighed. 'I just want to go home.'

Jack suppressed a shiver that threatened to move through his body, he could quite clearly hear in her voice that she still wanted to go home with him. Even after all of this.

Warmth crawled unbidden through his veins.

'No, I want you overnight for observation. And even if you got significantly better, I definitely couldn't send you home alone.' Janet answered.

Jack and Sam knew that she wouldn't be alone but there was no way to tell her this without arousing suspicion. And given the fairly recent encounter with the quantum mirror it could be a dangerous if he offered to look after her or even take her home.

Silence spun between the three.

'Sir, what time is it?' Sam asked.

'15.26.' he said with a glance at his watch.

'Right, if my temperature is back to normal by 1800 hours I get to go home, someone can drive me if you insist. Deal?'

'Damn your stubbornness Sam, it's no wonder you ended up in here.' Janet berated her softly. 'I'm only trying to look out for you.'

'I know, but I really want to go home.'

There was that tone again, Jack shivered despite his best efforts earning him a shrewd look from the diminutive but intimidating figure of the doctor.

'Oh not you as well.' She said with a roll of her eyes and set her gaze back on Sam. 'Okay, but you have to promise to take it easy.'

'We're on downtime over the weekend.' She sated simply, as if that implied she normally relaxed on her downtime.

'Yes, so take it easy.' She said with a nod, 'Right, Colonel I've got a big needle with your name on it.'

'D'oh.' he murmured and wandered of to another section of the infirmary still lost in his guilt despite the warm hope of spending another evening with Sam spreading through his body.

He could feel Sam's gaze on him even after he disappeared behind the curtain.

* * *

The site on his ass where Janet so brutally stuck him with a huge needle itched as he knocked on the door to Hammond's office. It itched the entire time he stood loosely to attention waiting for him to finish which whatever paperwork he was working on. It itched as the General ordered 'At ease.' but didn't offer him a seat.

The plan to make his subordinate uncomfortable as possible for the conversation to follow was already in full effect.

'Colonel, just what the hell happened out there?' he barked glaring up at him. 'This is by far one of the easiest missions you have been on during you time here and you bring back your second in command in an almost unconscious state.'

Jack lowered his head, staring at the floor.

The General continued.

'What if the Gou'ald decided to pay a visit to the planet just as you were coming back to the gate? What if it turns out that the planet was inhabited and not by friendlies?'

Jack ground his teeth.

'Answer me, Colonel!' he snapped.

'I don't know, all right!' he said throwing out his hands, before bringing them back to his body and scrubbing them over his face and through his hair. He lowered his tone and murmured seriously, 'Sir, I get that your pissed off but trust me when I say you can't be any more disappointed in me than I am in myself.'

Hammond sighed. 'What happened, son?' he said adopting that disappointed fatherly tone that crippled the soul even more so than out right anger.

'I...' he stammered wanting to be as honest as possible to not reveal what was actually affecting his performance, he reluctantly met the General's gaze, 'I was distracted, Sir.'

'Distracted?' the older man replied in a worried tone. It wasn't like his second in command to lose focus on the job.

'Yes, Sir.' he answered but quickly added. 'But it won't happen again.'

'I would hope so.' he replied then asked. 'You're sure?'

'Yes, Sir.'

There was a pause as the General digested the information.

'Are you okay, Jack?' he asked more as a friend than a superior.

Jack took a deep breath and nodded slightly. 'Yes, Sir.'

'Jack.' Hammond admonished lightly.

'I'm fine, Sir, really.' he said with determination and holding the general's gaze. 'I've got a handle on it.'

Hammond nodded. 'I will be monitoring your performance closely, Jack. See to it that this doesn't happen again or their will be consequences.'

'Yes, Sir.'

'Dismissed.'

* * *

After seeing Sam go toe to toe with the good doctor, Jack was had doubts that she would be at home later that evening. As half past seven crept ever closer, Jack parked his truck down the street and made his way carefully to her house. There was no car in the driveway and the lights were on, it was likely that she was home alone but it was still a bit of a risk.

At half past seven exactly, the blinds twitched just as they had done two nights ago. She was expecting him.

Filled with a little more confidence he made his way across the street and up to her door. He knocked this time.

A few moments later, it opened revealing a tired looking Sam Carter in sweatpants and a massive USAF sweater. She leaned against the door again, but this time for necessity.

'Hey.' he said with a nervous smile.

'Hey.' she replied with a genuine one and waved him in. 'I was just making some tea.'

'Why don't you grab a seat? I'll get it.' he said heading into the kitchen.

'I'll be in bed.' she said closing and locking the door. 'Janet's orders.'

'Okay.'

A couple of minutes later he wandered through with two steaming mugs of some herbal tea she had in the cupboard.

Sam sat cross legged on the bed with a laptop balancing between her knees.

'That doesn't really look like your _in_ bed.' He said setting down the mug on her bedside table and sitting at her side. 'And what happened to taking it easy?' he said with a nod to the laptop as he sipped his tea.

'Close enough. And this isn't really work.' she said saving her place and closing the laptop. She looked about briefly to find somewhere to put it.

Jack grabbed it and set it on the dresser. He noticed the small look of disappointment on her face at it being so far away. 'You'll get it back later.' He said with a smile.

She smirked and leaned back taking her tea in hand, nursing it between her still chilled fingers.

'It wasn't your fault.' she whispered.

'It was.' he replied. 'Hammond certainly thought so too.'

'What?' she exclaimed, her eyes opening wide. 'What did he say?'

'He asked me what happened.' Jack responded nonchalantly. 'I told him I was distracted.'

'Distracted?' she said with a small smirk.

'What else would you call it?' he said smiling back.

The tension and seriousness poured back into the conversation in the brief pause that followed.

'It was my fault.' she said looking down into her tea. 'I was just as _distracted_ as you. I'm responsible for my own safety.'

'And I'm responsible for the safety of the whole team.' he said taking another sip of tea. 'Hammond is going to be watching me closely from now on. It can't happen again.'

'So... that means what?' she asked anxiously.

He set his mug down, took hers from her hand and set it down too. Shuffling closer he reached out and cupped her cheek gently.

Sam leaned into his touch and that was all the encouragement he needed to press his lips to hers and kiss her deeply. He slid his arms around her and drew her gently over his lap, holding her to him.

She moaned lightly at the movement but settled deliciously over him, wrapping her body around his as her lips moved against his. He slid his hands beneath her sweatshirt, his warm hands against her still cool back. He tried to press as much warmth back into her as possible.

'I love you.' he breathed as their lips parted. 'I'm not giving up on this. I just can't give you up. I need you.'

'Jack...'

He moaned lightly at the sound of his name on her lips unable to help himself from pressing his lips to hers again.

She giggled slightly and responded to his touch, kissing him back with fervour.

'Jack, I love you too.' she mumbled against his lips. 'But what are we going to do?'

'No nookie and an early night before a mission.' he said kissing down her neck.

'Uh huh,' she said distractedly. 'We didn't exactly get round to nookie last night.'

'It includes any kind of sexy related things.'

'Hmm, anything else?'

'Well.' he said leaning back a little and looking up at her. 'I think once I've actually got round to proposing, I won't need to think so much about how I'm going to do it on a mission.'

She grinned down at him.

'Really?' Excitement flushed through her body but she was aware of how delicate this entire situation was so she changed the subject, 'Cause I was thinking more about the sex.'

He brought his fingertips down her back to tease just below her ribs causing her to shiver.

'Samantha Carter, you gutter minded minx.' he replied with a wicked smirk.

'I couldn't help it.' she said shifting her hips against his. 'Last night was amazing, I could barely think straight.'

He grinned. 'Exactly my point. No sex the night before a mission.'

'I think the key thing is that we have sex sometime before we go back to work on Monday.'

'How do you know that won't make you more distracted?'

She smirked, 'Guess that's just a risk I'll...I'll...' She breathed in loudly, her nose crinkling, before leaning back and sneezing loudly into the sleeve of her sweater.

He chuckled lightly and rubbed her back soothingly. 'Not tonight though. Tonight you finish your tea and straight to bed.'

'Are you staying?'

'If you'd like me to.'

She nodded disentangling her body from around him, she crawled under the sheets and took up her mug, her hair sticking up every which way.

Jack smiled and stripped down to his boxers, Sam's eyes on him the entire time.

'You're really hot.' she admitted a blush spreading across her cheeks.

'All the better to keep you warm,' he responded getting in the other side of the bed.

She reached over for his mug and passed it to him.

As Sam finished her tea she could feel his heat warming the bed, warming her body without even being in his arms. Setting her empty mug aside, she hunkered down and pressed her body to his.

Jack set what was left of his tea on the beside cabinet and settled down beside her.

They talked of nothing of consequence for a time but soon Sam's eyes drooped and her jaw dropped in a wide yawn.

'G'night Sam.' he murmured against her hair as he shut off the light.

'Night. Jack.' she whispered back.


	13. Intrusion

**Control: Intrusion**

Jack woke lying on his back with Sam curled at his side. Her head leaning on his shoulder, her leg stretched over his hips and her hand resting on his heart. She had a hold on him entire. He smiled, kissed the top of her head, squeezed her to him tightly and drifted off into a state of semi-consciousness.

Just as a day dream involving a very naked Samantha Carter was getting interesting their was aloud knock at the door causing both of them to start into the waking world.

Sam tilted her head, their gazes meeting as another loud knock sounded.

'Sam?'

'Damn it Daniel.' Jack said jumping out of the bed and hastily throwing on clothes.

Sam slid out of bed carefully, testing her previously exhausted body cautiously. Finding that she stood surely.

'Stay here, I'll find out what he wants.' she said padding out into the hall and pulling the door closed behind her.

Jack nodded to an empty room.

He could hear very little of the conversation but he could make out the unmistakeable tones of Daniel and Teal'c. Panic began to rise in him as soon as he heard Teal'c's deep baritone voice, the guy had a knack for noticing when something was out of place. Jack knew everything the other side of the door was exactly as it should be, he just prayed they hadn't spotted his truck further down the street.

By the time it took Jack to get really quite worried Sam returned to the bedroom.

She smiled at him and he instantly felt relieved. Sam stepped closer and leaned up to murmur in his ear, her hands resting lightly on his chest. His arms moved around her waist of their own accord.

'Daniel dropped me off last night so he knew I wouldn't have a car to come by yours later. They wanted to check on me and see if I was up for going out to breakfast.'

He sighed happily, glad he could still call her his, and pressed his face against her neck.

'I'll get ready,' she continued, 'and leave with them. There is a spare set of keys in the desk in the hall. You leave once we're gone. I'll try to delay them at breakfast as long as possible and we'll head round to yours for say 1200 hours.'

'A masterful strategy.' he murmured kissing her neck.

'I learned from the best.' she replied, her body stretching to allow him better access. 'But it does all hinge on me getting ready.'

He moved his arms from around her but still kept his mouth and tongue working deftly against her collarbone.

'I'm not stopping you.'

She groaned and pressed herself closer to him for one brief moment then drew away with a more than a little reluctance and great strength of will.

'You're such a tease.' she said grabbing a towel from the closet.

'Not if I'm going to put out.'

He threw her a slightly crooked grin.

She blushed deeply and left the room without another word.

After a slightly anxious 10 minute wait, where he fixed the bed before flopping back down on it again to thumb through some advanced mathematics textbook that apparently passed for bedtime reading in the Carter household, she sauntered back into the room wrapped in nothing but a towel.

The door closed.

'How is this...'

The towel dropped and words escaped him as his eyes roamed greedily over her body. He hoped with all sincerity that it would always be like this, that the sight of her body revealed to him would always leaving gasping for breath and struggling to speak. He couldn't imagine it ever not.

'What?' she asked with the slightest of smirks.

'And you think I'm a tease?' he murmured, still careful to keep his voice low.

'If you'd rather I dressed in the bathroom...'

He fixed her with a serious glare.

She grinned.

'Anyway, I heard that you're not a tease if you're going to put out.'

He groaned and tried to focus on the book in his hand.

But very soon he gave up. Jack was sure she deliberately picked the sexiest underwear she owned. It would drive him nuts knowing she was wearing it all day, imagining pealing it from her body later.

Another groan escaped him.

'You know,' he started, 'I wouldn't have thought watching underwear going _on_ would be quite this sexy.'

He delighted in watching the blush spread over her skin, he was almost positive he could see the flesh turn pink beneath the lace of her bra.

'Just because you're thinking about taking it off again later.' she replied, reading his mind.

'Tease.'

'I thought we established that I'm not.' she said drawing a pale flowered dress over her body.

'You are until tonight.' he murmured.

She closed her eyes and shivered slightly as the arousal in his voice cause tendrils of excitement to twist in her stomach.

He frowned a little, concerned that the was still recovering from yesterday, but he grinned as her eyes flashed open and he saw a desire that mirrored his own.

She smiled back.

'Beautiful.' he murmured.

A few minutes with the hair dryer, some make up things and a quick kiss and she was gone.

Jack stretched out on the bed and waited until a few minutes after they'd gone before leaving himself.

Today was going to be a good day.

But tonight?

Tonight was going to be something else.


	14. Even

**Control: Even**

From behind dark glasses he could watch her all day. She was stretched out on a sun lounger on the deck, taking in the sun's rays and pressing out last of the yesterday's chill.

A pang of jealousy stirred in him when she asked Daniel to rub sunblock on her exposed back and shoulders. She caught sight of the grimace around this lips and offered him a smile. He begrudgingly took the hint, Daniel was closer and obviously the safer choice. The last thing Jack needed was for the semi he'd been nursing all day to get any bigger, one of the guys could notice his 'sidearm' which would lead to more than a few questions.

He inclined his head very slightly in acknowledgement, but still he was jealous of that purely platonic touch.

'O'Neill.' Teal'c's voice rumbled shaking him out of his reverie.

'Yeah?' Jack answered distractedly.

'The meat appears to have been cooked.'

'Ah, shit,' he said trying to salvage what he could of the burgers.

'Are you all right, O'Neill?' Teal'c asked with some concern.

'Yes. I'm fine just a little pre-occupied.'

'You are contemplating yesterday's mission?'

'A little, yeah.' Jack agreed with a nod. The big guy wasn't too far off the mark.

'You are not responsible for what happened to Major Carter.'

'Yes, but when we're off world I'm responsible for her safety. For the safety of all of you.'

In a rare display of physical contact, Teal'c rested his hand on the Jack's shoulder. 'I have gone into battle with you on many occasions, O'Neill. I know if it was in your power to protect any one of us, you would do so. Equally, we would also do everything in our power to protect you.'

'So you're saying, yesterday was just one of those things?'

Teal'c withdrew his hand and inclined his head as he responded, 'Indeed.'

Jack smiled softly, 'Thanks, T. Can you do me a favour and grab the stuff from inside and we'll start tucking in?'

'Daniel Jackson, I could use your assistance.' he said disappearing inside for the salad, cheese, buns and sauces.

'Sure thing,' He said following him into the dark interior.

Jack made his way over to the table with a tray of variously charred meats.

Sam took a seat at the table and grinned at the offering.

'They look a little overdone, Sir.'

He took a seat beside her, letting his arm accidentally brush hers, 'I was distracted, Carter.'

They shared a brief and tense moment together, arms resting on the table barely touching but both would swear that sparks arched between the two separate surfaces, before Daniel and Teal'c returned filling the other half of the table.

There was a comfortable silence as everyone took their time assembling the perfect burger. Just as Jack took the first bite of his burger Sam issued the following statement,

'What I wouldn't give for a dip in a pool right now.'

Daniel nodded in agreement, Teal'c arched an eyebrow and, as Jack's mind flashed vividly to the sexy lacy under things Sam was currently wearing and the idea of them wet and clinging to her body as she lay drip drying in the sun, he groaned very loudly drawing the attention of everyone at the table.

He glanced around everyone at the table then, spoke with his mouth full, 'What? I'm enjoying my burger.'

Sam ducked her head and tried not to grin.

Jack chewed and swallowed his mouthful, 'Did someone say something about a pool?' he asked innocently.

'Major Carter did.'

'So how about it, Jack?' Daniel asked glancing around the yard.

'Don't have the money, time or space for a pool. And any way, I'd only be able to use it about 4 months of the year. And that's even when were here and not chasing after aliens half way across the galaxy.'

'That's true, Sir. But still...' she said persisting with the line of conversation. He should have known then he was in trouble.

'I can get you a bucket of water or hose you down if you like?' he said with a grin.

She smiled back, 'I think I'll survive.'

'Teal'c has supersoakers.' Daniel added helpfully.

'I thought the purpose of those weapons was to teach young children the art of combat?'

'They're multi purpose, T.' Jack answered after a particularly large bite. 'Generally, the kids and the Dad soak the hell out of each other for fun before doing very thorough job of pissing off and soaking anyone who didn't want to play in the first place. Usually the Mom trying to get a tan and read some trashy romance novel.'

There was a short pause as everyone at the table considered just how Jack knew this but no longer had the opportunity to engage in such activities.

'So make sure you bring them with you next time and I'll play with you kids then we'll piss off Carter.' he said with a wide smile to break the tension.

The guys seemed to agree that this was a good idea. So did Sam, but it wasn't lost on her that Jack would play the Dad and she would play the Mom in that little scenario.

'Indeed, I shall.'

'Just one thing though.' Added Daniel. 'As long as it's not after a mission like yesterday's. Sure it's hot now, but I think I've had my fill of drenching for this week. I'm still trying to get water out of my ears.'

'Not me.' answered Sam.

Only Jack picked up on the dangerous edge to her tone. No, he pleaded internally, don't say it, don't say it, don't say it.

'I still think I could do with being soaking wet right now.'

Bing!

There it was, after all the teasing and flirting, Jack was no longer nursing a semi but a complete erection. Grunting, he shifted slightly, leaning forward so the material of his shorts would bunch at the crotch hopefully concealing his aching hard on.

Sam smirked knowingly.

'Go ahead. Catch pneumonia for all I care.' he grumbled and downed the rest of his beer.

The mood at the table took a sudden shift at the change in Jack's tone. Daniel and Teal'c looked at Jack utterly taken aback and at a loss for words. Sam lowered her head, knowing she'd pushed just a little too far.

'I'll grab us some more drinks.' she muttered standing and heading inside.

Jack played with the sticker on his bottle a moment before daring a glance at each of his team mates. Teal'c's jaw clenched, the only visible sign of discomfort where as Daniel looked positively livid, eyes glaring wide and a red tinge to his skin too soon to be due to exposure to the sun.

'Jack!'

He stood quickly and turned to the house, still trying to hide his own discomfort. 'I'll go help.' he offered before vanishing into the gloom.

'What the hell was that?' he hissed coming up behind her in the kitchen.

She turned quickly, the slightest hint of fear in her eyes.

'I...I...' she stammered. 'I got a little carried away.'

'A little?'

'Jack, I'm sorry.' she said approaching him carefully with a glance in the direction of the living room.

'You were the one that said we had to be careful around them.' He growled.

Now to Sam, with only his voice to go on as his eyes were still hidden behind dark shades, the tone sounded like frustration bordering on anger, but in reality it was frustration bordering on lust.

'I couldn't help it.' she whispered. 'Knowing you were staring at me all day, knowing what we are, or were, going to do tonight. I needed to know you were as worked up as I am.'

He moved away from her and her eyes followed him.

He walked to the fridge and grabbed three beers. Holding them in one hand he picked up the bottle opener too. He then moved back to the counter top that over looked the living room and had a clear view of the door to the deck and deposited his finds.

'Come here.' he commanded.

She did as she was told. He pressed a bottle and the bottle opener into her hands.

'Don't open it yet.' he said his hand on her hips as he turned her towards the counter. He slid behind her so they both had a clear view of the door before resting his hands on her hips and pressing his body flush against hers, his still aching member trapped between them against her ass.

She gasped slightly.

'Are you still in any doubt what you do to me, Sam?' he growled, his lips hovering over her neck, his breath whispering across her skin.

She shook her head in the negative.

'What about you? Are you all hot and wet for me?'

She nodded.

His left hand slid down to her thigh and slowly began to draw up the material of her dress.

'Jack.' she breathed, trying to move.

He pinned her to the counter using his hips and right hand on her waist.

'I need to know.' he whispered as all the material was gathered and his fingertips moved over her skin to the apex of her thighs.

She stilled against him, not even daring to draw breath, as his fingers dipped beneath the fabric of her panties and pressed into her slick core.

Jack took his sweet time exploring, teasing. She held her breath for as long as she could until she sighed it all out softly, almost whimpering. Still he continued so she gasped until her lungs were full once again.

It would have been so easy to take her then and there, to drop his shorts and slide into her inviting body.

They heard a chair scraping outside.

'Guess we're even.' he said moving his hand away and drawing those moist digits into his mouth as he pulled his body from hers.

'Tease.' he heard her mutter as she began to open the bottles.

He leaned against the counter top enjoying taste of her, removing as much as possible before wiping his hand on his shirt, all the while his eyes drank in her form.

She opened the last bottle and turned to face him.

Before even he was aware what he was doing, he moved forward and pulled her aside, so that they were mostly covered by the wall he pressed her to and kissed her deeply. She responded with equal desperation, her arms curling around him and her body shivering against his.

There was another distant noise from the deck and their lips parted.

He sunglasses had slipped to the end of his nose, she stared into his dark eyes for the first time in the whole exchange astounded by the raw desire burning in them.

'No more teasing. Agreed?' he murmured.

She nodded and stroked his cheek.

His body shook as he pulled away from her, as if already going through withdrawal. He grabbed a beer to try and dull the sensation.

'O'Neill, Major Carter, is everything all right?' Teal'c asked from outside.

Sam coughed slightly before answering.

'Great Teal'c, everything is great.' She called collecting a fresh bottle to replace the one Jack was doing an excellent job of downing in one and a can of soda of Teal'c. Then she added quietly just for Jack as she left the kitchen. 'And they'll be even better soon.'

Throwing back the last of the beer slid his sunglasses back in place, he brought his head down just in time to see her disappear through the door outside. What he wouldn't give to be able to down a quarter bottle of scotch to calm his nerves and numb the fire coursing through his veins, but he needed to stay reasonably sober to let the alcohol burn off so he could perform and enjoy the evenings activities to the best of his abilities.

He glanced at his watch. Only half past two, hopefully Daniel and Teal'c would be good house guests and leave in few hours.


	15. Other

**Control: Other**

1900 hours came and went. They moved inside when seven o'clock ticked by as it was growing steadily cooler outside. Jack sat deep in an armchair wondering if there was anyway possible to get the guys to leave soon but somehow explain Sam staying behind. He stayed relatively silent as the other three continued their conversation. He watched her in discussion with the other two, very carefully so that his glances wouldn't be noticed, she was politely engaged in conversation with Daniel and Teal'c, smiling and chatting amiably but she wasn't as animated as she could have been. She must have wanted them to leave too.

It suddenly occurred to him that they wouldn't really mind if he wasn't here at all. And that gave him an idea.

'Uh guys?' Sam said sometime later nodding at the other side of the room.

Both of them turned to see exactly why Jack had been so quiet the last half hour. His head had lolled forward resting on his chest, both hands together resting on the empty bottle of beer between his legs.

Daniel chuckled lightly. 'Maybe all that sun got to him.'

'Should we not depart?' Asked Teal'c standing.

'Yeah,' agreed Daniel. 'Sam, do you want a lift home?'

Sam made a show of glancing around the house at the mess the four of them had made through the course of the day. 'We can't leave all this for the Colonel. You two head home, I'll call a cab once I've finished tidying up.'

'You want a hand?' offered Daniel.

'No, I'll be fine.' she responded perhaps a little too quickly.

'Are you sure, Major Carter?'

'Yes, Teal'c I'll manage.' She said with a smile.

She walked with them to the door and hugged them goodbye and waved them off.

The instant the door was shut and locked she was lifted up, strong arms under her arms and behind her knees. She grinned and wrapped her arms around his neck.

'Hi.' she said stroking his cheek gently.

'Hey.' he said with a grin, carrying her carefully through to his bedroom.

'That was a little rude.'

'I don't care.' he murmured. 'I want you. I couldn't wait any more. I can't wait any more.'

She grinned widely. 'Me either.'

He smiled and carried her into his bedroom and set her down gently on the bed.

Sam toed off her shoes letting them fall off the edge and shimmed back a little making space for him.

He sighed and remained standing.

'Jack?'

'I... after today... I'm not sure this, that I will last that long.' he admitted, wincing slightly.

She smiled and got to her feet standing directly in front of him.

'I want you, Jack. It doesn't matter how long it lasts... I know it'll be perfect because it's with you.'

He nodded, but his lips were still in grim and serious line.

'And, if you're so concerned about taking your time then we can do that later but, right now, I need you.' she said reaching out and touching his cheek.

Jack turned his head kissing her palm.

'I love you.' he murmured against her skin.

'I love you, too Jack.' she said softly.

The way he gazed at her caused her body to shiver and her breathing to become quick and shallow. She pressed her body to his resting her head on his chest. She could hear his heart beating as fast as her own. Drawing back she began to undo the buttons on his shirt and slid it back over his shoulders, down his arms exposing his bare chest. She stroked his abdomen and kissed along his chest.

Jack let his fingertips over the bare skin on her arms and shoulders as she stripped him slowly.

As her mouth found his nipple her hands reached for the fastenings of his shorts. He grunted lightly, pressing his face into her hair.

She released him carefully from the confines of his shorts and boxers, letting them pool on the floor around his shoes as she moved to the other nipple to give it the same attention.

Jack slowly worked up the material of her dress until it was all bunched under her arms. With some reluctance she drew back enough to allow him to remove the garment. He dropped it at their sides and leaned in and kissed her slowly and deeply as his hands made light work of the lacy underwear he'd so been looking forward to taking off. His hands then spread across every inch of skin he could reach but when he moved his right hand towards her centre she drew back.

'Lie on the bed.' she said some where between an invitation and an order.

He nodded dispatching of his shoes and the material around his ankles before lying down. Truth be told he was glad she was taking the lead right now, it would help it last and help her to enjoy it, as he was sure any semblance of self control would melt away he instant he was inside her.

Sam watched him lay down at her wish. It gave her a thrill; Jack had a subtle strength built into his frame and a commanding presence, yet here he was offering himself to her, bending to her will.

For now at least.

If the darkness and intensity of his gaze was anything to go by, that power and dominance was simmering beneath the surface just waiting to be released. If she was honest with herself, this excited her even more.

She crawled over his body, deliberately not letting her skin touch his as she leaned down and pressed her lips to his in soft fluttering kisses.

Each time she lingered a little longer, until finally his head lifted with hers and his hands pressed the back of her head, keeping her mouth against his. She gave in, and opened her mouth to the onslaught of his tongue. She sucked lightly and moaned into his mouth before lowering her body ever so carefully to his.

Their hips met causing him to groan, she shifted around a little until his erection slid between her folds, the head of his penis teasing her clit, then she settled the rest of her body down.

Feeling as if she wasn't going to go anywhere just yet, he moved his hands down her back to rest on her ass and encouraged a gentle but torturous rhythm from her body, which effectively spread and coated his cock in her moisture.

She mewed into his mouth as his length moved particularly roughly over her clitoris.

He thrust his hips up and used his hands to press her hard against him, their mouths separated to allow her to gasp.

She stilled but for the tiniest movements of her hips, trying to make herself come but it just wasn't enough. Reaching between their bodies, she positioned him at her entrance and thrust down hard.

He groaned against her neck, his fingers at her hips bruising her pale skin.

She tilted her hips forward and clenched the muscles in her behind making him feel even larger inside her.

He grunted and scrapped her skin with his teeth.

She growled and leaned back her eyes closed, her hands resting on his taught stomach as she rocked back and forth clenching and releasing her muscles in time to slow and persistent rhythm.

Watching her pleasure herself with his body was almost enough to make him explode, but he took a deep breath and forced himself to hold back. His left hand roughly massaged her breasts as his right hand attacked her clitoris. He needed her to go first, needed to know she'd gotten something out of it before he rolled them over and thrust into her with wild abandon.

'Oh God.' She breathed, her climax drawing near.

'Open you eyes, Sam.' He murmured, continuing with his ministrations. 'No need to dream any more.'

Her eyes fluttered open as her body began to shake. 'Jack.' she whispered.

His left hand moved to her head, he met her half way as he pulled her down to meet in a desperate kiss. She moaned loudly as fire shot off through every fibre of her body, her inner muscles clutching at him uncontrollably.

He let her have three pulses of her orgasm before rolling them and laying her body beneath him. She recoiled slightly at the movement, the roughness of it bruising her still fluttering flesh. She groaned as he hiked up her left leg and pressed it against the front of his body, her foot raised high above his shoulder. He leaned forward, just a little, and pressed his entire length back inside her still shuddering core and stilled.

'Ahh.' she moaned her head tipping back and her body arching. Everything about her posture would suggest that she was in pain. And she was, but it was exquisite. He seemed to know her body better than she did. Her hands moved up around his neck, holding him to her letting him know she wanted him, wanted this.

'Yes, Jack.' she breathed, her head still tossed back and her body twisted in the sweetest agony.

That was all he needed, he brought his legs further beneath him, slightly shifting his position, he held her left leg tightly with one hand whilst the other gripped the headboard. He moved experimentally, checking for her reaction. Seeing and hearing no objections he began to move more roughly and forcefully seeking his own release.

It lasted longer than either of them had really expected. As he began, her inner walls were still clutching at him in the wake of her previous climax but soon another was upon her, her voice still raise in elation with another climax close at its heels.

She could feel his erection expanding inside her, indicating his immanent release. This sent her screaming and moaning over the edge for the third time.

Jack grunted with his last few shaking thrusts as his whole body convulsed, his cock pulsating deep inside her. He breathed heavily letting her leg drop down to the side before lowering his still shivering body to hers. He panted against her neck as she wrapped her arms and legs around him tightly.

Very slowly, hearts beat more regularly and air was drawn into lungs in long deep breaths.

He kissed her neck oh so softly.

'I...' he paused trying to think of a way to explain his actions but there was a question that needed to be asked first. 'Did I hurt you?' he asked somewhat fearfully.

'No. Yes.' She answered truthfully, her hands smoothing soothingly over his back.

He kissed her neck softly again, needing her to know he was capable of being a more gentle lover. 'I'm sorry.' he mumbled.

'Don't be.'

He could feel pain forming behind his eyes, the emotions of the day catching up to him such that he felt like shattering and wailing like a new born babe in her arms. Had he ruined this before it had even really began?

'I've never... I don't think I've ever been like that before.' He said his head still pressed in the crook of her neck.

'Jack.' she said somewhat sternly.

He raised his upper body onto his elbows, his hands moving gently through her hair as he looked down at her as he tried to blink away the increasing amount of moisture in his eyes.

She smiled, a warm and whole smile.

He loved that about her, all she had to do was smile at him like that and he knew everything would be okay.

'I love you. All of you. I want to be able to call every bit of you mine and mine alone. I knew the other night that you can be a kind and giving lover but I could see in your eyes earlier that there was this as well and I want that too. I'm not some sort of delicate flower, you're not going to break me, Jack. There's a time for making love and a time for other things, and after today, hell the past few days, I think we both needed that.'

'God, I love you.' he said with a wide smile his fingers still threading through her hair. He'd exposed a part of him even he wasn't sure he was aware of, some dark and shadowy aspect of his personality, and there she was, accepting, embracing and loving it just the same.

A small part of him knew it was always there, though he'd never let it escape before. But Sam wasn't like other women he'd been with. She was capable, independent, strong. He knew she'd give as good as she got. He fully expected to see some dark side of her in their upcoming bedroom adventures and he would accept that as she had accepted him.

He leaned down kissing her slowly and deeply, his body still resting heavily between her thighs. She moaned and arched to him, her hips moving against his taking what sensation she could from his flaccid member that was still inside her. He groaned and thrust his tongue into her, kissing feverishly until his cock twitched making her cry out.

He drew back and looked down at the expression of ecstasy and agony on her beautiful features. A slightly disturbing sense of pride coursed through him.

'No more tonight.' he whispered, his knuckles stroking her cheek gently and promised. 'I'll make love to you tomorrow.'

She nodded, her eyes still closed as he withdrew his body from hers. She shivered as the coolness of the room suddenly reached her flushed skin.

He crossed the room to his closet and drew out the bag he'd packed at her house that morning, he picked out a tank top and pair of sweats for her. Sitting at her hip, stroked her cheek until her eyes fluttered open from her doze.

'Hey.' she said with a smile.

'Hey. Got your pj's.'

She sat up slowly and smiled as she touched the pile of clothes.

'You packed a bag for me?'

'Yeah,' he said with a smile. 'I figured that you wouldn't want to hang around in sexy underwear and a dress all weekend and as comfy as you might be in my clothes there would be a distinct trip hazard what with the...'

She kissed him softly.

'You're so sweet.'

He gulped and smiled slightly wondering how she could say that of him after his actions the past half hour.

'I'll go get cleaned up.' she said sliding to the edge of the bed and standing. She was barely vertical before her legs buckled under her, Jack had his arms around her almost instantly, steadying her.

'I've got you.'

She chuckled. 'You know before you, I used to be able to walk after an orgasm.' Sam shuffled her weight experimentally finding that though both legs shook beneath her they were able to carry her. Still, she was in no rush to leave Jack's embrace.

'It's a good thing though, right?'

'Amazing.' she whispered.

'Come on.' he murmured. He kept his right arm tight around her, grabbed her clothes and led her down the hall to the bathroom.

'I think I got it from here.' she said gripping the door jam tightly as she stepped inside.

'Okay.'

He went back to the bedroom, he sighed a little at how messed up the bedclothes were before straightening them. He pulled on his boxers and crawled under the sheets and waited.

She padded back down the hall and smiled seeing him, her hands moving through her hair. 'You could have told me my hair was a mess.'

He smirked, 'I liked it.'

She smiled back then got into bed curling at his side.

Now safe in his arms a sudden wave of exhaustion hit her. She sighed contentedly and shifted even closer. Her breathing evened out quickly as sleep beckoned.

Love swelled in his chest at the sight. He reached over and shut off the light. Kissing her temple, he whispered. 'I love you.'

'Love you.' she mumbled back into his chest causing the feeling to grow even more.

He smiled to himself and settled down to sleep.


	16. Rings

**Control: Rings**

Jack awoke to the feeling of fingertips trailing across his chest.

'Morning.' he mumbled his eyes still shut, the arm that had previously been loosely draped across her back drawing her closer.

'Morning.' she replied softly.

He could almost feel the cogs turning in her mind.

'Whatcha thinking?'

'I was thinking that I'd really like to go out for breakfast. Then I realised that we can't do that. We can't go out for dinner. Can't even do boring stuff like go grocery shopping together.'

'I know.' he murmured, his hand seeking refuge under her tank top and moving soothingly against her skin.

They lay there like that for a few minutes the reality of the secret relationship setting in.

'We'll have that someday. I promise.' Jack said kissing the top of her head. 'This will just have to do for now.'

She sighed softly, 'Okay.'

'Why don't you pick some place and I'll go get the food to go and we can have breakfast out in?'

Sam smiled at his thoughtfulness. 'Yeah, that sounds great.'

'Excellent. So you stay at home and play housewife while I go hunt for food.'

She giggled and slapped his chest playfully.

He smiled glad that she was no longer dwelling on what they couldn't have. Just yet anyway.

'What?' he said with mock indignation. 'You told the guys you were going to clean up last night.'

'It was all part of the act. It's not as if you were actually sleeping.'

'No that's true.' he admitted. 'But I was having this awesome daydream about this really sexy, beautiful woman.'

'Oh really?'

'Yep. She was about your height, similar eyes and hair and she wanted me.'

She smiled remembering what he'd said to her last night and repeated them back to him. 'Open your eyes, Jack. There's no need to dream any more.'

He smiled and let his eyes open for the first time that morning and turned to look down at her. 'I love you.'

'I love you, too.'

'Come on, lets go brush our teeth. I want a kiss before I go out hunting.'

She smiled, slipping from the bed and stretched.

His gaze travelled over her body before coming to a stop at her exposed midriff.

'You know,' she said heading towards the door, her hips swaying more than usual, 'You could go and get brunch instead.'

'It's like you read my mind.' he replied leaping from bed and following her down the hall.

Once their morning ablutions were completed they returned to the bedroom. Everything was they opposite of what had come the night before. They took their time. They teased and smiled and talked. They experimented with different positions, always affectionate and loving until both were completely satisfied.

Their bodies lay in a tangled heap, kissing and stroking one another down from their highs until Jack finally muttered,

'Marry me.'

Sam drew back and looked up at him with a wide smile.

'Yes.'

He pressed his lips to hers and kissed her soundly. Soon they were back in each others arms, lost in the throws of passion, sacrificing the wants of their stomachs in pursuit of satiating a hunger further below.

* * *

'Sorry, I didn't get a ring.' he said as he drove her home.

'It's fine. I couldn't have worn it anyway.'

'I could get you something else?'

'She smiled, 'As long as I have you, that's all I need.'

Glancing over, he smiled back at her before returning his gaze to the road.

They had spent the day together just enjoying each others company, eating food, chatting about nothing of consequence before mustering the energy to conduct another session of lazy love making to round off a perfect weekend. Jack was loathe to take her home but needs must; Daniel was going to pick Sam up in the morning and take her to the base. And neither fancied the close shave they had the other morning.

All too soon her house came into view. He pulled into her driveway and killed the engine.

Neither moved or said anything for few minutes until they suddenly had their arms around one another and were kissing feverishly.

'I don't want to go.' Sam whispered as their lips parted.

'I know.' he murmured stroking her cheek. 'I don't want you to either.'

She sighed and leaned in resting her head against his neck, hearing him say it just made it harder.

'I've got your keys.' he said fumbling in his pocket. The words stung her a little, she'd forgotten he had her spare set. And she would have been quite happy to continue forgetting and letting him hold on to them indefinitely.

She drew back from their embrace as an unfamiliar set of keys was placed in her hand.

'These aren't mine.'

'They're _your_ keys to _my_ place.' he said a little nervously.

She smiled looking at the key and then grinning at the key chain they were attached to, a shooting star with the words 'It came true' on the back.

'Did you get this while you were out earlier?'

She didn't think it would be possible for the man in front of her to blush but he did.

'Um yeah.'

'I'll count these as and engagement ring then.' she said with a wide grin.

He smiled back and kissed her softly. 'Now off to bed with you. The doc ordered plenty of bed rest and you need to make up for all that time we spent in bed _not_ resting.'

'Yes, Sir.' she said with a smirk.

She slid out the car, then turned back to get her bag from the footwell.

'I love you.' he said softly.

She raised her head, her gaze meeting his. 'Love you, too. I'll see you tomorrow.'

'Night.'

'Good night, Jack.'

* * *

He went straight home and got ready for bed. He had been lying in bed the past half hour, his cell phone turning in his hands wondering if he should call her, you know, just to check she was in bed.

He sighed, thinking that it was stupid that he should be this hesitant about calling the woman he'd made love to three times that day, hell, his fiancée for the matter, just to wish her a good night's sleep.

He pressed a button on the cell to make the screen and keys like up, but before he even hit the first digit **_Carter_** flashed up on the screen.

Smiling, he answered with, 'Shouldn't you be in bed?'

'I am. But it feels too big and cold.'

He sighed softly. 'Kinda lonely over here too.'

'So it's not weird that I miss you already?'

'No, in fact I think it's perfectly normal for you to miss your fiancé.'

Her giggle transmitted down the line, 'Fiancé, that'll take some getting used to.'

'No point. It'll be husband after the next time we get leave together.'

'True.' she said another giggle in her voice.

The was a moment of silence before he spoke, 'I miss you too, Sam.'

'This is hard.'

'It's not going to get any easier I don't think.'

'Hmm.'

'Having second thoughts?' he asked, hoping he knew the answer.

'No. You?'

'No. When I came into your lab that day all I was thinking was that I didn't want to have any regrets. Our job... not exactly risk free and I wanted to know that I wouldn't have left anything unsaid between us.'

He could hear the smile in her voice when she said, 'I guess you got a little more than that.'

'More than I had dared to imagine.'

'I'd imagined, just never thought it would happen.' She yawned audibly.

He smiled, 'You really should get some sleep.'

'Yeah, probably. I'll dream of you.'

'I'll meet you there. Good night, Sam. I love you.'

'I love you too, Jack. Good night.'

He listened as she took her time hanging up, the rustle of bed sheets and small sighs as she got comfy then finally the phone went dark and silent in his hand.

Jack smiled and settled down in bed, drawing a pillow that smelled like her against his body and under his nose before drifting off to sleep.


	17. Still Waiting

**Control: Still Waiting**

Just a few short weeks later they left for Vegas on a long weekend. Sam gave the excuse that she was visiting her brother and Jack said that he was going to his cabin in Minnesota to fish (the proposed site of their honeymoon the next time they got leave) in the hopes that no one in the universe would dare to bother them unless the world or indeed the galaxy were in danger.

It had taken almost all of the day to get drive there, they had hoped driving would help to avoid too much of a paper trail. Thought exhausted and tired, they quickly settled into their junior suite and made full use of the large jacuzzi tub and the oversized bed.

Jack held her close in their post-coital bliss, he'd missed her.

They hadn't had the chance to spend entire days together since that weekend and they were lucky if they got to be together 4 nights in a week without being interrupted by some interplanetary crisis or Siler needing help switching on the lights.

Now they had a few days in Vegas, and he was going to make the most of it.

He kissed her neck slowly and teasingly, hoping to rouse her libido from it's momentary slumber.

'Jack.' she said moaning and giggling at the same time.

'What?' he replied innocently.

'You can't be ready to go again.'

'Maybe. Maybe not. Either way, I can make you happy.' he said grinning against her skin.

'I am happy already. I'm here with you, we have the next three days together and we're getting married tomorrow.'

'I know.' he agreed pausing his teasing and looking down at her. 'It's just...'

'I missed you too,' she said leaning up and kissing him slowly.

It didn't take long for it to become more heated. Always they were aware of their limited time together and the need to be with each other entire was all consuming.

'Jack,' she murmured against his lips.

He moved his mouth down her neck to allow her to speak.

'I'm hungry.'

'Me too.' he growled pressing his slight erection against her hip.

She giggled. 'I want food... then we can get to that.'

He grinned, 'Room service, then?' he said reluctant to go through the rigmarole of getting dressed then getting naked again. Of course getting Carter naked again would be fun, but it would also mean she'd need to put clothes on too and that would mean less time seeing her beautiful body this weekend.

'Do you think they'd let us order in pizza?'

He chuckled, thoroughly approving of the idea, 'I don't see why not.'

She smiled getting out of bed and going over to the phone. She spoke briefly with reception and had an even shorter conversation with the pizza place, all the while he simply lay there on his side, head propped up on his hand, drinking her in.

She was an exceedingly beautiful and graceful creature. It astounded him how confident she was, striding around, naked as the day she was born for someone who had a tendency to blush at the drop of a hat. A part of him hoped that it was him that gave her that confidence and allowed her to truly be herself.

She hung up the phone and smiled at him quizzically, 'What?'

He smiled wider, his eyebrow twitching slightly.

'Nothing. So... when will the pizza get here?'

'They said about 20 minutes, I asked the reception desk to charge it to the room and bring up four beers at the same time.'

'My, my we do think of everything.' he replied. 'So, 20 minutes you say?' he added a wide grin spreading over his features.

'No way it that enough time and last thing either of us would want is to be interrupted half way through.'

'It's enough time for what I have in mind.' he said beckoning her over.

'What would that be then?' she said drawing steadily closer to the bed.

He just grinned and patted the empty expanse of bed beside him.

She lay down somewhat tentatively, settling against his body, and gazed up at him, eyes filled with love and trust.

He smiled leaning in and whispering into her ear.

'I'm going to make you see stars, Samantha.'

She shivered and moaned, it was the feel of his breath, the desire in his tone and the gravelly low sound of her full name on his lips.

He leaned back slightly and grinned seeing her pupils swollen with lust.

'Thought you weren't too keen on your full name?'

'Said like that, you can call me anything you want.' she answered quickly, desperate for whatever he had planned to start.

'You're mine, Samantha.' he murmured adopting the same tone, watching as her eyes fluttered closed and the tiniest gasp escaped her flushed lips. 'Mine.'

'Yes.' She breathed.

He kissed his way down from her neck to her thigh before settling between her parted legs and dropping his mouth to her glistening centre.

By the time that there was a knock on the door just 23 minutes later, Sam was little more than a quivering mass of gooseflesh and moans.

Jack grinned at his handiwork before wiping his chin on the sheets and pulling on a fluffy white bathrobe. He stepped through to the living room area to get the door. The guy grinned knowingly, but Jack just shot him a look grabbed the pizza and beer from him and kicked the door shut in his face. Turning back to the room he had expected to see Sam stumbling from the bedroom area in pursuit of food but no such sight greeted him. He set the pizza and beer on the coffee table and looked to the bed. She was sleeping, still sprawled out in that deliciously inviting position he'd left her in.

'Sam.' he said softly trying to rouse her.

Not a bit did she stir.

An idea burst forth in his mind and he grinned. He grabbed one of the chilled beers from the table and twisted of the cap, taking a sip as he made his way through to the bedroom. He touched the cold glass to her hip.

'Fuck!' she gasped, her whole body pulling away from the sensation. Her barely open eyes glared at him, 'Jack!'

He smiled and chuckled. 'Think that's the first time I've heard you curse.'

'Damn, shit and hell that was fucking cold.' she growled rolling out the other side of the bed and grabbing the other bathrobe.

He laughed. 'That's us good to get married now. Couldn't very well get into this if I didn't know how you would react to some of the stupid stuff I do. And you're kind of cute when you curse.' He held out the beer to her over the bed as a peace offering.

Her eyes narrowed and she took the beer.

'Cute?'

'Yeah, it doesn't really suit you.'

She smiled bashfully.

'But good try though.'

'I can't help it.' She said wandering through towards the sofa.

'The academy can't be what it used to, I remember cursing being one of the first and most important lessons.' He said as they took a seat and he twisted open another beer for himself.

'Oh they tried, but the damage had already been done.'

He cocked head and looked at her curious as to what might have happened.

She sighed a little and sipped her beer.

'The first time I got caught cursing it was by my mom. It was the last thing she pulled me up for before she died so it kind of stuck. I've never really felt comfortable cursing. Feels like I'm letting her down somehow.'

He put his arm around her shoulders and drew her closer.

'You know, being a parent doesn't work like that.' he whispered.

She rested her head on his shoulder. 'I know.'

'Pizza's getting cold.' he stated.

'Do you...' she started then stopped.

He sighed.

'Report card.'

'What?'

'A stupid report card was the last thing that I got mad at Charlie about. He was failing two subjects, can't even remember what they were now, and not concentrating in class. Everything had settled down and was back to normal before the accident but I still regret every word I said that day. In the grand scheme of things two D's and daydreaming doesn't mean shit if he was happy.'

She rested her hand on his thigh.

He took a large gulp of his beer and kissed her temple. 'I'm sure your mom is proud of you, wherever she is and whatever words you choose to express yourself.'

'Jack...' she was at a loss for what to say. She wanted to tell him that she was sure Charlie was happy. That he was a great dad. And that she was looking forward to the day that she would make him a dad again.

Their gazes met and it became apparent that she didn't need to say anything, he knew it all already.

'We should eat.' he said leaning forward and setting his beer on the table.

'Wait.' she set down her own bottle before pressing him against the back of the sofa and straddling his thighs and cupping his jaw.

It might not have needed to be said but still she wanted to.

'I've seen you with Cassie, I know that you were and will be a great dad and I can't wait until we're parents together.'

He sighed and closed his eyes.

She kissed him softly, almost as an apology in case he didn't want hear what she just had to say.

His hands slid round her waist and held her tightly

'I'm looking forward to that too... but when? I'm not getting any younger. I'm happy to keep us a secret but we can't exactly start a family without people noticing one or two things.'

Birth control had very quickly become necessary for all female members of SG teams after the incidents with what was later termed a 'land shark' on P6X 137. Both attacks had been focused on two female members of the teams that visited the uninhabited planet and it hadn't taken Janet too long to figure out that the fact that 'the time of the month' had been a factor in the attack. Since then, it had become standard protocol for all women who regularly travelled through the gate to be on a type birth control that prevented periods. Scientists and specialists were spared that particular necessity as, for the most part, gate travel for them could be arranged around such things.

There would be no possibility of secretly starting a family while Sam was still on full active duty with SG1.

'I don't know.' she answered truthfully, resting her forehead against his.

'How long do we let them hold us back?'

'Until we're found out or can't stand it any more.'

He smiled. 'So next week then?'

She smiled, appreciating his attempt at levity. 'We'll get there, one day.'

Leaning forward he claimed her lips, his left hand moving up and through her hair holding her to him despite there being no need. His lips moved against hers insistently longing to deepen the kiss.

She turned her head to the side and opened her mouth, inviting in his tongue. Spreading her knees wider, her hips settled more firmly against his, their bodies closer than before.

He broke away quite suddenly, 'Pizza first, then practice.' he murmured.

She took the hint, it was his way of saying that if they continued much further they wouldn't stop until the pizza was cold and the beer was warm. Though layers of thick towelling she could feel his arousal straining. She smiled and kissed him softly.

'Okay.' she said withdrawing her body from his, not caring that her robe fell open slightly exposing her body to his gaze.

He groaned, unable to draw his eyes away from the pale expanse of skin.

'Pizza first.' she said sitting next to him, not bothering to ensure she was fully covered.

'Really?' he asked with a disappointed pout, his eyes still resting on her breasts.

She smiled, 'Yes. You can wait, right?'

'If I have to.' He said smiling back at her squeezing her hand before reaching for their rapidly cooling midnight snack.

With bellies full of beer and pizza they returned to bed. The day long drive and their exertions in bed earlier that evening caught up with them. They barely had the energy to settle naked against each other and kiss good night before their eyes began to close.

'You can wait, right?' she asked sleepily.

'I would wait forever for you, Sam.' he said kissing her neck softly.

But both were glad to know for sure that they wouldn't have to.


	18. Free

**Control: Free**

It was a very small and simple ceremony in their hotel. Two members of staff served as witnesses. Jack wore a suit. Both were a little disappointed that he wasn't wearing his dress blues but they had agreed that it would raise fewer questions like this. Sam wore a plain knee length white dress.

As they travelled down in the elevator, it took all of his restraint not to press her against the side of the car and smudge her lipstick. His hand gripped hers tightly.

Plain gold bands were exchanged but it was bitter sweet knowing they'd need to take them off in around 48 hours.

They kissed sweetly.

Sam cried.

Jack blinked furiously as he drew back then swept his thumbs gently under her eyes, his skin soaking up the moisture.

Documents were signed and tucked safely in his breast pocket.

They were back in the elevator less than half an hour later. Silent tears were still rolling down her cheeks. He kissed her slowly, his arms around her waist, hers around his neck.

As they reached their floor, with barely any encouragement, her legs moved up and around his waist and he carried her to their room.

He kissed away her tears until their was nothing left before slowly undressing her and completing their union.

'My wife.' he whispered his hand trailing over her side as she lay curled against him, his other hand gently twisting the recently placed ring.

'My husband.' she sighed knowing that she would only be able to say that to him for now.

They lay like that just simply holding each other until the sun dipped below the horizon and twilight descended on the city of lights.

Jack glanced at the alarm clock.

'We should get dressed.'

'I thought we were having dinner in the room?'

Even two states away from their place of work they wanted to be cautious, they had no intentions of leaving the hotel and exploring the city. In fact, for the most part they planned on staying confined to their room.

'We are. But I've arranged a little surprise before dinner.' He said sliding from bed and pulling on his boxers, suit pants and shirt leaving the top two buttons undone.

'What?'

'If I told you it wouldn't be a surprise.' he said picking up her underwear and dress and bringing it over to her.

She dressed in silence. She wasn't entirely sure what she had expected to feel after marrying him but it certainly wasn't this. There was no elation, only resignation to the fact that this is what their lives were going to be for the foreseeable future; yes, they were together but they were still confined, trapped even. She sighed deeply.

'Hey.' he said wrapping his arms around her once she was dressed.

'Hey.' she responded softly her eyes not meeting his.

He stroked her cheek with his knuckles until her eyes met his.

'I love you.'

There was a long blink as she fought to hold back tears again.

'I love you, too.' she whispered back.

He smiled softly and took her hand leading her out into the hall to the elevator.

It was only when the car started moving that she realised that they were heading up and not down.

'We're going up?'

'Up and up.' He said with a knowing smile.

Arriving at the top floor he took her hand and led her to the end of the corridor then up a two flights of stairs to the roof. As soon as she entered the stairwell she could hear the familiar whine and chug of a helicopter idling.

Up and up.

She squeezed his hand and followed him.

Jack must have told the pilot that they were in the Air Force, she couldn't imagine any pilot worth their salt letting civilian clients approach an idling helicopter.

Very quickly and with practised movements they settled in the back small craft, door closed tight and headphones and microphones tested they were soon soaring over the glittering city bathed in an ethereal twilight glow.

The instant the skids left the roof she knew that this was exactly what she needed. All of her concerns were left on the roof and all that mattered was that she was here in a beautiful city with Jack, her husband.

Sam leaned close to the window taking in every glittering facet, she could feel Jack drawing close behind her pressing his body to hers. She reached back resting her hand on his knee. He kissed her neck gently.

They spun around the city, the timing just right that they caught most of the fountain show in front of the Bellagio before moving back down the strip to their hotel.

It was short, almost as short as the ceremony, but the mood was entirely different when they stepped back into the elevator.

She was pressed against the side of the car, every fibre of her body arching to him, aching for him. He carried her to their room again, her legs tight around his waist.

In the time that they had been flying over the city, the hotel had dressed the small dinning table, for an intimate dinner for two. Dinner which was conveniently set over chafers to keep warm and dessert in fridge to keep cool. Candlelight filled the room, there was no need to switch on the lights as they entered.

They barely registered the change in the room, too engrossed in each other.

They were naked before they'd gotten more than 5 feet inside but instead of heading for the bed Sam suntered over to the window. She pressed her hands to the glass testing it lightly, before resting against it more heavily and glancing back at him, her position inviting.

He grinned stepping forward and pressing his body to hers, his hard length pressing against her ass. Jack drew her torso upright as teased her body slowly and deliberately with his hands, occasionally catching sight of her reflection in the glass mixing headily with the bright lights of the city below. When he could no longer hold back, his gaze met hers in the glass, his thumb and forefinger tweaking her nipple, she nodded lightly and leaned forward.

She moaned loudly as his cock found her entrance and slid into her depths painfully slowly. He'd deliberately avoided putting fingers inside her, wanting to be a tight and wet as possible as he pressed his aching length into her core.

With the relief he felt being nestled deep in her body, he found his restraint returning, he bent forward kissing all of the skin his mouth could reach until her body wriggled insistently around him.

'Jack.'

'Yes, my darling wife?' he growled, flexing a muscle that made his erection twitch in her body.

'God, Jack please!'

'Please what, Mrs O'Neill?'

'Oh for Christ's sake! I want my husband to fuck me. Is that too much to ask?'

'Certainly not.' he said his hands gripping her hips tightly as he began to move slowly out until just the tip of his cock remained and then slamming back into her body.

'Yes!'

In their own way they each had flashbacks to the first time they'd come together entirely, this experience was just as hot, passionate and demanding. They held back nothing; Jack using all his strength to press into her as hard and fast as possible and Sam essentially benched pressed most of their combined weight against the glass with each thrust, struggling to keep her body a rigid and fixed as possible to aid his onslaught.

'Fuck.' he growled as he could feel a familiar tensing in his lower abdomen.

'Yes! Jack!'

Their bodies we already becoming attuned to one another, she had been unconsciously waiting for this; for that delicious feeling of his body tensing, his cock expanding insider her, increasing sensations against her g-spot.

He groaned loudly as he came and buried himself as deep as he could go. She pressed back against him, moaning as pressure built up against her cervix and finally sent her crashing over the edge.

He gripped her shivering body, holding her still as their bodies jerked and bucked against one another, their climaxes seeming to go on for age.

'Sam?' He murmured sometime later.

'Yeah?' She said leaning heavily against the glass.

'You okay?' One hand remained on her hip, whether it was to steady her or himself he wasn't really sure, as the other moved soothingly over her back.

She hummed softly. 'More than okay.'

He smiled. 'Dinner?'

She hummed again in vague agreement.

'Come on, Mrs O'Neill.' he said sliding from her body and lifting her into his arms, rather ironically, bridal style for the first time today and carried her to the bathroom.

She grinned up at him. 'You know I can't take your name, not really.'

'What?'

'My PhD, it's issued in the name of Samantha Carter.'

'Can't you be Doctor Carter and Mrs O'Neill?' he said setting her down in the huge walk in shower.

'Maybe, but the paperwork might be a bit tricky.' she said leaning against the cold wall, still unsteady on her feet. Jack turned on the spray checking the temperature before standing under the massive shower head and drawing her body against his.

'I like the sound of Mrs O'Neill.' he murmured against her ear.

'So do I.' she answered with a grin.

They showered quickly though they still had time to let their hands trace over each other's skin skin as they removed the sweat and smell of sex from their bodies. Once their bodies were clean she leaned in a kissed him, his fingers threaded through her hair.

Very few moments in his life had ever felt perfect. This was certainly one of them. He drew back and smiled at her softly.

'I love you.' she murmured.

'Hey, that's may line.'

'I thought I should say it first this time.'

'You said it first the first time.'

'And what? You're trying to make up for it?'

'Something like that.' He said moving his head from side to side.

She smirked and shut off the shower. 'You know, I can see it in your eyes. I can see when you're thinking it, when you're about to say it. I can see you feeling it.' She pulled a towel to her body and tossed him another.

'I see it in you too but I still like saying it.'

'And I like hearing it.'

'I love you.' he said with a grin as he wiped his body dry.

She giggled, 'I love you too.'

The candles had burned down halfway by the time they sat down to dinner dressed in matching bathrobes once again.

They dinned and smiled, drank champagne and chatted by the dim light always touching, either her foot trailing up and down his calf or his fingertips tracing patterns on her palm. His digits often lingering on the small band of gold on her ring finger, still thoroughly astounded that he could call her his, call her his wife.

Her smile grew wider every time those fingers lingered on the metal, she was still getting used to the idea too.

'Bed?' she suggested before draining the last of the champagne from her glass.

Arousal glimmered in his eyes but she recognised something else too. She realised his eyes weren't hooded with lust but heavy with exhaustion. It had been an emotional and exhausting day.

He didn't say anything.

She smiled knowing that he didn't want to let her down.

'It's getting late.' she said indicating that they didn't need to have sex.

He frowned a little, knowing that she'd read him so well disturbed him slightly.

'I can...' he started glancing around.

'Jack.' she said.

He could feel her eyes on him. He feared he might see pity, that she might realise that she was with an old man who couldn't give her everything that she wanted.

'Jack.' she said a little more softly.

He finally raised his eyes to hers.

No pity, no regret.

'Come to bed.' She said softly setting down her glass. She stood, coming round to his side and held out her hand.

He smiled taking it and standing. She snuffed out the candles, in near pitch blackness she led him over to the bed. He watched as she slid off her robe and then reached for his, removing it from his body. Her eyes moved over him before meeting his gaze.

'You're beautiful.' she said.

He found himself believing her but still he responded, 'This old thing?'

'Yes.'

'Scars?'

'Yep.' she said her hand touching one she knew was particularly sensitive, causing him to shiver.

'My knees are shot.'

'Sometimes I like to be on top.'

He grinned knowing that was certainly true.

'Do you have an answer for everything?'

She grinned, 'Yes.'

He pressed his lips together in thought before asking question that had burned in him for sometime, 'Why do you love me?'

Her gaze snapped up to his.

He really had no idea.

She smiled. 'Quite a few different reasons actually. You're strong.' her hand moved over his bicep. 'You're kind.' her hand resting over his heart. 'Sexy.' her hand moved down over his abdomen causing it to quiver under her touch 'And there is nothing more attractive than someone who is totally in love with you.'

He smirked. 'Stealing lines from movies as well?'

She giggled. 'But it's true. Even if it was said in _The Sound of Music _first.'

'It's just you, Jack. I love all of you.'

He smiled and kissed her softly. 'Thank you.'

Smiling back, she moved from him and crawled into bed. 'Now are you coming to bed or not?'

'Don't you want to know why I love you?' he said getting in beside her and drawing her against his side.

'I have a few ideas, but all that I need to know is that you love me.'

'All the more reason for me to keep saying it to you.'

She smoothed her hand over his chest.

'I love you.' he murmured.

'I love you too.'


	19. Location

**Control: Location**

Their time in Vegas was over all to quickly and soon they were back on the road. After few hours driving they turned off the interstate and along a scenic stretch of road in search of the ideal picnic spot. Somewhere near Fremont Indian State Park they found a secluded area to park and a ten minute walk later they were entirely alone in the wilderness. The business of eating lunch didn't take long at all, but the end of the weekend was fast approaching, aware of this their bodies were inexplicably drawn to each other over jackets spread hastily in the clearing. Their skin burned in the noon sun but it was nothing compared to the heat of their passionate embrace. The thick trees did little to dampen the echo of their calls through the valley. They grinned and held each other close as their cries resonated back to them.

He pressed his mouth to her reddened flesh. 'We should make a move.'

'We could just stay here.' she said smoothing her hand through his hair.

'Go AWOL?' he said incredulous.

'I know, I know. Just something I needed to say out loud.'

'We need to go home, Sam.'

'Yeah.' She said her fingertips still teasing his scalp, still reluctant to move.

He smiled content to stay here as long a she needed despite the 8 hour drive that lay ahead of them. His body covered hers attempting to shield it from the autumn sun as his lips caressed her body.

'I want to live with you.' She murmured. 'When you know... I would like to move in with you. It makes sense. I don't have that much stuff after moving from DC and your place just feels like home, you know?'

'You sure?' he said against her breast, his eyes meeting hers.

'Yeah.' she said with a smile.

'I'd like that too.'

She took a deep breath glad that _home_ had been decided. 'We should go. It's getting late.'

He stroked her cheek gently. 'Okay.'

They kissed once more, got dressed and back on the road home.

'That's the first time I've had sex outside,' she said with a smile as they rejoined the interstate running her fingers through her hair to remove little twigs and other bits of nature.

'Really?' he said looking over at her. 'So where's the weirdest place you've done it? You know, before the park.'

She chewed her lip.

'Sam?'

'I'm thinking.'

He grinned and waited.

'Wow, my sex life has been really boring.' She eventually stated.

'So where?'

'The couch.' she said with a wince.

He chuckled. 'Really?'

'Well, that's if you don't count the other night. I think having sex against a hotel window is definitely weirder, sexier and more awesome than the couch.'

'I kind of figured after your collage story you'd be more, well... adventurous.'

'I guess it just takes the right person to bring it out in me.' she replied grinning over at him.

He smiled back.

'So what about you?' she asked.

'What?'

'Don't play innocent with me, where's the weirdest place you've had sex?'

'Besides the window?'

'I'm glad that that ranks up there, but yeah.'

'Well, Sara went through this really horny phase when she was pregnant with Charlie... I didn't instigate any of it, honest. Well, at least I didn't mean to but apparently me touching things or concentrating on something did something to her.'

'Understandable.' she murmured.

He smirked and looked over at her, 'You think so?'

'Yeah.' she admitted with a small blush, knowing that the tiniest of every day things that he did could make her stomach twist and coil. 'So... where?'

'Changing room at Target. In the car behind a gas station at 2 in the morning, she wanted something to eat but didn't know what so she wanted to come with me to the store and got distracted. Disabled toilet at the movies. An empty room at the hospital after one of her scans. A show home... I ah... I think that's it.'

'Jesus. You did all that?'

'What can I say? I like pleasing my woman.'

She grinned knowing that he was now at _her_ beck and call.

'So what about before all the hormone induced craziness?'

'Just the usual really. The car in a secluded spot, the park, under the stars.'

A twinge of jealousy spread through her seeing the smile that spread over his features at the mention of the last one, as if he was recalling a particularly fond memory.

In reality though, he was mentally moving through quiet spots around Colorado Springs intending to make love to her that night in the bed of his truck under the stars.

Sensing the sudden quietness from the other side of the car, he glanced over at her. 'You okay?'

'Yeah.' she said distractedly.

'Listen, your sex life is as interesting as you want it to be. The other night? That was sexy as hell. I mean really, really hot.' He reached over and squeezed her hand lightly.

She smiled sheepishly.

'Is there anything you've ever wanted to try but not done?'

'You mean like fantasies?'

'Yeah.'

'I'm not sure this is the best conversation to have if you're driving.'

'I suppose not.' he said still holding her hand.

A minute or two passed before she whispered a single word. 'You.'

'What was that?'

'You. The past couple of years my only fantasy has been you.'

He grinned and brought her hand up to his lips. 'You'll need some time to think of a new one then.'

She thought back to what he'd said about pleasing his woman and she knew he'd do anything in his power to make her happy.

'What about you?' she asked wanting to do the same for him.

'My wish has already come true, Sam. I'm in love again with a beautiful woman and I can call you my own.'

'But you must...'

'I do. I mean...I kind of already did.' He said glancing at her.

She breathed deeply remembering how he'd taken her the first time, how he'd claimed her the other night. That primal part of him. Little did he know that that was exactly what she craved, to be desired so much it caused insanity, to be made his and his alone.

'I'm all yours, Jack.' she said squeezing his hand. 'I trust you.'

He gripped her hand tighter in response since he couldn't kiss her senseless while he was driving.

'You were right,' he murmured that low gravelly tone she appreciated so much. 'This is the wrong conversation to be having whilst I'm driving.'

She smirked and turned her gaze to the road, her hand still enclosed in his.

* * *

Many hours of driving later, Jack turned off the interstate again and through Pike National Park. Sam didn't question the detour, the slightly longer way home, she was just happy to still be with him. He drove until it was dark, glad that they were still a little over 15 miles from Colorado Springs when he turned right up a forest road.

'Jack?'

'It's a nice night don't you think?' He said by way of an explanation.

The truck slowed and stopped. He killed all the lights glad that there was enough moonlight to see by. He grabbed their jackets and hopped from the cab. Sam followed a little behind him.

'Bit cold don't you think?'

'We'll warm up,' he said clambering up on the bed, laying down their jackets then himself.

She just looked at him, her arms crossed over her body.

'But isn't it risky? You know, this close to-'

'Sam, all of this is risky. Just come lie with me a while. Please?'

She crawled up and wrapped her body around his and looked up into the clear night sky.

A kind of peace settled over her.

Jack sighed happily and held her hand.

'You know 5 years ago I never would have thought it would be possible to go travelling up there.' he said.

'I was just starting out in the program back then. It was all so improbable. Just another problem for me to work on. When we actually got results, the idea of going out there... it was terrifying and wonderful at the same time.'

'Kinda like us... I'd barely dreamed that we could be like this.'

'Is it still terrifying?' she asked softly.

'Yes. Of course it is.' he admitted.

'But wonderful?'

'Definitely.' he replied, she didn't need to see his face to know he was smiling.

'Jack.' she said turning and looking up at him.

'Yeah?' he said lifting his head, looking down at her.

'Make me see stars.'

'Ready for your own bit of terrifying and wonderful?'

'No,'

He raised his eyebrows and turned his head in a silent question.

She continued, 'I just realised that _all_ of my life is terrifying and wonderful. So I should just enjoy everything that I can.'

'Including me.' he said rolling her onto her back and smiling down at her.

She smiled back, her body shivered.

'Are you still cold?' he asked concerned.

'No.' she answered truthfully. It wasn't the temperature that caused her to shiver. It was the way he looked at her, like there was nothing he would rather lay his eyes on for the rest of his life. As if any time he was away from her he would be counting down the seconds until he could see her again. 'I'm quite warm actually.'

Despite her words, it was a cool evening so he only removed her shoes, pants and panties laying them carefully to the side.

'Socks on?' she said watching him as he knelt over her, his right hand teasing her inner thighs.

'Don't want you getting cold feet.'

'The time for cold feet would have been before I said I do.'

He smirked and pressed his middle finger into her waiting warmth. 'So no chance of that now?'

'Nope...' she breathed, her head dropping back and her butt clenching pushing hips up to his hand. 'Too hot.'

'You are so hot, Samantha.' He murmured kissing her neck and pressing another digit into her centre to work the moisture he could feel pooling in her body.

She groaned loudly. 'I want you, Jack.'

'Just checking you're ready for me.' he said cleaning his fingers with his mouth before reaching for his belt.

'Sometimes I just need to see you and I'm wet.'

'Well, that thought isn't going to distract me at all when we go back to work tomorrow.' he said sarcastically pushing his jeans and boxers down to his knees. Leaning back, he grabbed the tail gate and pulled it up so it clicked into place.

He lowered his body to hers, just settling between her thighs for now and letting his feet rest against the raised tailgate so that he was ideally placed for thrusting later. He smiled at her, his knuckles brushing her cheeks as he pressed his lips ever so gently to hers.

She gasped and moaned into his mouth with each delicate and fluttering touch of his lips.

'Oh God, Jack.' she breathed.

He let his lips move down her jaw. He was barely touching her at all and yet she was reacting so strongly He grinned against her ear. 'Shouldn't you have your eyes open, Sam?'

'Hmm.' was the only answer he received.

He trusted that she did so, keeping his focus on her neck as he drew her right knee up his side. The left copied the motion of its own volition. The feet at the end of those limbs found purchase on the wheel arches of the truck.

Unable to resist the idea of her sprawled out like that he leaned back and gazed down at her.

'God damn it, Sam.' he breathed

She smiled widely, 'Get back down here.'

'Yes, Ma'am.' he said his hand moving up her left leg as he leaned forward, timing it perfectly so that his hand reached her centre just in time to guide his entrance into her body.

She moaned and pulled his lips to hers, her hands gripping his hair tightly. He kissed her as hard as she demanded but he rocked his hips deliberately slowly in small round motions.

Her teeth bit his lower lip and she growled at him.

She wanted more but he wasn't going to give it to her.

Not yet. She _had_ asked to see stars.

He thrust hard once, causing her to gasp and release him. He stilled running his tongue along the tender flesh tasting blood.

'Jez, Sam.' he groaned before lifting his body slightly, hoping to keep his skin out of the reach of her teeth.

Her body arched and her eyes fluttered closed as she enjoyed the new angle.

He grinned watching her and began rocking slowly again.

She moaned and lifted her hips in time to his but it wasn't enough, she was dangling over the precipice but there wasn't enough to take her over. As soon as she realises this those once blue eyes flashed up at him black and unforgiving. She went to move towards him again but he saw it coming and pressed a hand to the middle of her chest forcing her back down.

'Stay down.' he commanded.

She glared at him but stayed where she was.

He drew back a little and gripping the tops of her thighs pulled her down a few more inches, drawing her knees closer to her chest and spreading her just a little wider. His hands rested either side of her hips, his elbows almost nestled behind her knees as his member disappeared entirely into her body.

'Jack.'

Until that point he'd felt in control, but when she uttered his name he became completely lost in her, in them, in the single entity that they were.

They moved in tandem, to a rhythm that was uniquely their own.

She cried out as an orgasm shuddered through her, her hands pressing against the cab, holding her jerking body down on his still thrusting hips.

Her eyes fluttered open and she saw the stars brighter than she'd ever seen them before and above her, was her lover, her husband, her Jack.

'Jack.' she moaned, looking deep into his eyes feeling her body reacting to his continued movements.

'Sam.' he gasped in response, utterly breathless. Acid was building in his muscles but he was so close.

Through her own issues with coming down whilst climbing back up she saw his struggle. One by one she brought her legs up against his chest, her sock covered feet above his head.

He groaned at the tight sensations the new position offered and finding a fresh reserve of energy, he thrust impossibly harder.

Their eyes locked together as she climaxed first before pulling him up to his own high.

He withdrew from her quickly before collapsing beside her, panting heavily, his eyes shut tight.

Sam recovered and pulled on her clothes then lifted his boxers and jeans up his body for him. He was still breathing heavily as she wrapped her arms around him. She moved her hands through his perspiration slick hair and kissed his damp temple.

'I have slipped the surly bonds of earth and danced the skies.' she murmured.

She felt him smile against her neck. 'High Flight.'

'Yeah.'

'Just about every airman in my class used that poem to get women in to bed.'

'You?'

'No... did learn the poem though.'

'Really?'

He pulled himself up to a seated position against the side of the truck. He coughed lightly before reciting from memory;

'Oh! I have slipped the surly bonds of earth,  
And danced the skies on laughter-silvered wings;  
Sunward I've climbed, and joined the tumbling mirth  
Of sun-split clouds, -and done a hundred things  
You have not dreamed of -Wheeled and soared and swung  
High in the sunlit silence. Hov'ring there  
I've chased the shouting wind along, and flung  
My eager craft through footless halls of air...  
Up, up the long, delirious, burning blue  
I've topped the wind-swept heights with easy grace  
Where never lark or even eagle flew -  
And, while with silent lifting mind I've trod  
The high untrespassed sanctity of space,  
Put out my hand, and touched the face of God.'

And with that final line he cupped her cheek gently.

She smiled up at him. 'I think every pilot has a soft spot for that poem.'

'Yeah, kind of captures you doesn't it.'

The rumbling of car drawing close brought them back to reality.

Sam put on her shoes with a blush creeping over her cheeks.

The car slowed a little as it passed them. An older man and woman shook their heads at them from inside. Jack smiled and waved in an overly friendly manner. The car sped off.

Sam giggled. 'Think we'll ever be too old to enjoy _adventures_ like this?'

Jack winced and groaned as he dropped from the back of the truck, his knees aching.

'Might take a little more time to prepare and recuperate but I hope not.' He gripped the side of the truck as he meandered around to the cab.

'You okay to drive?' she said hopping from the back with her youth and the fact that she wasn't the one doing the work on her side.

'Think so.'

She came round behind him and watched him get in the truck shaking her head.

'Move over.' she ordered.

'But...'

'Jack.' she admonished.

'Fine.' he growled and did as she asked.

* * *

She only noticed he'd fallen asleep against the window when she pulled into his driveway. A smile spread over her lips as she shut off the engine. He still didn't wake.

'Jack.'

Still nothing.

She slid closer and reached out to run her fingers through his silvering hair.

'Jack.' she said softer still.

'S-sam?' he said waking slowly.

'We're home.'

He blinked and looked around.

'So we are. I fell asleep?'

'Yup.' She said with a smile, still moving her hand through his hair.

He groaned a little leaning into the touch and closing his eyes.

'That's not really helping me wake up.' He murmured.

She continued despite his protests, she just couldn't seem to take her hand away.

'Let's head inside and get to bed. We've got an early start tomorrow.'

'Uh huh.' he murmured his eyes still closed.

Sam kissed his cheek and then withdrew herself from him. She grabbed their bags and jackets deliberately taking her time as she heard him groan when he slid from the cab.

'God,' he grunted trying to shake the stiffness from his limbs as he made his way to the front door.

'I'll go on top next time,' she said with a grin coming up behind him.

'That is more than fine by me.' he replied clicking the remote to lock the truck before opening in the door and stepping aside to let her in the house first. She smiled heading into the darkness and setting their bags down in the hall.

She was looking through them when Jack wrapped his arms around her to draw her away.

'That can wait.'

'Just getting this.' she said rising and holding out a small black ring box.

He sighed very softly.

'I don't want them getting lost.' she continued.

'Now?'

She shrugged.

Jack reached down and took her hand in his. 'This ring is just a symbol. And just because it's not on your hand doesn't make it any less meaningful or my love for you any less strong.'

He removed the band very carefully before taking the box from her and setting the ring in the velvet cushion.

Sam cupped his cheeks and kissed him deeply. 'I love you so much, Jack.'

'I love you too.' he said smiling down at her.

Her hands smoothed down his arm to his hand and slid his larger band gently from his finger. She placed it carefully in the box next to her smaller matching band.

He snapped the box shut.

'Do you want to keep them?' he asked.

'Here is home.' she said taking the box from him and walking down to the bedroom. She set the box in the top drawer of the bedside table on what seemed to be becoming _her_ side of the bed.

When she turned back she saw him leaning against the door frame simply smiling at her.

'That look.' she said softly.

'What?' He asked genuinely confused.

'Smiles like that, the slightly confused look on your face right now, your hands... its stuff like that that made Sara jump you, I bet.'

He grinned.

'That too.' She said with a nod and a big smile.

He chuckled and moved further into the room, 'Do you wanna jump me? Cause you're the one that said we should go to bed.'

'I also said I'd go on top next time.' she said wrapping her arms around him.

'Also very true.' he said brushing his lips against hers ever so slightly.

'Thought you were tired?' she asked more than happy to give him and out. She was worried about him, for a man so reluctant to show pain, he'd certainly been vocal about the stiffness in his joints tonight.

'I feel refreshed after that nap.' he said honestly. 'Plus, if you're doing the work...'

He didn't get to finish that thought, as it was all she needed to hear.


	20. Revelations

**Control: Revelations**

Everything had been going swimmingly. Sam and Jack continued their relationship in secret, enjoying their time alone together whenever an opportunity arose. At work, no one was any the wiser but, perhaps not unexpectedly, they found their professional relationship growing stronger. They fell into step faster on missions and Jack provided regular reminders as to when Sam should eat when she was lost in her work in the lab.

Though any good CO would do the same, he happened to have ulterior motives. If she went home at a reasonable hour it was much more likely that she'd make her way round to his for dinner and stay over.

There was never any real expectation or pressure for sex to happen on these visits. He knew at some point that their need to be intimate with each other would wane but that had yet to happen. Even one week, when they managed to spend 6 nights together, they had spent at least one hour every evening lavishing each other with hot kisses and intimate touches, making each other climax one way or another.

He was loathe to admit it but some nights left him utterly exhausted and aching to the bone the next day but he couldn't deny her. He couldn't deny his own thoughts that taunted him, reminded him that at any time this could be taken away from him, that she could be taken away from him. So he bowed to her wishes, her touch and desires because they mirrored his own.

Jack's body ached as he made his way to the control room despite the good nights sleep.

'Receiving GDO transmission,' the technician informed him, 'It's the Tok'ra Sir.'

'Open the iris.' he ordered before glancing over at Carter, 'Maybe it's Dad.'

She smiled brilliantly, a glimmer of mirth in her eyes as she imagined how her father would feel about Jack calling her father 'Dad' especially now that he was technically his son-in-law.

Jack smiled a little to himself, the same thought travelling through his own mind before following her down to the gate room.

He should have guessed something was up when Jacob wasn't with the Tok'ra that came through the gate, but when Martouf spoke with that resigned tone and reserved look on his face he just knew a whole shit storm was hurtling in their direction.

When Marty appraised them of what had happened and where Jacob was he knew that this would be the first big test of their relationship.

From the moment he heard where Jacob was, all he'd wanted to do was put his arms around Sam, hold her tight and promise that everything would be okay. But he couldn't.

It drove him almost to insanity seeing Martouf take Sam's hand in his, it stung even more than he could put into words that she gripped back. A very, very small part of him was glad that she had some sort of comfort while she struggled with this difficult news, but the rest of him wanted to scream and roar _she's mine_ at the top of his lungs and wrench her from his grip.

As they discussed the mission, he simply couldn't help the crap that spilled from his mouth. It was his way of venting his frustration that he couldn't comfort his wife as well as attempting to distract her by any means possible.

They prepared to leave and Hammond wished them well and pretty much commanded Sam to bring her dad back. When she didn't respond, Jack replied on her behalf. 'Yes, Sir, we will.'

To Hammond it would seem like an acknowledgement of the mission but to Sam, he hoped she caught his guarded message that together with her, he would go quite literally to hell and back to help her bring back her Dad.

* * *

He winced and sympathy when that memory thing was clamped to her temple and breathed a sigh of relief when Martouf said they wouldn't be using the holograph part of the technology. He recalled, when they were in Hathor's clutches, that even then her thoughts could be inexplicably drawn to dark memories of him as he watched a vision of himself appear on screen when she said she thought he was dead.

'Oh God.' she'd breathed.

The desire to go to her was almost tearing him apart.

Then Marty had to go and chat about his and Jolinar's last night together before they were captured causing those memories to rise up.

'You stayed up all night together.'

And he could imagine doing what. His chest tensed. God, it felt as though she was having sex with another man right in front of him. He watched her eyes close and her head tilt as if reliving a kiss.

Fuck, he thought shutting his eyes tight.

He breathed deeply forcing himself to calm down. He had to keep reminding himself that this wasn't Sam's indiscretion. Hell, they weren't even her memories and she was being forced to relive them to try to save her father. But it still hurt and the pause that followed was long and awkward.

Tomorrow was going to be one hell of a day so he suggested that anyone who didn't have a snake in them to get some shut eye.

Despite the continued ache in his chest he still wanted to hold her, to draw her into his arms and fall asleep with her by his side.

He stayed awake. Their eyes occasionally meet across the cargo hold. He could feel her apology in that gaze, he hoped in his he was able to communicate that he understood she needed to do this to get her father back. He kept his eyes open until hers closed and her breathing evened out before finally letting sleep take him.

When Sam cried out in the night, he felt his heart snap further still.

'Shut it off! Shut it off!'

'Do it!' he ordered gripping his bunk to keep from running to her.

He could have killed Marty when he said he was going to put it back on.

Moments later when Sam admitted that she might not be able to do this and the Tok'ra's harsh response, he felt a bit of his resolve crumbling and he called Martouf over for a quick chat. As they walked towards the front of the cargo ship Jack had his hands stuffed deep in his pockets. He knew that if he made any physical contact with the guy he probably wouldn't be able to resist whaling on him until he was a weeping mess of broken bones and bruises. He wondered how the hell this guy could claim to care about her, about the memories he carried of his mate when he pushed her so hard. Surely the host part of him must have known his father and would have an idea of how important this was to her? His voice was incredibly calm as he spoke with Martouf, he didn't want Sam to overhear the conversation and to feel any pressure from him as she was obviously putting enough on herself with the help of Marty.

When they landed on the surface of the moon, he pulled himself out his pod and found his way to Sam. He reached out a hand to help her from the pod and drew her into his arms. Finally. Aware that Daniel and Martouf were nearby he didn't let the touch linger but all the same he was glad of the opportunity to reassure her physically for the first time since the Tok'ra showed up. He held her long enough for her to take a deep breath and steal herself for what was ahead.

'Come on.' He said just loud enough for her to hear over the windswept moon.

He watched her slip from his grasp and nod resolutely. He sighed softly and followed her into the depths of hell.

* * *

Jacob knew he was dying. Selmak was trying her damned best but the injuries he'd sustained refused to heal so long as he was still breathing this acrid toxic air. He honestly thought he'd finally died when he saw Sam's face floating in front of him, her concerned voice washing over him. All at once he was experiencing joy and hope but also regret and sadness. She was trapped here with him. They all were.

He told they guys the intel he'd learned before he was discovered. He barely registered that Naonak had come to take away his daughter but Selmak did seem interested in the short exchange between Sam and Colonel O'Neill before she left.

_Selmak?_

_Later, Jacob. It can wait until we get out of here._

**_If_** _we get out of here__._

And with that Selmak went dormant in his mind, he couldn't resist the pull of sleep himself and soon drifted from consciousness.

* * *

Getting out had seemed a real possibility as they made their way to Bynaarr's quarters. But when Apophis revealed himself the entire situation seemed impossibly worse. They were returned to the pit. Jacob groaned loudly at he rough handling losing consciousness again.

* * *

The gate clanged open, shaking him awake once more but he did nothing to raise the attentions of the others, they had enough to deal with as denizens in the service of Apophis stepped into the pit.

'The woman will come with me.' He heard a rough voice behind him.

'Umm.' the Colonel's voice sounded. 'I don't think so.'

From under barely open lids, he saw Jack standing tall, unwilling to let Sam be taken again without a fight. Unfortunately, he was unarmed where as his opponent had a staff weapon. He watched the Colonel collapse as a blast shot past his leg nicking his thigh.

'No!' Sam said leaping from her previously crouched position at his side.

She knelt over Jack quickly assessing his injury, her right hand resting on his knee just below the wound, all the while her left hand was held up to the attacker behind her, hoping that they wouldn't shoot again.

Sam and Jack's gazes met briefly.

'Okay.' she said softly before standing and facing Kintac. 'Okay.' she said more surely and walked out of his line of sight and into hands that would that would deliver her to Apophis.

Jack's eyes remained focused on her retreating form, despite his body constantly movement from the pain of the fresh wound.

Jacob heard the door close distantly.

'Gah.' The colonel moaned as his head fell back and his eyes shut tight.

Daniel and Martouf went to check on Jack, hiding him from Jacob's view.

Again, he could feel Selmak's interest in the scene.

_What? _He probed.

_Nothing._

_It's not nothing. I know you._

_Something has changed between them... like they're..._

_My Sam. And her commanding officer?!_ He thought with anger and surprise.

_I'm not sure Jacob._

Jacob could feel his symbiote's honesty but also her tiredness. He sighed loudly.

_Rest. We need rest and we can deal with this later._

_That's what I tried to tell you earlier... later._

Jacob smiled despite the situation, despite Selmak's suspicions about a budding relationship between his daughter and her CO. Not for the first and, hopefully not for the last time, he was grateful for Selmak's sense of humour.

* * *

Jacob took great gulps of air as soon as they arrived on the cargo ship, instantly feeling better. Everyone found a cool metal surface to collapse on as the cargo ship prepared for a leap into hyperspace.

'We have escaped.' Teal'c announced as he made his way into the hold.

'Iced tea. Air conditioning.' Jack said with a smile.

Jacob found himself smiling too.

'Water.' Jack gasped.

Teal'c brought some over with a smile.

'Keep it coming, T.' he said passing the water skin to Sam without a single drop for himself first.

Sam only had to smile at Jack in thanks as she took out the stopper and passed the skin to her father.

Selmak was right, there was definitely something going on between the two of them. Jacob took a deep breath and sighed.

He caught Sam's concerned gaze as he sipped the water.

'Where's a plunge pool when you need one?' he joked so she knew he was okay.

Sam grinned and kissed his cheek, her arm tightening around him.

* * *

Sam sat by her father as he slept, watching over him. She'd almost lost him before and the Tok'ra had saved him for her. But it was only now that she realised that that in saving him she'd also put in him in more danger than ever before. She sighed, drew her knees up and wrapped her arms around her legs.

Jack sat on the other side of the cargo hold watching her, something had been bugging him ever since they were first thrown in the pit and the need to talk it over was all encompassing. As soon as the guys had all gone into the forward compartment he pushed himself up and limped over to her.

'Sir, you shouldn't...'

'Carter, I'm fine.' Even so, he growled in pain as he dropped down to sit beside her. 'How's Dad?' he asked in a low murmur, stretching out his injured leg.

'Better. Selmak seems to be recovering well so as long as they get a lot of rest he should be fine.'

'Good.' he said with a nod.

There was a pause.

'How's...' Sam started before she was interrupted.

'I need you to promise me something.' he said barely louder than a whisper.

'What?' she whispered back.

He spoke slowly, with the emotional turmoil he was feeling barely concealed beneath a calm tone.

'When Jolinar was trapped there... what she did... what she had to do to escape, she kept that from Martouf to protect him but it ate her up inside. If that was you... If you're ever captured and have to... you know... to escape I need you to tell me. I don't care what it is you have to do, I need you to tell me. I don't want it eating you up inside and you're not really home if you have to leave a part of yourself there. And don't worry about protecting me, any price is worth the cost to have you home safe.'

Sam was taking slow shallow breaths as tears threatened to fall.

She nodded but he needed more.

'Sam, I need to hear you say it.'

'I promise.' she whispered in a breaking voice between shuddering breaths. 'I promise, Jack.'

_I've heard enough._

He wasn't sure if it was her cracking voice that finally prompted him to announce his conscious state or the fact she had called him by his first name. But he had heard enough to know for certain that Selmak was on to something.

'Okay, does someone want to tell me what the hell is going on?' Jacob said with barely concealed anger.

'Dad!' Sam said her entire body starting.

'Shit.' Jack murmured.

'I thought you were asleep.' Sam continued wiping her eyes dry.

'Obviously.' He said with a groan as he drew himself up into a sitting position and looking over at them.

Sam was closest to him with her head in her hands and Jack was at her side with his head tipped back against the side of the hull.

'Well?' Jacob prompted.

Jack opened his eyes and got to his feet somewhat unsteadily. 'You can keep a secret right, Jake?'

'You're leaving?' Sam exclaimed.

'Need to make sure this little chat isn't disturbed.' he said making his way to the doorway.

Sam shot him a look that promised his demise later if her father didn't get around to killing him first.

Jack limped into the front compartment when the rest of the guys were and hit the panel to close the door, but unfortunately not fast enough to block out Jacob's very loud cry of 'What?!'

'Jack.' Daniel said coming over to his side and trying to steer him back. 'You shouldn't be standing on that leg.'

'Which is why I'm standing on the other one.'

'Why aren't you lying down in the back?'

'Sam and Jacob need a little father daughter alone time.' He said gladly putting his arm around Daniel. 'Stick me in the co-pilots chair if you really want me off this leg.'

'Colonel O'Neill, are you aware that the door only opens from this side?' Said Teal'c getting up and offering Jack his seat.

'Yeah, I'm sure they'll knock when they're done. Until then I wouldn't go in there.' he warned sitting heavily in the seat.


	21. Parental

**Control: Parental**

'So, you guys are...?'

She winced slightly but figured she might as well rip the band aid off quickly.'We're married.'

'WHAT?!'

The door slammed shut and the last iota of Sam's strength crumbled. The emotions of the day, the weight of their secret all caught up with her and she wrapped her arms around her head and shook silently, tears welling up in her eyes.

_Jacob, she needs her father, not a General._

Jacob sighed, a little of his anger dissolving with Selmak's wise words. 'Sam,' he murmured more softly. 'Talk to me.'

'I love him.' she mumbled into her knees. 'I can't help it.'

Jacob put his arm around him and drew her close.

She raised her head to look around the empty room. 'I knew I was in trouble the instant I saw him. I thought I could get over it, get over him but it just got worse. Especially when we found out we were engaged in an alternate reality.'

She felt him shift, obviously surprised by this.

'We were married in another one too which is kind of what started all this.' she said before sighing loudly. She looked over at him trying to discern what he was thinking.

Trouble was, he wasn't sure what he was feeling himself. He liked Jack, but he wouldn't necessarily pair him with his daughter. And factoring in the regulations just made everything much more complicated.

'Sam...' he started.

She turned to him, the look she gave him reminded him so much of her mother it stopped him in his tracks. 'In Washington, you said you wanted me to be happy. You were pushing me to join NASA when I already had the job of my dreams. But there's more to life than just work, and I know now that for me to be happy with my life as a whole I need him in it, I need him with me.'

He sighed. 'And you're prepared to risk that dream job for him?'

'Yes. I'm risking it for me aswell' she whispered but with increasing confidence. 'I have other dreams too.'

'And he can give you that?'

'We're married already. We both want kids. Haven't really discussed if we're getting a dog or a cat yet but all the important bits are there so yeah.'

'Does... ' he sighed before continuing. 'Does he treat you okay?' He was genuinely concerned, remembering the emotional if not physical traumas she suffered whilst with Jonas.

She understood the reason for his question but still shot him with a stern look.

'Perfect gentleman.' _and not, when I want him to be,_ she added in her mind. 'Did you hear what we were talking about when you woke up?'

He nodded. 'I did.'

'Wasn't that enough to tell you what kind of man he is? How much he cares about me?'

He sighed again and nodded reluctantly.

'The reg...'

'We've been together a few months now and no one has noticed any change in our behaviour at work. We haven't let our relationship affect our work.'

'Even still...'

'Dad, if I had to, I'd give up everything for him. I don't think he'd let me but I would.'

He sighed deeply. 'Are you happy?'

'I was in love with him for months, Dad. Knowing he feels the same, being with him? Of course, I'm happy. I will be happier when we don't need to keep it a secret. We can't go out to dinner or even pick up some groceries together.'

Jacob sighed and scrubbed his hand over his face. 'I can't pretend to be happy about the situation. I mean I'm happy you're happy, Sam, but I don't want to see my little girl up before a military tribunal.'

'I hope it won't come to that.' she murmured. 'Like I said we've not let it affect our work. If we can prove that then I don't see what the problem is.'

He sighed again and looked over at her. 'You're sure this is what you want?'

'I don't have a choice. I can't imagine my life without him now.' She admitted truthfully.

'Okay.' he said with a nod.

'Okay?'

'Yeah, okay.' a sad smile spreading over his lips as he wrapped his arms around her.

'Thanks, Dad.' she said hugging him back tightly.

'Sam... I can't breathe.'

'Sorry.' she said sheepishly and drew back with wide smile.

'Right... send Jack in here, I need to talk to him about his intentions towards my daughter.'

Sam rolled her eyes. 'We're already married.'

'Doesn't mean I can't have a conversation with him.'

'Dad.' she pleaded.

'Sam.'

'You just want to talk to him. That's all?'

'You have my word I won't make you a widow. Or prevent you from having kids.'

She groaned and stood. 'Fine.'

She knocked on the door.

* * *

Daniel made to go to the door.

'Ah I'll get it.' Jack said pulling himself up and limping. To say he was a little worried would have been an understatement. It had only been a few minutes. He figured they'd need at least 20 or so to chat this through.

His worry wasn't dispelled by the look on Sam's face when the door sprung open.

'Your turn.' She said stepping past him.

He gulped slightly and glanced over at her before limping into the hold.

A shiver ran down his back when the door slithered shut behind him.

Jacob's eyes bored into his skull. Sam's dad. _General_ Carter.

He drew himself up and limped forward coming to attention in front of the older, but only slightly, man.

'Sir.' he muttered.

'What happened to Dad?' Jacob said with a grin that was anything but friendly.

'Umm.'

Jacob's eyes dropped to Jack's trembling leg, he sighed. 'Take a seat already, Sam would kick my ass if you're leg got any worse.'

Jack smirked knowing it was the truth and took a seat next to him on the bunk, but he couldn't prevent a slight groan from escaping him.

'It was pretty stupid standing up to a guy with a staff weapon without any weapon of your own.'

'Yup.' he agreed looking down at his bandaged thigh.

'Thanks.'

'Not like I had a choice.'

Jacob smiled a little, his words echoing those his daughter had said less than a minute ago.

'I've lost one family.' Jack continued not knowing how much Sam had told her Dad about his past. 'I can't lose her and the chance at another.'

'What happened?' Jacob asked softly.

'My son shot himself with my gun. I couldn't begin to forgive myself let alone expect forgiveness from my wife. We divorced soon after.'

Jacob sighed softly not knowing how to respond to such a bare confession. He'd guessed that Jack had had some hardship in his life but not something quite so traumatic as this.

'I can't let anything happen to her. I barely got through losing my family last time.'

'You know just by being in a relationship with her you're putting her in danger?'

'Yes. But we're in danger every time we step through the gate. There's so many times we could have lost each other already.' Jack sighed. 'I'm certainly happier for the chance to be with her, to make her happy. And I can't imagine she would have said 'I do' if she didn't feel the same. Hell, getting married was her idea.' he finished with a smirk.

'You're kidding?'

'Nope.' he said with a grin and glancing over at Jacob.

The older man shook his head, the corners of his mouth turned upwards. 'Gotta give it to my Sam. Once she sets her mind on something, that's it.' He sighed. 'I just want her to be happy, Jack.'

'Me too.' he said seriously, then smiled and added. 'Dad.'

'Oh shut up.' Jacob shot back, punching him none to gently on the shoulder. But there was smile in his eyes.

'So... you're not going to kill me?'

'I promised Sam I wouldn't make her a widow or do anything that would prevent her from having kids.'

'Ah thanks.' he mumbled, his body tense from him thinking about _how_ Jacob would prevent them from having kids.

'Jack I like you, I'm just not sure how I feel about you and my daughter being in a relationship just yet. Sam's a big girl and nothing I say will change her mind so I'll just keep my mouth shut. But if this goes south... I'll happily see to it that you're thrown under the bus to keep her out of trouble.'

Jack nodded a serious look drawn over his features. 'I wouldn't want it any other way.'

'Good. Then I don't think there's anything more we need to discuss. Go get Sam in before she worries any more than she has to.'

'Yes, Sir.' He said standing.

'Jack.' Jacob said softly

'Yeah?' he said turning around to look at him.

'Dad is fine.'

Jack smiled at him thankfully and limped over to the door. He had to knock only once before the door sprung open to a very worried looking Sam. He smiled and from it she knew everything was okay. Sam slipped past him to go sit with her father. Jack wandered over to the other side of the hold and settled down on his bunk. He watched them talk quietly for a few minutes. Sam caught his gaze and smiled brightly. Jacob's eyes flicked between the two and he shook his head lightly with a smile on his lips. Jack grinned back, enjoying the reactions from both Carter's before settling down further on his bunk and giving into the exhaustion of climbing out of hell and then discussing his secret relationship with his father-in-law.

He didn't wake again until they entered the atmosphere of the Tok'ra home world.


	22. Sacrifices

**Control: Sacrifices**

Enough time had passed that he could offer her a ride home after the events of the past two days. She had been tired enough after the mission itself let alone shaking off a sedative, breaking out of the SGC, flying to DC, knocking some sense into Maybourne, flying back, infiltrating the SGC and saving the base, and subsequently the world, near enough single handedly. The seriousness of the situation had called for an immediate debrief. Sam barely had time to grab a cup of coffee, a shower and a change of clothes before they were gathered in the briefing room wondering how the hell the SGC could be overcome so quickly. Sam was still full of bright ideas and came up with a solution to stop it from happening again. Maybourne even seemed human for a brief moment attributing the success of the infiltration to Carter. It was a day of close calls and miracles.

No one objected when Jack announced he was taking Sam home, least of all Sam. SG1 was given a couple of days down time, mainly so Teal'c could get over suffering hours of torture and Sam could catch up on some sleep.

As they got into the car park Jack asked for her keys. She offered them up silently. He quickly grabbed her overnight bag from the trunk and led her over to his truck.

Her eyes were drooping heavily as they pulled into his driveway.

'Come on.' he encouraged softly as he stepped out of truck and grabbed her bag.

He held the door open for her. 'Think you can stay awake long enough to eat something?'

'I could try.'

'That'll be a no then.' he said with a smile and closed the door behind her. He took her hand gently in his and guided her to the bedroom. Jack set her bag on the dresser and handed over her pjs before proceeding to change into a pair of sweats himself.

She was curled up in bed by the time he tied the drawstring at his waist.

He closed the blinds and curtains before heading towards the door.

'Jack.'

'Yeah.'

'Can... can you stay?' she said sitting up a little, her eyes suddenly looking alert.

He smiled softly. 'Yeah. Of course.'

Jack slipped carefully beneath the sheets, he lay on his back and drew Sam tightly against his side.

Sam rested her head on his chest and her hand clutched at his shirt over his heart. He covered her hand with his and with the other moved his fingers gently through her hair.

'I shot you.' she whispered.

'I know.'

'I knew it wasn't you but it looked like you. It... he was coming towards me like it was going to attack me and I killed you.'

'You did the right thing, Sam. I'd never hurt you. Never. So if it ever looks like I'm attacking you you have my permission to shoot me, okay?'

He felt her smile against his chest.

'Okay.'

'Now get some sleep.'

'Okay.'

She drifted quickly into slumber.

He was proud of her. So incredibly proud of her. Not just for saving the world, again, but for shooting _him_, for doing something he wasn't even sure he could have done himself.

He could imagine her on that plane, so sure of what she had seen but there would always be that doubt. He sighed softly and squeezed her hand.

Jack hoped that if he was ever in a similar position that he would be able to make the right call, the one that saved the base, maybe the Earth too, but also one that allowed her to sleep in his arms after all was said and done.

The soft sounds of her breathing reminded him of gentle waves lapping rhythmically at the shore, it lured him into the land of dreams.

Their hold on each other didn't loosen, gripping on to each other tightly in life and in dreams.

* * *

Sam woke with a start just a few hours later. Jack was awake instantly and held her tighter. 'I'm here.' he whispered.

She shivered and pressed her face into his chest.

'It's alright.' he kissed her temple lightly.

She breathed deeply before mumbling into his chest. 'Are you sure?'

'What?'

'I shot you, how can you be okay with that?'

'Because it was the right thing to do.'

'But how...?'

'Sam, I trust you, with my heart, with my life, with everything. But we still need to do our job. We're privileged to do what we do but sometimes it calls for tough decisions, sacrifices. It's what we're trained for.'

Sarcasm laced her voice as she muttered. 'I think I missed the tutorial where I shoot my spouse.'

'Sam...' he sighed.

'Don't Jack.' she said seriously. 'You know that's not what I meant. How do _you_ feel about it?'

'I'm proud of you.' he said honestly.

She looked up at him, sadness in her eyes. 'You're proud of me?'

He nodded. 'Yeah. And I hope you don't take this the wrong way, but I'm scared that I won't be able to what I need to if I'm in position like that. It's the last situation I'd ever want to be in, but if it came down to choosing between you or the safety of the entire planet, I hope I'd be able to make the same call you did.'

She leaned up and kissed him softly. He breathed, relieved she understood.

'I love you.' she whispered against his lips

'I love you too. Are you okay with that then?' he said stroking her cheek gently.

'We have to be.'

He lifted his head and pressed his mouth to hers.

Sam pulled her body further over him and deepened their kiss.

Jack groaned lightly and pressed his hands over her back, happily drawing her tongue into his mouth.

They kissed languidly, simply relishing being in each others arms, neither made to try to progress the touch any further. Sex wasn't what they needed just now.

They were interrupted only by the growling sound coming from Sam's stomach.

'Guess I should have eaten before going to bed.' She mumbled.

He grinned up at her. 'Reckon you would have fallen asleep in what ever you tried to eat anyway.'

She kissed him again but almost immediately her stomach rumbled again.

'How about I go order some Chinese or something and I can come back and pick up where we left off?'

'Are you trying to fatten me up?'

'Just want you to get your strength up again. You've had a tough couple of days.'

'I'll need to go for a run after.'

He rolled them and pressed her into the bed, carefully pinning her down.

'You are _not_ going for a run. You're staying right here.' He growled seriously. He saw a flash of desire in her eyes and allowed himself a slight smirk. 'I need to look after you.' he murmured. 'So Chinese?'

'Yeah, okay.' she replied giving in.

'Anything in particular?'

'Just make sure there's lots of it, I'm starving.'

'When did you last eat?' he said sliding from her and sitting at her hip. He was concerned, she wasn't usually this enthusiastic about copious amounts of food.

'I managed some crackers on the plane.'

'Eat, Sam, not snacking.' he reprimanded, his worry growing.

'Not since the MRE's on the mission yesterday.'

He fixed her with stern look.

'What? It's not like I happened to pass an all you can eat buffet.' she said trying to laugh it off.

His eyes pinned her down more than his body ever could. For a moment he thought he was going to shout at her. She squeaked in surprise when he leaned down and kissed her almost harshly. His touch drew the very breath from her and left her dizzy and wanting.

'Don't do that again.' he breathed against her lips as their mouths parted.

'What?'

'Let me let you fall asleep with out eating something.'

'I'm fine.'

His gaze penetrated her.

'I suppose I could take better care of myself.' she said a little sheepishly. 'I'm sorry.'

He sighed drawing back to sit on the edge of the bed and squeezed his eyes shut tight. This was harder than her thought it would be. They were in constant danger and there was only so much he could do to keep her safe. Something as simple as making sure she ate right suddenly seemed important as it was one of the few things he could influence and control.

She sat up and rested her head on his shoulder, her leg curling round his back.

'I'm sorry too.' he mumbled. 'I need you.'

It was all he could say to explain how he felt.

'Jack.'

His gaze tentatively met hers.

She smiled at him softly.

He couldn't help the smile that spread over his own lips.

Sam pressed her lips to his in what he was sure was the softest he'd ever received, simultaneously it stirred up every positive emotion in his body and suppressed the negative. He let her finish that sweet touch before claiming her mouth again in kiss that was far more desperate, his hand moving through her hair to keep her against him until he'd poured everything he was feeling into that embrace.

Her body arched against him and she moaned into his mouth, sending a jolt to his groin.

He tilted his head, to take a breath, gasping audibly.

'Oh God, Jack.' she moaned, her lips trying to seek him out again.

'Food first.' he murmured before their lips could be reunited.

She nodded, knowing that he needed to look after her.

'I'll be right back.' He said kissing the top of her head and slipping away to find a take out menu.

By the time he came back Sam had disappeared under a cocoon of sheets.

He smiled and set down Sam's _appetizers_ on the bedside table.

'Sam.' he said taking a seat carefully on the bed.

The mound of sheets stirred slightly.

He let his hand sneak under the sheets in search of some exposed skin. He found a rib cage and began running his fingertips teasingly along those ribs. 'Sa-am.' he said in a sing-song voice.

'I'm sleeping.' the bedclothes grumbled, the body underneath it stretching but not moving further away or closer to his touch.

'I brought you some tea and cookies.'

The sheets moved just enough to reveal a shock of blonde hair and one bright incredulous looking blue eye.

'What kind of cookies?'

'Chocolate chip, of course.'

The sheets moved further.

'Hey.' he said with a wide smile watching his wife emerge from her cocoon.

'Thank you.' she said sitting up and grabbing a cookie.

'It's just tea.'

'Not just for the this.'

He looked at her slightly confused.

'You're so good to me. Even when I don't know what I want or need, you're there. Usually with exactly what I want _and _need.'

'So are you saying I should bring you tea and cookies more often?'

'I'm saying that _you_ are usually exactly what I want and need.'

He kissed her forehead.

'Eat up. I wanna make out again before dinner gets here.' He said his fingertips finding her ankle and teasing the joint lightly.

She grinned and rolled her eyes, then reached for her tea. 'What time is it?'

'Nearly 7.'

'Wow, my body clock is really screwed up.'

'Yeah, no more napping tonight. Guess I'll just need to think of ways to keep you awake.' His hand moved up to her calf. Munching on a cookie, she stretched her leg just a little allowing him to tease the back of her knee and the first couple of inches of her thigh.

'I love your hands.' she murmured her eyes fluttering closed briefly. 'But I can't concentrate when you do that.'

'Thought you'd have enough brain cells in there to handle being teased and eat cookies at the same time.' He said with a grin.

'Jack.' she hummed.

'Yes, dear?' he asked innocently, his fingertips reaching ever higher.

'I thought you wanted me to eat something?'

'I thought so too but you make such interesting noises.' he said his hand moving to the other leg to repeat his ministrations, slowly working his way up from her ankle. He felt far more relaxed after their conversation and knowing that dinner was on the way.

She grunted lightly.

'You're hardly helping your current predicament.' he murmured.

'Dinner won't be too long will it?' she said setting down her nearly finished tea.

'Maybe another 30 minutes.' he said as his hand reached her knee.

'Would you mind if I didn't finish the cookies?

'One more.' he answered his fingers moving to her thigh.

'You're so demanding.' she said with a grin and stuffed a whole cookie in her mouth.

'And you love it.' he said moving over her.

He relished the dark flash in her eyes as she sank below him, her jaw moving quickly to try and get rid of the cookie as quickly a possible. He pressed cheek against her and whispered, his lips brushing her ear, 'Take your time. I know I will.'

Dinner didn't arrive for another 50 minutes, not that either of them minded.


	23. Urgo

A/N: After a lot of thought and watching the ep a LOT of times I still couldn't make any of my ideas work. So here's a tiny exchange between our couple after the events of Urgo.

* * *

**Urgo **

They finally stepped inside their home after being confined to base for what felt like a month. Grey was certainly an exceedingly boring colour.

'So, Mary Steenburgen?'

Jack looked like a deer caught in headlights.

Sam just grinned and shook her head.


	24. Falling

**Control: Falling**

Sam and Jack sat on a hill and looked up at the stars. It would have been romantic if Laira, Daniel and Teal'c weren't sitting between them. It also would have been even more romantic if Laira hadn't been hitting on him the past few days.

He'd watched Sam carefully but she gave nothing away. Neither did he. So he remained polite, even friendly but there was no way for him to openly shun her advances without drawing some attention to himself from Daniel and Teal'c.

But sinking feeling that reached his heart had nothing to do with the fact that a woman was hitting on him in front of his wife. No, it was the thunderous sound and petrifying sight of very large, very close meteor streaking through the atmosphere directly above their heads. This mission just got a whole lot more interesting and not in a good way.

* * *

Sam got an uneasy feeling the moment Jack suggested they split up. Kids were in danger and she knew that was always a strong motivator for him. Teal'c and Daniel were at her side so she didn't dare question what was a direct order.

She wished she had when she and Teal'c ran for the gate as a meteor came hurtling towards them. Being with him, even stuck on that damn planet would have been better than this, lying battered and bruised on the ramp, a woosh as the wormhole closed and light years away from her husband.

Her heart was aching when she told the General they needed to wait a day before trying to dial the planet again.

She went home, to their home. She didn't eat. She just went straight to bed, surrounded herself with things that smelled like him and tried to sleep instead of constantly fearing what might have happened it the meteor directly struck the gate.

* * *

There was loud crash as a meteor struck the surface of the planet.

Laira shifted closer to him and gripped his arm.

He sighed slightly but allowed the contact wishing it was someone else.

* * *

Another MALP lost. It was clear now that the gate was buried with a molten naquada iris preventing them from getting anything through. When Hammond called it, she felt like she had been sucker punched in the gut. MIA. Everything in her flickered off for a moment.

When Teal'c suggested that the planet could be reached by other means her mind switched on again.

'That's right, the Tok'ra could send a ship.' Daniel said continuing the thought.

'Or the Tollan.' she offered up needing to kindle the spark of hope into a flame.

* * *

'We fled to the stone ring... where it used to be.'

The words cut through him like a knife.

'Used to be?'

He ran. Ran as fast as his legs could carry him. He all but collapsed to the ground when he saw the pit of rubble that used to be the location of the stargate.

Laira approached.

'It's gone. I'll never see my people again. They can never come home.'

He remained silent.

'And you.'

'No.' he murmured.

'What?' Laira asked confused.

'Just no.' He had hope. He had faith. Hope and faith in her. 'I don't know when or how but I'm going home and your people will be coming back.'

'Jack.' She said in a too familiar tone.

'No, Laira,' he growled firmly as he turned towards her. 'Sam... Carter will think of something.'

He could pinpoint the exact moment she understood, a kind of disappointment seeping into her gaze on top of her sadness at the loss of her people. He doubted she understood everything, but it was enough to know that this was not a subject he was willing to discuss as she did not press the matter.

He strode off to the tree line to find a suitable place close to the pit to make camp, he reached up and check his radio was turned off to conserve the battery.

Jack had to go back to Laira's home that evening, there hadn't been enough time to set up his camp before nightfall and he needed something to eat. His reception had been bumpy to say the least but at least there was food and a roof over the relatively warm floor he had slept on.

Laira woke him up when she came through to wash her face.

'I thought you might like a clean work shirt.' she said offering the embroidered cream shirt.

He knew it was her late husbands. It was too large for her son.

'The stargate might just be buried...'

'We have to rebuild before the harvest and there are very few of us now.'

He nodded acknowledging her argument. 'And I need to everything I can to get home.' He stood and took the shirt. 'But I'm willing to earn my keep. In the mornings I'll help you rebuild, but come noon I'm digging for the gate.'

* * *

The Tok'ra council said they couldn't spare a ship and Dad was currently on some covert mission. They were still waiting to hear back from the Tollan but when they said that there were no ships going to that area of the galaxy in the next month she knew she had to come up with something herself.

That something just happened to be trying to invent a particle beam generator from scratch. Of course, knowing it could be done did help but she still had nothing to start from, no mistakes to learn from, no device to backward engineer. It was all down to her.

She hadn't been home in days. Her mind and body got by on just a few hours sleep in a cot and extremely unhealthy amounts of coffee, but all the while her heart was breaking a little more with each passing day.

Janet dropped by with a cup of coffee.

'You working through the night again?'

_Was it night?_ She glanced at the clock on her desk.

'Yeah. Lot of work to do. Thank you.'

'Look, Sam, there's no doubt you're going to solve this, but you have to accept the fact it's going to take time.'

'Yeah, well if I think that way, it could take months.' Sam replied looking down at the mess in front of her.

'Daniel says the Tollan could have a ship in the vicinity of Edora some time right next year.'

She already knew this. She shook her head lightly 'He shouldn't have to wait that long.' _I can't wait that long__._

'You miss him.'

She steeled herself a little guessing the direction of the conversation from the tone of her voice, it was understanding but lacking sympathy, there was a sharp and dangerous edge to that voice.

'Yeah.'

'Is this a problem?'

'No. No, of course not.' Sam murmured.

'Okay.' Janet responded. It was clear that she wasn't entirely convinced but Sam couldn't think too much about it. Her main priority it was getting Jack home.

* * *

Sam couldn't take it any more. It had been nearly four weeks. She just had to try again.

Jack was just about to bed down for the night when he heard it, the faint but distinctive sound of a wormhole being established. He was on his feet and running down into the pit in less than thirty seconds radio in hand.

It crackled and hissed lightly in his hand in a rhythmic way as if someone was trying to communicate. He followed the signal and marked the place quickly, glad that he hadn't been using this spot to pile the dirt from a hole around 20ft to his left. He dragged his feet and to make an X in the rubble and stacked a few rocks in a pile in case it rained in the night.

He took a seat on a large rock, turning up the radio as loud as it could go and listened. He wasn't sure if it was his imagination but he thought he heard Sam whisper his name.

He sighed loudly and switched the radio over to signal mode and tapped out.

I'M HERE. I'M OKAY.

He waited hoping that the technology in the gate room could pick his feeble radio's transmission. A moment later a few scratchy tones answered.

JACK?

He smiled widely.

YES.

IT'S SAM.

His watch was still on Earth time, it read 2.36am.

JUST YOU?

YES.

MISS YOU. LOVE YOU.

MISS YOU. LOVE YOU TOO.

GATE BURIED BUT KNOW WHERE IT IS NOW. WILL TAKE A WHILE TO DIG UP.

WANT ME TO CALL BACK IN A WEEK?

YES. LOVE YOU SAM.

JACK...

He didn't think Morse code could sound desperate but this last few tones wrenched his heart.

GO HOME. EAT. SLEEP. CALL IN A WEEK. I'M NOT GOING ANYWHERE, SAM.

I LOVE YOU.

I LOVE YOU. NIGHT SAM.

NIGHT JACK.

He sighed as the gate shut down and switched off the radio. His feet carried him to his meagre camp. He added a few more logs to the fire and coaxed the flames higher before crawling back into his bed.

One week and he might be able to hear her voice. Few more and she might be back in his arms.

* * *

Sam cried silently as she shut down the gate and wiped all trace of her use of it and the conversation with Jack from the computers and security cameras. He was alive. He was still on the other side of the galaxy, but he was still alive.

She drafted a quick email to the General and her team letting them know that she wouldn't be back on base until noon tomorrow.

She went home, crawled into their bed and slept soundly for the first time in four weeks.

* * *

Exactly one week later she dialed the gate again.

'Jack?'

'Sam.' came a slightly garbled response.

'God, it's so good to hear your voice.'

'Likewise.' despite the terrible signal she could make out the smile in his voice. 'Sam, I've found the gate but there's a layer of rock or something over the top of it. I've tried everything, but I've barely made a dent.'

'I'd guessed... I think it's a molten naquada layer from when the meteor stuck. I'm working on a particle beam like the one Sokar shot at our iris but...'

'But, what?'

'Jack, I'm making this from scratch it's going to take time. And Janet's already commented on how much I've been working to get you home.'

'How long, Sam?'

'At least another month probably more.' she answered.

'Take your time and be careful, I don't want you dealing with the question of _us_ while I'm not there. I can't let you go through that on your own.'

'But...'

'No.' He said firmly. 'Go home every night. Sleep. Eat. I can wait, so long as I know that you're okay. And you won't be okay if the Doc starts asking more questions.'

'Jack, I miss you.'

'I miss you too but you need to be careful.' he paused then murmured sadly. 'You shouldn't call me again. It's too dangerous.'

'I know.'

Silence spun out between them knowing that it might be the last time they would speak for several more weeks if not longer. But words could only do so much.

'I love you.' Sam murmured.

'I love you too. Stay safe.'

'I will.'

The gate shut down and he was alone again.

* * *

Jack had taken to working with the villagers all through the day now. There was little point in looking for the DHD or trying to chip away at however thick the layer of molten naquada was. It had been a little over two weeks since he spoken with Sam.

The loneliness was killing him so he threw himself into helping to rebuild the village and working in the field. Even so, he struggled to sleep each night. His body ached and begged for rest but his mind raced and the foreign stars were of little consolation.

He needed her.

One afternoon after a particularly awful night of bad weather and poor rest there came a thunderous groaning sound from the sky.

A single tel'tak dropped through the atmosphere in a controlled decent.

The loose soil shifted beneath his feet as he ran for cover, yelling at everyone else to do the same. He cursed the fact that he didn't have his P-90 with him, but having the weight of his sidearm in his hand made him feel stronger.

The ship settled down just at the edge of the field and a lone figure emerged.

Jack frowned wondering if it was simply his imagination. He stood, gun still in hand but his arm was down by his side.

'Jack?' the figure called.

'Jacob.' Jack said with a warm smile and holstered the Beretta as he walked towards him. 'I could kiss you.'

'Please don't.' Jacob said with a grin, but none the less responded to Jack's fierce hug wrapping his arms around him tightly. 'Come on we've got work to do.'


	25. Home

**Control: Home**

Jack assured the villagers the new arrival was no enemy and he would help bring their people home, then walked with Jacob back to the Tel'tak to move the ship closer to the gate.

'Tell me again why you can't just fly me home?' Jack asked as they stepped into the bridge.

'I'm not supposed to be here, Jack. I'm should be on a mission. I've only got a couple of days before anyone will realise I'm missing.'

'You should be on a mission?'

'An important one. Selmak took some convincing I can tell you.' Jacob murmured adjusting various controls.

'If it was that important...'

'What am I doing here?' Jacob asked looking over at Jack as he took the other seat.

Jack nodded.

'Do you remember the conversation I overheard the two of you have?'

'Can hardly forget.' he murmured.

'You said that any price would be worth the cost to have her home. If I know my Sam she would have taken that to heart. She'll be doing everything and anything she can, running herself into the ground to get you home.'

Jack sighed softly. 'I didn't mean for...'

'I know, Jack. But this is the way it's turned out. I need to get you home to keep my girl safe.'

'Thank you.' Jack murmured reverently as the ship lifted into the air. After the conversation he had with Sam he knew he needed to get home to keep her safe too.

They landed near to the pit and started unpacking some of the 'toys' Jacob had brought with him.

'What the hell?' Jack said rummaging through some of the crates. Everything was completely alien to him.

'Don't touch that!' Jacob yelled causing Jack to leap back. 'I wasn't sure how bad it would be so I brought everything.'

'Well, Sam dialed through a few weeks ago so I was able to find the gate and uncover it but it's covered in some sort of naquadah layer, she compared it to the iris.'

'Sam's been calling you?'

Jack nodded as he closed the crate. 'Just twice. I told her not to call again when we figured out I wouldn't be able to break through the layer, too dangerous for her. And I don't want her to face the music about us on her own. I told her to be careful.'

'Thanks for trying, but you know how Sam is when she gets an idea in her head.'

'Yup, according to you I was one of them.'

Jacob smirked. 'Right, lets see if we can blow the cap of this gate then we'll worry about finding the DHD.'

It took an hour to drill a hole through the rock that had melted over the gate. A well placed charge and a further thirty seconds later the gate was revealed.

'Sweet.' Jack murmured as the echoes of the explosion dissipated.

Jacob smiled. 'Chip the rest of that stuff off and I'll find the DHD.'

'Sure thing, Dad.' Jack answered reaching for something that looked very much like a pick axe.

Jacob watched as Jack set to work with a furious purpose. He had to admit the guy's dedication was admirable. By the time he'd pin pointed the location of the DHD the gate was completely free debris. But Jack didn't let up, switching the pick axe for a shovel to help unearth the last piece of the puzzle.

Neither stopped until the last of the light started to fail. Half of the DHD had been exposed and what they could see was pretty messed up.

'Let's call it for today.' Jacob sighed leaning heavily on his shovel, even with Selmak helping out his body was weary at tired.

Jack dropped his own shovel letting it clatter to the ground, sweat pouring from him.

'Where have you been sleeping?'

'I've got a camp just up there.' Jack breathed, his chest still heaving.

'I don't know if it'll be comfier but it'll certainly be warmer on the ship.'

Jack nodded. 'I'll just grab a few things.'

He wandered back to the ship closing the door carefully as the scent of something hot and meaty reached him from the hold.

'Stew?'

'Hell, yes.' Jack said dumping his things unceremoniously and reaching for the bowl Jacob held out to him.

He'd finished half of it before he asked. 'What's this meat? The texture's really weird.'

'Well it's not like they have cows on the planet where I got this from.'

'I take it from that statement I don't want to know?'

'You don't want to know.'

They shared a smile before going about the serious business of finishing their meal.

Jack set up his stuff on the opposite side from Jacob, trying to make the slab he'd be sleeping on a little more comfortable. He pulled of his sweat soaked shirt and tossed it on the corner.

He could feel Jacob's eyes on him from across the hold.

Glancing over his shoulders he saw concern and pity in the older man's eyes.

'Souvenirs from Iraq.' he murmured drawing on a fresh shirt covering the faint but permanent scars that adorned his back. Even a couple of goes in a sarcophagus had failed to shift them. 'Listen, you wouldn't happen to have anything that might help me sleep?'

'Really? You must have shifted two tonnes of soil this afternoon.'

'It's not worked the past two weeks or so.' he admitted taking a seat and pulling at the laces on his boots.

'Since the last time you spoke to Sam?' Jacob guessed perceptively.

'Yeah.' he breathed.

Jacob reached in a bag and tossed a canister in Jack's direction. 'A few swigs of that and you'll be out like a light.'

'I take it I don't want to know what this is either?'

'Right again. Get some sleep, we'll be up early tomorrow.' Jacob said turning down the lights and laying down.

There was just enough light to see by. Jack opened the canister and sniffed tentatively at the contents. There was no smell, nothing to indicate if it was medicine or liquor. He downed a large gulp then looked at the canister as he waited to feel it's effects. A minute or two later he started feeling drowsy. He supped another little bit just for good measure and capped the canister before settling down.

'Night, Dad.' he murmured almost asleep.

'Night, son.' whispered Jacob from the other side of the hold.

* * *

Jack woke and looked over surprised to see the Jacob's bunk empty.

He slipped on his boots, letting the laces flap loose clicking on the floor as he headed out into the bright morning sunshine.

'Thought you said we had an early start?' He said coming up behind Jacob who was working on repairing the still half buried DHD.

'You needed to rest.'

'I need to get home.' Jack said looking around for his shovel.

Jacob rolled his eyes. 'And I need you to be in a condition to look after Sam when you do get home. Have some breakfast then you can dig the rest of the DHD out.'

Jack huffed, somewhat disgruntled by how much sense Jacob was making.

'I'll be back in ten.'

'Twenty.'

'Fifteen'

'Done.'

* * *

Jacob fixed as much of the control panel as he could as Jack dug out the front of the DHD to allow Jacob to check the inner workings of the device.

'How bad is it?' Jack asked as Jacob popped open the access panel.

'Could be worse.'

'Can you fix it?'

'Maybe.' Jacob said tinkering a little before his head dropped and his voice changed. 'It may take a few hours but I should be able to make the device operational.'

'Great. I'll head down to the village and see if I can get some folks to help lift the gate up.'

Jack approached the house with more than a little trepidation but he didn't let it show.

'Laira?' He said knocking the open door lightly.

They hadn't really spoken since that morning she'd given him a shirt but for brief conversations relevant to rebuilding and harvesting.

'Jack?' she said turning from her work.

'Hey, Jacob thinks he can have the gate working in a couple of hours. I was hoping you might help get a few of the villagers together to help lift the gate up again. The sooner I can get going the sooner we can get your people home. I'm sure we'll be able to help you rebuild as part of the treaty.'

'Of course.' she answered, that disappointment he'd seen before lingering in her eyes.

'Thank you.' he said as he made to leave.

'Jack.' she murmured.

He turned back.

Her eyes glistened. 'If things had been different...'

'Edora could never be my home.' he answered simply.

She nodded. 'Thank you for helping us. I will ask the men to gather at the gate before evening meal.'

He turned on his heel and headed back to the gate to break what was left of his camp and prepare to go home.

* * *

The gate shakily burst into life. The shimmering pool had never looked so inviting.

Jack typed the code in his GDO and checked over the radio that it was still valid and that the iris was open.

'All clear, Sir. Welcome home.' Harriman said over the radio.

'Ready?' Jacob asked.

Jack nodded. 'Can you do me a favour when we get on the other side?'

Jacob tilted his head ready and waiting to hear the request before agreeing to it.

'Can you find if Sam and take her home? I... if I see her while we're still on the base I don't know...' he stammered his eyebrows knitted tightly together.

'Don't worry.' Jacob said smiling and resting his hand gently on the younger man's shoulder. 'Let's just get you home.'

'Thanks.' Jack murmured thankfully.

It was nearly 22:00 Earth time when they stepped through the gate. With Hammond not present, they reported immediately to the infirmary for standard post mission checks. Jack gave Hammond a quick call after their medical before heading for the locker rooms.

'I'm going to find Sam.' Jacob announced. 'I'm sure I'll see you soon enough though.'

Jack smirked a little. 'Right, later then.'

Jacob wasn't at all surprised to see his daughter sleeping hunched over her desk, a machine lay half constructed on the work bench. He smiled softly stepping up beside her and rubbing her shoulder gently.

'Sam.' he murmured.

She shook awake. Her eyes were bleary, dark circles marring the skin beneath them.

'Dad.' she squeaked her voice crackling as she threw her arms around him.

He didn't know if it was from just waking or her emotions that made her voice break. He hugged her as tight as he dared.

'Jack...' she breathed.

'I know, honey.' he said rubbing her back soothingly. He drew back a little to look into her eyes. 'Sam... I brought him home for you.'

'What?' she said confused.

'We walked through the gate together 20 minutes ago. He's home.' Jacob continued with a smile.

She threw herself into his arms again and cried silently into his shoulder, relief flooding her body threatening to make her legs buckle from under her.

'Come on, we need to get you home.'

'But...' she protested drawing back.

'Sam, Jack asked me to take you home. He's worried about seeing you for the first time in months and what might happen if that was on the base. He's just trying to keep you safe and I agree with him, so you're going home.'

She sniffed loudly and nodded in agreement.

'Come on.' He said directing her out of her lab.

Jack had showered, changed and was signing out the base just as Sam and Jacob reached the locker rooms. They both showered and changed, Sam into her civies and Jacob into BDU's, his alien attire may have drawn some unwanted attention off base.

'Got your keys?'

She handed them over without a word.

They drove in silence until Sam announced, 'Take a left here.'

'But...'

'Dad, I want to go _home_.'

'Is Jack gonna mind if I crash on his couch?'

'There's a spare room.'

'I could go back to your house if you two plan on _catching up_.'

'Dad!' she exclaimed.

'What?' he said with a roll of his eyes. 'Sam you're a grown woman, you can have sex with whoever you want. I'd just prefer if it wasn't while I was in the next room.'

'I think we'll be able to control ourselves. Pull up here on the right. The house is just around the corner.'

As he walked the few hundred yards with her around to the house, it was only then he realised the lengths they had to go to to keep their relationship a secret. As they rounded the corner, her pace increased as she saw his truck in the driveway and the light on the living room was on. It caught him a little off guard watching her barge into a house that wasn't hers.

'Jack?' she called out desperately.

'Sam.' Jack was on his feet in an instant, taking the stairs two at a time and crushing her into his chest. He closed his eyes pressed his nose into her still slightly damp hair, vaguely aware that Jacob had followed his daughter into his home.

'God, I missed you so much.' she gasped into his shirt, her hands fisting in the material stretched across his back.

A few salty droplets escaped from the corners of his eyes. 'Missed you too.' he murmured kissing her temple.

Opening his eyes, they fell on a slightly awkward looking Jacob Carter.

'Hi Dad.' he said with a smile, his arms still around Sam.

'Hey Jack, Sam said you wouldn't mind if I crashed in your guest room.'

'Of course not, I slept in your ship last night it's only fair.' he said with a smile.

Sam reluctantly disengaged her body from Jack's, her eyelids suddenly heavy, her mind now as fatigued as her body. 'I'm going to bed.' she announced hugging her dad quickly murmuring her deepest thanks before disappearing down the hall.

Jack watched her go longingly, it had felt so right to have her in his arms again. He needed more.

'Go on.' Jacob said with a nod in her direction.

Jack's gaze met his, silently asking if he was sure. Seeing that he was serious, he nodded his head in thanks. 'First door is the guest room, next is the bathroom, we're on the end.' He said making his way down the hall.

'And Jack?'

'Yeah.' he said turning back.

'No hanky panky.'

'Yes, Sir.' he replied seriously.

Jacob smiled. 'Night, son.'

He grinned, a flash of a memory of last night suddenly filtering through his mind. 'Night, Dad.'

Once he'd closed the door behind him, Jack stripped to his boxers and slid into bed pressing his body against hers. He was slightly surprised to find her still awake and her body turned towards his.

'Hey.' he murmured his work roughened palm stroking her cheek softly.

Sam shivered against him and curled her leg around his hip, holding him tightly. 'Hi.' her voice cracked and tears sprung to her eyes spontaneously.

He smiled at her sadly and pressed his lips incredibly gently against hers.

She shook against him, her exhaustion preventing her from controlling her emotions but she responded to the kiss her head tilting slightly.

Jack filled his lungs with her scent and kissed her more deeply, his hands holding her body to his.

It took a few moments but soon her shivering ceased, a warmth she'd missed for several weeks filling her up from her tips of her toes to the top her her head.

'God, Jack.' she breathed into his mouth before pulling to her again.

He growled lightly, leaning his body over hers and nipped her lower lip lightly. Sam parted her lips and touched her tongue gently to his inviting his touch further.

Jack drew back a little and looked down questioningly into her sleepy eyes, his fingers moving gently through her hair.

'I need you.' she said blinking slowly up at him.

'I'm not going anywhere and this time I'm right beside you rather than on the other side of the galaxy. You need sleep, Sam.' he murmured softly.

She breathed deeply and nodded.

He smiled and kissed her sweetly. 'I love you.'

Her breath hitched again as another wave of tears threatened, it was the first time she'd heard those words from him whilst being able to look in his eyes in months.

'I love you, too.' she whispered in reply.

He settled on his side and pulled her back flush against his chest, his face pressed against her neck.

Together they released a contented sigh, both were asleep just a few minutes later


	26. Wake

**Control: Wake**

Jack slept soundly, but none the less, the flush of the toilet announcing the wakeful state of his house guest roused him from slumber. He watched Sam continue to dream a moment before sliding from her carefully. She whimpered a little in her sleep so he moved a warm pillow, setting at her back in place of his body. A frown creased her brow for a moment before she settled back into sleep.

He smiled softly before drawing on some pants and slipping silently into the hall just as Jacob emerged from the bathroom.

'Morning.' Jack murmured, shutting the door soundlessly behind him.

'Morning.' Jacob said with a gentle smile. 'Sam still asleep?'

Jack nodded. 'Can I get you a coffee or something?'

'Ah, no... Selmak doesn't like coffee.'

'Oh.' Jack responded more than a little surprised. 'So... wow... umm, tea? I'm sure Sam has some in the cupboards.'

His mind burned with questions but he didn't want to pry and he wasn't sure if his questions would be construed as rude rather than just curiosity.

'Sure, that sounds good.' He said with a genuine smile.

Jack led the way through to the kitchen and flicked on the kettle before looking out some mugs and tea bags. He figured that is Selmak wasn't too keen on the taste, then she wouldn't like the smell either so he joined Jacob in a cup of breakfast tea.

He checked the fridge and sniffed the milk carton in the door, the scent caused him to frown.

'What is it?'

'Just weird to come home after being stuck on another planet for weeks and have fresh milk in the fridge.'

'Has Sam moved in?'

Jack shrugged. 'Must have. She only stayed over a couple of nights a week before.' He let the thought filter through his mind a moment before shrugging again. 'So milk? Sugar?'

'Just a little sugar please.'

He put a heaped teaspoon in a mug and stirred in the hot water, before setting the finished concoction in front of Jacob.

'So you don't mind that she moved in while you weren't here?'

'Of course not.' he answered looking through the cupboards pulling out a bowl, some flour and eggs. 'I gave her keys after the first...' he glanced at Jacob suddenly remembering who he was talking to. He coughed lightly and continued, '… after our first weekend together. I don't want her to be anywhere else. She said this place feels like home, the truth is though, it only feels like home when she's here. But whether it's the best place for her to live at the moment might be another matter.'

Jack frowned as he started mixing together a pancake batter and wondered, not for the first time, if it would be easier if they just got this all out in the open now. If they just told Hammond they couldn't live without each other and see what happened.

'If Sam's plan is going to work you're going to have to hold on a little longer.' Jacob said seeing Jack's thoughts play out across his features. 'Especially if Sam's behaviour over the past few weeks has got a few people asking questions.'

'Love shouldn't be this hard.' he murmured staring into the mix.

'No, but it is worth fighting for.'

Jack raised his head and narrowed his eyes at him lightly. 'Thought you were going to throw me under the bus?'

Jacob smiled. 'She needs you. And, though I can't believe I'm saying this, I think you're good together, you're good for each other. So when this goes down, give me a call and I'll pull all the strings I can get my hands on. For both of you.'

Jack pressed his lips together and ducked his head in thanks unable to trust his voice at that moment. Just knowing that someone supported them, it was yet another moment of overwhelming relief that seemed to have littered the past two days. Knowing that Jacob would help them out when their relationship was revealed made it easier to keep this a secret just a little longer. A familiar constricting feeling spread across his chest.

'You alright, Jack?' Jacob asked with some concern, he wasn't used to seeing Jack so quiet and thoughtful. In fact, he had expected to have some smart ass comment shot back at him after his last statement.

The last 48 hours, hell the last two months, must have caught up with the man.

'Yeah, fine.' he said with a slight nod, half heartedly stirring the already well mixed batter.

'Jack?' sounded a very worried voice from down the hall.

'Shit.' Jack murmured as he tossed the bowl onto the counter, a few dollops escaping over the rim before the bowl settled on it's base. He dashed down the hall cursing that he'd left her alone. 'Sam.' he breathed entering the room seeing her sat up on the bed her hand stretched across the empty expanse had been his resting place, clearly in some distress.

'Sam.' he whispered and crawled over to her and drew her into his arms as fiercely as he had done the night before. 'God, I'm sorry.'

She smiled at him and stroked his cheek. 'You're here. You're really here.'

'Yeah,' he said softly. 'There's no where else I'd want to be.'

They sat there just holding each other until the gentle sizzle of batter being spread over a hot pan made it's way down the hall.

'What's that?'

'I started making pancakes, Dad must have gotten a little impatient.'

'Oh my god, Dad.' she said leaping from his arms and heading out into the hall.

Jack chuckled following her, wrapping his arms around her and pulling her into the bathroom. 'Teeth first, I'm sure he wouldn't mind waiting couple more minutes.'


	27. Grey

**Control: Grey**

She moaned into his neck as her climax shivered though her body.

His arms tightened around her waist, his hips thrusting up once or twice until his own release came over him and he groaned loudly.

Together their bodies rocked and twitched until their climaxes subsided.

'God damn.' He murmured pressing small kisses up her neck, his fingers trailing up and down her back causing her to shiver around him.

'I love you.' she whispered.

'I love you too.'

'Now, can we have dinner?'

He chuckled and smoothed his hands over her thighs. 'Sorry, I can't help it you're just too damned sexy.'

Sam moaned and kissed him deeply, her hips grinding against his. 'I'm not really complaining,' she breathed, 'Just hungry.'

Jack hummed and kissed her back. 'Dinner then. We can come back to bed afterwards.'

She grinned and slid from him carefully then stood and stretched.

Jack groaned again. 'You're being sexy again.' he growled pulling on a pair of sweats.

She grinned and bent over alluringly as she drew on a pair of his boxers.

Another groan escaped him.

Sam yelped in surprise as Jack's arms slipped around her waist, quickly turning her to his body and his fierce kiss. She gasped and sucked his tongue, her body reacting to his touch instantly despite their recent coupling.

She shivered against his warm body, a breeze sending goosebumps cascading over her skin, but she was too lost in his touch to take much notice.

A few moments later they separated and blinked furiously in the suddenly brighter room.

'Thor?' Jack mumbled seeing the familiar shape of the four foot tall grey alien.

'O'Neill.' acknowledged the alien.

Sam squeaked in surprise and curled in towards Jack's chest.

Jack cleared his throat slightly nervously. 'Thor, you've met Major Samantha Carter haven't you?'

He watched the alien stare at the console in front of him with some confusion.

'Yes. We spoke briefly by hologram. This is most irregular, the console programmed to transport only your genetic code, O'Neill.'

'Well... hang on! My genetic code?! When did you get a sample of my DNA?'

'You were unconscious for some time when you were having the Ancients knowledge removed from your mind. The Asgard that assisted you were curious to know if there was anything in particular about your genetic make up that allowed you to use the knowledge as you did. It is now part of our central data banks.'

'Did you find anything interesting?'

'We did not.'

'Oh.' Jack mumbled feeling oddly disappointed.

Sam giggled into his chest and shivered.

Jack rubbed her back gently.

'Thor, buddy, I don't suppose you could turn up the heat or materialise some clothes.'

'I believe I have increased the temperature sufficiently.' Thor answered, his focus still on the console. 'I can't understand it.'

'Um Thor? Do you know where babies come from?'

'O'Neill?'

'Jack!' Sam reprimanded leaning back a little.

'You have recently mated?'

'Er, yeah.' Jack mumbled.

'It has been many generations since my race procreated in such a way, our current technology would not have taken this exchange of genetic matter into account.'

'Procreation is not what I had in mind.' Jack muttered.

Sam groaned into Jack's chest causing him to chuckle.

'I have made amendments so that this should not occur again.'

'So, Thor why did you call?'

'I wished to speak with you, O'Neill, regarding some troubling reports we have received from some worlds protected by my race.'

'What's wrong?' Sam and Jack spoke in unison.

Thor paused regarding both of them closely. He had intended only to speak with O'Neill but he could sense that they were both concerned by his statement and it was clear that O'Neill was closely bonded with Major Carter.

'The protective devices we have left on protected planets are being taken.'

'That's terrible!' Sam exclaimed.

Jack, having had a little more experience with the Asgard, sensed an edge to the alien's tone of voice. 'Taken by who?'

'The only race to fit the descriptions we have been given by witnesses is the Tau'ri.'

'No.' Sam breathed.

'You know it's not us, Thor.' Jack said emphatically.

'I do not believe it is you, O'Neill, but I am well aware that an individual does not often reflect the entire race.'

'The NID.' Sam murmured.

'Maybourne. That slimy son of a …'

Sam coughed, interrupting him. 'Maybe we should explain to Thor?' She said nodding to the alien in the corner.

Jack glanced over at Thor who was regarding the pair with some curiosity.

'Most interesting.' the alien murmured.

'What?' Jack asked.

'Interactions between mating pairs. You appear to understand each other very well.'

They smiled softly at one another, 'We do.' they murmured in unison again and shared a soft sweet kiss.

Thor tilted his head slightly still observing them.

Sam hummed lightly and deepened the kiss, briefly forgetting where she was.

Jack breathed deeply unable to stop his body from reacting to her touch.

'O'Neill.' Thor murmured, the alien sensing that their attentions had wandered.

'Wha?' Jack murmured confused. 'Oh yeah. Carter, do you want to explain to Thor?'

The sound of her second name snapped her into work mode. Still huddled against Jack to preserve her modesty in front of the totally naked alien, she elaborated on the NID and the issues they'd had with them in the past, in particular the tale of a weather device that they stole using the second gate.

'They must have a base off world somewhere.' Sam murmured.

'This was our suspicion.' said Thor.

'Then how do we...' Jack started.

'You.' Sam whispered somewhat disheartened with the idea her mind had managed to forge.

'Me?'

'You go undercover. It's the only way to get enough information and resolve this quickly. Any other way would take much longer and could result in more innocent people being put in danger.'

'Major Carter's assessment is correct.' Thor said with a small nod. 'It would seem to be a very appropriate course of action.'

'But me?' Jack murmured more than a little unimpressed about the thought of working with the NID and Maybourne, even if it was under false pretences.

'You have the training.' Sam said softly.

'We would not trust anyone else to carry out this mission.' Thor added.

' I guess that's decided then.' Jack sighed in resignation knowing that he was setting himself up for spending a serious amount of time away from Sam again. He pressed his lips lightly to Sam's temple. 'Thor can you do me a favour?'

'How would you like me to assist you?'

'Can this wait until tomorrow before we discuss the plan with General Hammond?'

'I believe that would be acceptable.'

'Can you do me another favour?'

'What is it, O'Neill?' replied the Asgard with this slightest hint of exasperation.

'Can you not tell Hammond about Sam and me?'

'Why?'

'We're kind of breaking the law.' he said with a grimace, turning to look Thor in the eye.

'There are laws preventing you from mating?'

'Air Force regulations.' Sam elaborated. 'The military is concerned that personal relationships would interfere with an officers ability to carry out their duties.'

'That has not been my experience of your pairing. You have clarified matters and are willing to assist us in resolving this problem though it would result in your temporary separation. I do not believe that your relationship is affecting your ability to carry out your duties.'

'Neither do we.' murmured Jack. 'But we'd like to keep this a secret all the same.'

'As you wish.' Thor said with a small incline of his head.

Jack glanced at his watch. 'So I'll meet you in Hammond's office at 9am. That's a little over 16 hours from now.'

'Won't Major Carter be present also?'

'No.' Jack said firmly.

Sam frowned in confusion and looked up at him. His eyes focused on hers as he stroked her cheek softly.

'I want to keep you safe, keep us safe. It would make sense that Thor would come to me. There would be no professional reason for me to contact you and fill you in on it.'

She sighed softly and nodded. 'Yes, Sir.'

He smiled slightly sadly and kissed her temple. 'I'll be fine.' he said sensing rather correctly that she was concerned about him going under cover with a group that thought they could outsmart the Asgard.

'I know.' she said confidently but she still held him tightly.

'Can you send us home now?' Jack asked softly.

'Indeed. I shall see you soon, O'Neill. Goodbye Major Carter.'

Once again they were engulfed in light and returned to their bedroom.

Sam clung to Jack and kissed him desperately.

He held her close and accepted her fierce kiss until they had to gasp for air.

'What about dinner?' he asked softly.

'It can wait.' she murmured and pressed her lips to his again.


	28. Shadow

**Control: Shadow**

The next morning they work up early together and revelled in the mundane tasks that had become their morning routine They brushed their teeth side by side, sharing a quick kiss before Jack went through to prepare breakfast whilst Sam took a shower. They sat at the breakfast bar and shared toast, fruit and coffee. The usual conversation about the days itinerary was foregone in exchange for eating in silence stealing meaningful glances and gentle touches. They kissed again and Jack disappeared for a shower. Sam busied herself with the dishes and the laundry, careful to remove any of her attire that may have strayed into the cycle. She sat a bag by the door, normally it was only half full but today it was close to bursting. She sighed deeply knowing they had grown complacent since Jack had returned from Edora.

Hot coffee warmed her fingers through the mug as she sat on the couch waiting for Jack. He dropped into the cushions heavily by her side, toying with a familiar small velvet box in his fingers. She smiled slightly, she would miss this. Miss watching him just be Jack instead of Colonel O'Neill. The fact that they knew they were going to be separated made the whole thing worse than when he was stuck on that planet. They would have to interact on a purely professional level for the coming weeks and it was a daunting and lonely prospect. He held out the box to her.

'You should take these. I don't know if the bastards will search the house at some point but I don't want their grubby hands on them.'

She took the box carefully and spun it between her thumb and forefinger thoughtfully.

'Would you search the house?'

He started a little at her question. It implied that he had the capacity to think like them, to be their earthbound enemy. He did, he certainly had in the past, but it still caught him a little off guard that Sam knew the things he was capable of.

'Yes.' he breathed.

'Okay then. I'll keep them safe.'

'I'm sorry.' he murmured, his gaze resting on his now empty hands.

'What for?'

'For the things I'm going to do. For what I might say.'

She set down the box and her mug before drawing her body over his thighs to straddle him and held him tightly.

'We're helping a friend and we both have our parts to play. Do what you have to then come home to me.'

She leaned back, cupped his cheeks and kissed him in that delicately soft way that stirred his soul.

'I'll be fine.' she murmured softly, echoing his words from last night.

'We'll be fine.' he responded softly.

He smiled and pressed his lips to hers again, his hands spreading against her back, pressing her closer to him. They kissed for as long as they dared until the niggling feeling that they should be leaving became a shout in their minds.

'You don't want to be late for your meeting.' Sam said sliding from him and picking up the box.

'Okay.' he sighed and followed her to the hall, his hand at the small of her back enjoying the freedom of such a simple touch.

As she rose from retrieving her bag he couldn't resist pressing another quick kiss to her lips.

'I love you.' he whispered.

She smiled, happiness shining in her eyes but it couldn't suppress the sadness that both felt.

'I love you, too.'

* * *

He was there, he was right there and she couldn't touch him, kiss him, tell him she loved him. She watched in horror as his very soul seemed to turn black and a permanent shadow cast over his features. He'd retreated to some dark place in himself.

She couldn't help the feelings of shock and revulsion when he ripped the disarming device from the wall at the Tollan high council building. She bit her tongue like a good little soldier would and reminded herself that it necessary and most likely the start of the mission, hopefully with the Tollan fully aware of what was going on too. At least that's what she hoped.

From his behaviour in the debrief she surmised that they were being very careful, perhaps even to the point of suspecting treachery within the very walls of the SGC.

Amidst her shock, she noted how well Jack and Hammond played their parts. Daniel and Teal'c didn't suspect a thing, both looking utterly disgusted at the actions and behaviours of the man they once trusted and respected.

After over a week without being with him, it was easy to look upset. She just hoped no one could tell that it was because she longed to be in his arms again.

Seeing him return from the infirmary, her resolve cracked briefly. She needed to let him know she still cared for him, she was still there for him.

'Sir, is there anything I can help you with? You've not been acting like...'

'Like what?'

'Like yourself.'

The instant she said those words she knew she'd spoken out of turn, the last thing he need to be reminded of before going on a deeply dangerous undercover operation was what he could be leaving behind. She tried to steal herself for his response.

'No, Carter. I haven't been acting like myself since I met you. Now I'm acting like myself.'

The words cut her down entirely and caused her heart to ache horrendously, but she understood. The man he had to be right now was not the man she fell in love with, not the man capable of kissing her neck slowly until she woke up just to hear her sweet moan and look on her lust filled eyes first thing in the morning. No, right now there was someone else entirely inhabiting the body of her husband.

She cried herself to sleep that night, feeling her own soul darken a little.

The next morning she prayed for the first time in years, and thanked whatever God was listening that Daniel drew the short straw.

* * *

When he'd discussed this part of the mission with Hammond they had estimated a period of about two weeks would be about right for him to get over the idea of working with Maybourne in order to give him a call, but one week into retirement and he was going stir crazy. He was stuck in his house with nothing to occupy his mind or body. It had been two weeks since he'd kissed Sam goodbye at the door, everywhere he looked reminded him of her, often to the point where he had to take a very long cold shower.

He briefly entertained the thought of sneaking round to Sam's house, but the car outside doing a poor job of steaking out his house was enough to put a stop to that idea.

He picked up the small white card on the table that bore Maybourne's number, it shook very slightly in his frustrated hands.

A week would have to do.

It pissed him off no end that it was two more days before Maybourne came back for a visit to hash out the details.

It was bitter sweet when he finally stepped through the gate to Edora leaving Sam behind at the bottom of the ramp. He and Sam had never been so far apart but never were the closer to the whole thing being over.

The first night in his new quarters was the worst. He would have given almost anything to be back in his house tortured by her scent in his bed and haunted by memories embedded in familiar surroundings. Instead, he was now haunted by the look on her face when he'd shot her down so effortlessly last week. He regretted the words as soon as he'd said them, knowing that he would have to bend over backwards to make it up to her, but make it up to her he would. Eventually he drifted off into slumber with thoughts of flavoured massage oils and chocolate dipped strawberries.

* * *

When the Stargate sprung to life as he was hiding the Asgard device, he couldn't quite believe his luck. He was going to find out who the mole at the SGC was as well as bust the little raiding party that thought they were above the law.

As SG1 bounced through the gate his heart stopped.

Joy and fear coursed through him simultaneously. Joy at seeing Sam and fear that the mole may be one of the men he called friend flanking her. He shivered.

He felt paralysed as he saw Teal'c approach the DHD. A silent sigh of relief escaped him as they wandered off in search of the test site.

Maybe it wasn't them? Maybe Maybourne got the team and the timing wrong?

Jack settled down behind his cover and tried to calm his mind with thoughts that this would all be over soon.

* * *

Few things in his career had ever felt quite as satisfying as snapping those ties around Makepiece's wrists. But as they rounded things up, Tollan thanking him, Daniel and Teal'c forgiving him, he couldn't help but notice a coldness in Sam's eyes that chilled his heart.

He was still a long way from home.


	29. Light

**Control: Light**

It was half past 8.

The candles had almost burned down to a stub, dinner was cold and the wine he'd opened to let breathe now smelled more like vinegar.

Jack knew that Sam was still mad at him but he'd figured she would have at least came home so that they could talk. Snuffing the candles, he grabbed his keys and drove round to Sam's house. He growled in frustration as he pulled into her drive. Her car wasn't there and all the lights were out.

He took out his cell and dialled the mountain.

'Major Carter's lab.' he told the switchboard.

'Carter.' her voice rang clear as she answered the phone.

'It's nearly 9.' he said simply.

'I'm working on something.' she answered evasively.

'Don't lie to me.'

'I'm not lying to you, Sir.'

He shivered a little at the addition of 'Sir' at the end of that sentence. She wasn't necessarily lying to her CO but she _was_ deliberately avoiding her husband.

'Fine.' he growled and hung up.

Jumping out his truck he cried aloud as he slammed the door shut.

'Fuck!' he growled to himself more quietly as he made his way to her house and let himself in. He grabbed a couple of beers from the fridge and took up residence on the couch. As he finished his first beer, he began to wonder at the wisdom of waiting for her to come home while both of their emotions were running so high, but he needed her, needed to see her even if she ended up screaming in his face the entire time.

He smiled a little to himself, what little anger he felt dissipating. Instead, a simple happiness spread through him; regardless of what happened when Sam got home, he would spend time with his wife tonight.

He closed his eyes and nestled further into the cushions and waited. A grin spread over his lips as he heard her car pull into the drive way.

'How dare you?!' she very nearly screamed as she came though the door.

'What's mine is yours, honey.'

Aw hell, he just couldn't seem to stop his mouth from running away from himself these days. He pulled himself up and turned to her. She was livid, anger radiating off her in waves, her eyes boring holes into his very soul. His gut clenched in a familiar but not unpleasant way.

'Get out.' her voice sounded dangerously low.

'No.' he said slowly, drawing closer. 'Sam, I'm sorry.'

He saw a flash of sadness amidst the anger.

'I still want you to leave.' she growled, that darkness and anger clouding over her gaze once more.

'Sam, I just want to come home. Please.' he begged reaching for her.

She blocked him with her left hand, gripping his wrist tightly and pressing him back into the wall, her right hand at the centre of his chest.

His eyes flickered shut as he hit the wall. She was so close, he breathed in deeply, feeling heat pool in his belly and his arousal straining against his pants. God help him, he was actually getting turned on by this.

When he opened his eyes he saw her staring at him almost cruelly.

'Really, Jack?'

'What?' he said with a grin. 'I missed you.'

She rolled her eyes, the corner of her mouth twitching slightly.

'Sam, please.' he whispered sincerely, 'I know I hurt you.' At his words her gaze fell from his. 'I thought... I thought you made me weaker but I was wrong. I need you, Sam. Please just let me come home. I'll do anything.'

He felt her right hand trace down his torso, past his belt to grip him none to gently through is pants, causing him to grunt.

'I only want to hear two words from you tonight...' her eyes rose to his and his cock twitched in her hand at her dark and lustful gaze. 'Yes and Ma'am, got it?'

'Yes, Ma'am.' he whispered, aching for her. A small part of him was disappointed that she only wanted him physically, but he had said anything, and if this was what she needed right now it was something he was more than willing to provide.

She released him and took a small step back to observe him.

He felt bare under her gaze. His fingers twitched at his side, desperate to touch her.

She smirked, her sharp gaze catching the movement. 'That won't do.' she murmured and disappeared down the hall. 'You coming?'

'Yes, Ma'am.' he said following her, he stopped just inside her bedroom and watched as she pulled a silk tie from a drawer.

He couldn't help the shiver of horror that spread through his body at the sight.

'Strip and get on the bed.' she commanded turning back towards him.

It wasn't that a little bit of light bondage hadn't ever been part of his sexual repertoire. No, he'd certainly enjoyed this sort of thing in the past. It's just since being a POW, fewer things could turn him off faster than the idea of being tied down or restrained in any way.

He looked down surprised to still see a sizeable bulge in his pants. He frowned a little, it seemed as though his mind couldn't get in the way of what his body craved.

'Jack?' came an almost gentle enquiry from his still very pissed off wife.

'Yes, Ma'am.' he said with a nod and began removing his clothes.

She must have seen his hesitation, his worry. For as he lay on the bed his hands resting by his head, she straddled his chest still fully clothed and tied his wrists tightly, but as tightly as they were restrained, the knot used on his right hand had a quick release which she set in his left. Nothing could suppress the small groan that escaped him when he realised this and his length strained to it's fullest potential of it's own volition.

It would be her will that put him there, but from then on it would be his decision to stay.

He saw no softness in her when the small length of silk was set in his palm but that act itself was all he needed to feel reassured that this was what they both needed.

'Don't move.' she murmured her face inches from his own.

'Yes, Ma'am.' he said with growing confidence, finding that he was enjoying the scenario more and more.

He delighted in seeing the flash of arousal in those dark eyes hovering above him, this time it didn't fade behind anger, instead it continued, burning eternal.

She slid off him, he turned his head watching as she removed her clothes.

'I told you not to move. Eyes forward, Airman.'

He grinned, the words reminding him of her hand curling around his cock in her shower and bringing him to climax all those months ago at the very beginning of their relationship. 'Yes, Ma'am.' he murmured sexily, turning his head from her, his eyes focused on the ceiling.

The sound of her soft moan made his confidence grow. Even from this position he had some small measure of control.

Moments later and without any preamble, she straddled him and surged down on his hard length. He groaned loudly and arched under her as her warm wetness engulfed him. Any ideas he had about control disappeared instantly. The fact that she was so aroused suggested even she wasn't fully in control either. She groaned, her nails digging into his abdomen.

'I told you not to move.' she moaned.

'Yes, Ma'am.' he murmured forcing his body back down onto the bed.

She lowered her head and nipped the skin across his chest unforgivingly between her teeth as her short nails scratched down his sides.

He groaned forcing his body to remain still under her ministrations, his hands pulling at his restraints adding to the pain she was inflicting.

'Good.' she purred in his ear causing his cock to twitch deep inside her. 'Very good.'

'Yes, Ma'am.' he breathed his eyes following her as her torso rose from his.

She was absolutely breathtaking.

His eyes must have said as much as she smiled, truly smiled for the first time in weeks. He didn't have time to focus on her smile as she started moving over him an instant later.

It was heaven. And it was worth three weeks of hell.

She moved to her own rhythm, taking her time, teasing her body slowly with his until she shattered over him.

Once.

Twice.

On her third time round her control began to waiver and she ground down on him with wild abandon such that his own release threatened.

'Don't come.' she ordered as she started shaking over him.

'Yes, Ma'am.' he groaned, his muscles tensing, his wrists straining, the restraints digging into his skin as he fought to hold back.

Her eyes locked on his as she climaxed, her entire body shuddering as her hips rocked with every grip of her body around his length keeping her orgasm going until she finally cried out, overloaded with sensation, and collapsed utterly still onto his heaving chest.

She still hadn't moved by the time his breathing had evened out. He let another minute pass by before releasing his right wrist and smoothing this hands gently over her back.

She moaned lightly, her body curling to his. He rolled them carefully onto their sides and stroked her cheek gently.

'Sam.'

She hummed softly in response.

He smiled and kissed her temple.

'You okay?'

She nodded against his chest.

'I missed you.' he mumbled into her hair.

'I missed you too.' she whispered.

'I'm s...'

'Jack.' she said tilting her head up to look in his eyes. 'I love you.'

He growled and rolled them further until Sam was on her back, his body nestled between her thighs, his hard length still embedded in her warmth. He pressed his lips to hers and kissed her deeply, his tongue delving into her mouth hungrily.

Her hands fisted in his hair and her legs wrapped tightly around his hips.

'God, I love you.' he groaned, as he shifted his body pulling his knees under him.

'We should fight more often.' she moaned as he began to move over her.

'Not a chance in hell.' he grunted and drew one of her nipples into his mouth, making her body arch under him as his hips continued to rock slowly to hers.

She opened her mouth to argue her point, but what ever she was going to say was lost in a moan as he bit down gently.

He kissed up her throat and along her jaw, each touch of his lips making her shudder. Leaning back he smoothed his hands over every inch of her skin he could reach. Having three orgasms without a single touch from him had resulted in her skin being incredibly sensitive. The slightest stroke of his fingers, gentlest touch of his lips made her groan and grind down on his ever thrusting hips.

He watched her in utter fascination trying to ignore his impending climax.

'God, Jack.' she breathed her eyes rolling into the back of her head. All her small movements had lifted her hips from the bed until they rested atop his thighs.

Grabbing a pillow, he slid it under the small of her back before drawing his body back over hers.

'Yes.' she groaned loudly, her body responding positively to the new angle. Her eyes blinked furiously as she struggled to focus her gaze on his. She reached up and stroked his cheek, a grin spreading across her lips.

He smiled before, turning his head and kissing her palm gently. He closed his eyes, leaning into that touch as he moved harder and faster against her.

Suddenly, she was shuddering and moaning beneath him as another orgasm tore through her body but he couldn't stop, his own impending climax demanding he continue his thrusts. With each passing second her cries grew louder and louder until she was screaming and writhing under him, her body still pulling him to her.

At last, his entire body seem to convulse as his own orgasm overcame him, pressing his length impossibly deeper. Her muscles gripped at him rhythmically, almost perfect sync with the pulsing of his cock as he lost himself in her.

His arms shook as he lowered his torso to slowly to hers. Nestling his head between her breasts, he held onto her tightly and waited for his world to stop spinning.

He could still feel his heart thundering away in his chest even as hers slowed, his shoulders heaving with every breath though her ribs expanded in a soothing rhythm. Her fingers trailed gently through his hair, a touch so soft he quickly found himself on he brink of sleep.

'Jack, you okay?' he whispered.

'Hmm.' he mumbled in the affirmative.

She smiled and kissed the top of his head.

'As comfy as this is, you are kind of heavy.'

He hauled himself up and flopped onto his back at her side his eyes still shut tight. 'We're not fighting ever again... I don't think I have another one of those in me.'

She giggled softly and resting her head on his chest and looking up at him. 'You sure about that?'

'No.' he said smiling down at her and threaded his fingers though her hair. 'Hey.'

'Hey.' she whispered. 'I'm sorry. I knew that you had to distance yourself to get through the mission but I just wanted to be close to you.'

Jack kissed her softly. 'No, Sam. I need you. Always. I shouldn't have tried to push you away. I'm sorry.'

'We okay then?'

He grinned. 'Always.'

Sam's gaze fell on his still tied left wrist. Kneeling by his side, she drew his hand into her lap and loosened the knot carefully. 'I thought I'd lost you when I pulled out the tie.'

'You almost did.' he admitted softly.

Sam watched him carefully as she dropped the tie onto the floor before leaning down and kissing his wrist gently.

'I thought you were the sexually adventurous one.' she murmured against his skin.

He smiled slightly sadly. 'That sort of thing has kind of been a problem since Iraq.'

The colour drained from her face instantly and she sat upright. 'I... I'm sorry... I didn't...'

Jack smiled and drew her body against his until she straddled him. 'Sam, it's fine.'

'God, I feel like such and idiot.' she said pressing her face to his neck.

'I'm not gonna lie to you, the thought of it scared the shit out of me at first. But it felt right, it felt right with you.'

Sam lifted her head slowly, her gaze met his experimentally. 'Really?'

'Yeah, really. You can tie me down any time you like. And you don't need to be angry at me to do it either.' he said grinning.

'I love you.' she murmured with a smile and kissed him softly. 'And I think I'll take you up on that.'

'Yes, Ma'am.' he grinned and kissed her deeply.


	30. Fishing

**Con****trol: Fishing**

About half an hour after they'd finished constructing a camp, the anger that he'd tamped down in the heat of the mission began to creep over him.

His one comfort on hearing Thor's predicament was knowing that Sam was safe, but she had to go and get ideas about saving him and the rest of the world as well as get Hammond to order her to do it too. He ached, every bit of him. And while a lot of it may have been down to the exertions over the last 14 hours, all that running about and shooting couldn't explain the tightness in his chest and how it got worse, so much so that he could barely breathe, each time his eyes fell on her.

He knew rationally that there was no real reason for his anger. He knew that if they were at home, barely five minutes through the door he'd get angry, then she'd get angry and talk or yell some sense into him which would soon be followed by lots and lots of sex until neither of them could remember what the hell they'd been mad at, instead they'd simply rejoice in being alive after another close call.

But they weren't at home. They were stuck on a damned planet, no chance of going home for at least another 3 or 4 days, with no chance of being able to talk freely or make love.

So the anger in him burbled and festered. It rose in his body until he was nothing short of livid.

They finished a meagre meal of nuts, fruits and vegetation that Teal'c recognised as being edible. Tomorrow, they'd set traps and try fishing in a lake about 100 yards away from their camp to improve their diet. For the briefest of moments, he wished they had MRE's. Scrap that, he'd just about give his left arm for a decent tin to warm up water and some crappy standard issue instant coffee.

Top of the list of things to bring up with Hammond after the briefing was the idea of leaving survival gear on assigned planets in case similar circumstances arose in the future.

'Right, Carter you're first watch. Then me. Then Teal'c will take the morning shift.' he said in a cool voice which caused Sam's eyes to flick towards his. She looked away almost instantly, caught off guard by what she saw there.

'Yes, Sir.' She acknowledged softly, settling further into her uncomfortable seat on a log around the fire and adjusted her weapon across her lap.

He hunkered down on the thick pile of leaves stacked on the 6 foot by 8 foot raised platform they'd constructed as a cot. Teal'c set himself down in front of the fire and closed his eyes to kelno'reem.

Jack struggled to settle, the fiery anger burned in his mind, increasing in intensity every time he felt her watching him. After half an hour, he opened his eyes to find her gaze exactly where he thought it was, on him. She frowned a little at his glare. But with the smallest of nods she turned about and looked out into the woods.

He turned over himself, finally letting exhaustion take hold of him and briefly carry him away from reality.

He woke two hours later and made his way over to the log, taking a seat at her side.

'Away you go, Carter.'

'I've still got another 30 minutes, Sir.'

'Carter.' he growled, his eyes focused on the darkness ahead.

'But...'

He turned his head, his eyes meeting hers. He watched a little horrified about how she shuddered and backed away from him.

'Yes, Sir.' she whispered and slunk off to bed.

* * *

His anger persisted, occupying his body like a living breathing thing that refused to die. But it did begin to soften one afternoon just a couple of days later.

He sat at the edge of the lake, two fish at his side and another tugging at the line as he felt rather than heard someone walk behind him.

'Sir.' she acknowledged.

'Carter.' he murmured.

She'd been on trap duty today, no luck by the looks of things as she hadn't brought any furry carcases with her to clean.

He pulled in his line and put the fish to one side. Setting the line again he returned his gaze to Sam.

She'd made her way down the lake side about 40 yards before she set down her kit and started removing her clothes. He watched unable to breathe as she left her jacket by her tac vest, gathered her clothes and wandered into the lake with only a set of plain white underwear still on her body.

Something equally hot as the anger that currently inhabited him sprung to life in the pit of his stomach.

Not even the insistent pull of the line in his hand could make him tear away his gaze.

Once she was finished washing her clothes, she washed her body slowly and carefully. She had only been in the water maybe ten minutes before she stepped out hung her clothes over a few branches to dry, then lay out her body on a large flat rock by the lake.

God, it had to be one of the sexiest things he'd ever seen. Her skin was dripping wet, slowly drying in the noon heat, the white cotton of her underwear had become almost translucent when wet and if he looked hard enough he could make out her hardened nipples rising up from her firm breasts. It didn't take much to imagine spreading his hands over that moist warm flesh, his body moving over hers in the heat of the sun.

Given his unwarranted anger the past few days he knew he had some punishment coming but he didn't think it justified this kind of torture.

He was so distracted that he barely noticed when a shadow drew over the lake. He was violently shaken from his reverie, however, when the heavens opened and a deluge obscured Sam from view. Grabbing the fish, he made for the light cover of the trees and waited for Sam to make sure she got back to the camp okay.

She approached, boot laces flapping, open jacket barely covering her still mostly naked body, wet clothes under one arm and her tac vest in the other. Without a word he grabbed her vest and jogged ahead to their camp, Sam close at his heels.

Sliding to a stop under the thin tarp of their camp, Jack took stock of their situation. Beneath the cot was enough dry firewood to see them through most of the evening but they would need to gather more to make it through the night. They'd amassed a fair store of fruit and nuts, the three fish in his hand would see that they had the best meal they'd had yet since arriving on the planet. Glancing at Sam he could see she was already beginning to shiver.

It seemed like keeping her safe, dry and warm was going to be his main problem for the foreseeable future.

Hanging her vest from one of the trees supporting the platform, he pulled out two emergency foil blankets from their kit. He laid one over the pile of leaves on the cot that served as a mattress and unfurled the other and holding it out to her.

'Your timing is about as good as Thor's.' he said nodding to the makeshift bed. She approached slowly, dumping her wet clothes at the end along with her now sodden jacket before taking the foil blanket from his hands and settling down on the cot.

Teal'c returned through the rain soon after moving at a leisurely pace, arms filled with the firewood they'd need to make it through the night.

'Major Carter, are you all right?'

'I'm fine Teal'c. I just picked the wrong moment to go for a swim and wash my clothes.'

He bowed his head slightly in acknowledgement as he stacked the wood under the platform, separating the damp from the dry.

Jack hung Sam's clothes as close to the fire as he dared before cleaning the fish ready for the fire.

The rain passed, giving up just in time to let three members of SG-1 feel the dying warmth of the sun before it gave way to the chill of a bitterly clear night.

They sat around the fire, Sam's bare legs dangling over the edge of the bed, foil blanket wrapped around her shoulders as they ate their meal. Jack watched with concern as those exposed limbs shivered and grew pale.

What little anger remained in the wake of the intense lust he'd felt earlier, fizzled and dissipated quickly replaced with worry.

'Back in bed with you, Carter.' He ordered, tossing the stick his fish had been on in the fire. 'Teal'c, get some rest.'

Jack pulled at the logs around the fire drawing them away from the bed.

'Sir, what are you doing?' Sam sliding back between the blankets

'I'm gonna make this fire bigger.' He said kneeling and digging out the ground on one side of the pit so that it would extend the length of the platform to give Sam as much heat as possible.

It took an hour of digging and shifting, most of it with his hands, to extend the fire pit so that it burned hot and steady nearly the entire length of the platform. Sweat poured from him despite the chill of the evening.

'How you doing, Carter?'

'Cuh-cuh-cold, Sir.'

He got down on his haunches in front of the platform before reaching under the blanket to touch her arm. She was freezing. The blankets were designed to trap heat but her body had to be making some in the first place. He sighed a little before coming over to Teal'c shaking him awake lightly.

'O'Neill.'

'Can you take first watch?' he asked.

'Indeed,' he said with a nod as he took in Sam's deathly pale colouring, 'Major Carter requires your assistance.'

It was a statement but Jack answered as though it was a question. 'Yeah, yeah she does.'

'Should I first collect more firewood given it's significantly increased size?'

Jack smiled. 'That would be great. Thanks, T.'

Teal'c pulled himself up, grabbed a flashlight and strode out into the woods.

'S-s-sir.'

Jack came back over to the platform and sat at her hip. 'Hey.'

'I'm sorry.' she whispered.

'You've got nothing to be sorry for.' he said softly.

'J-J...'

'Shh,' he cooed cupping her chilled cheek gently with his warm hand, the rest of her body shivered violently as if realising how cold it was for the first time in an hour. 'Sam, it's gonna be fine.'

Teal'c returned no more than 15 minutes later, his arms full. Half went spluttering onto the blazing fire whilst the other half was set aside to dry.

Jack wasted no time stripping down to his boxers. He rubbed his body down with his shirt trying to take away as much sweat as possible; his body would soon be cooled enough pressed against Sam's.

She whimpered a little as he set his body against her back and wrapped his arms around her, his touch, his skin almost painfully hot against hers.

'It's all right, Carter.' he murmured against her neck. 'You might need another wash tomorrow but at least you'll be warm.'

He felt her body shake against. At first he was worried by the movement but lifting his head, he could look down on her face and a smile tugging at the corners of her lips.

'Get some rest, that's an order.' he said softly, before tightening his grip around her.

'Yes-s, Sir.'

He waited until the shivers were gone, until her breath evened out and she fell asleep in his arms. Jack glanced over at Teal'c who sat with his back to them. He let his lips briefly brush the skin on the back of Sam's neck before he shifted further down and drifted into slumber himself.

* * *

Jack woke and knew that half the night had passed. Teal'c was immediately in front of him adding more wood to the fire.

'Teal'c.' he murmured and shifted behind Sam, ready to take his watch but the movement caused her to stir disagreeably.

'O'Neill, Major Carter still requires your assistance.' He said simply before returning to his post.

Jack frowned a little.

It was only then he realised that the arm supporting Sam's head was stretched out beyond the cover of blanket and it wasn't alone. Sam's hand was nestled in his, their fingers intertwined in a way that wasn't at all unfamiliar at home but entirely new off-world.

He blinked and his gaze focused on Teal'c's back. There was no way the big guy had missed it. Even so, he brought that arm back under the cover of the blanket, their fingers still knotted together and drifted into an uneasy sleep.

* * *

As daylight broke, he woke again. This time he didn't hesitate untangling his body from around Sam's, she stirred but didn't wake as he carefully tucked the blankets back around her now comfortably warm body.

He quickly drew on his clothes that were just a little warmer than the cool morning air due to their proximity to the fire. When he drew his shirt over his head he couldn't help but wince at the rank smell of sweat and smoke that filled his nostrils. His tac vest added another layer against the chill in the air and he gripped the cold shotgun ready to take his watch.

A small groan escaped him as he sat by Teal'c.

'Morning, T.' He murmured as a greeting.

Teal'c merely inclined his head but made no effort to move, clearly sensing Jack's need to talk.

'Teal'c, Carter and I... we... ah shit.' he sighed out the last word completely at a loss as to how to explain what Teal'c saw.

'O'Neill, Major Carter is most fortunate to have you to protect and care for her.'

He kept his eyes forward but nodded.

'And you are fortunate to have the trust and admiration of such a formidable woman.'

Jack couldn't help the smirk that tugged at the corners of his mouth. Glancing over at his friend and comrade, it spread to a full blown grin seeing the enigmatic smile he wore.

'Thanks, Teal'c.'

He bowed his head. 'Now, I shall retire.' He said moving from the log.

Jack glanced back watching as he sat cross legged in front of Sam, placing himself in a position to defend her should the need call for it.

Jack brought his eyes back around to the front.

He smiled to himself wondering how he'd got to be so fortunate, not just to have Sam in his life but to have everyone who found out about them to make him feel more strong and sure about their relationship in their own way.

* * *

'What!?' Sam exclaimed loudly.

'Teal'c knows.' Jack repeated closing the front door behind them.

'About us?'

'Yeah.'

Jack had debated internally during the entire ride home, should he tell her? In the end he decided it was difficult enough keeping their relationship a secret let alone keeping a secret within that relationship.

'How?' she breathed.

'That night after the rain. At some point thought the night our arms came out from under the blanket and your hand was in mine.' Jack explained as calmly as he could. He could see the panic rising in her body so he drew her carefully into his arms, before continuing. 'I don't know if that was the only thing that made him realise we were well, _us_ but you know him, he's pretty observant and doesn't say much.'

'So what _did_ he say?'

He drew back and looked down into her eyes, his hand stroking her cheek gently.

'Essentially, he said we're lucky to have each other.'

'You don't think he could have meant...'

'No, he knows we're together.' Jack said surely. 'And he's fine with it, hell, he seemed pleased. I trust him.'

'I do too but...'

'Sam, we've been together nearly 9 months, I don't think we're going to get away with this much longer. We're going to need all the support we can get.'

'But it's Teal'c. He and Daniel were our best shot at keeping SG-1 together.'

'I know.' Jack murmured and kissed her softly. 'Things change, Sam. And since when has plan A every really been our style?'

She smiled briefly before sighing loudly, letting herself fall deeper into his embrace, her head pressed to his chest.

'How long do you think we have?'

'Few more months maybe.' Jack answered honestly. 'But at least we'll have each other for the rest of our lives.'

At this she drew back and smiled up at him warmly. 'Yes, we will.'


	31. Urge

**Control: Urge**

He wasn't sorry when he hit Teal'c. Nope, the big guy had gotten the best of him too many times in the practice ring for him not to be elated at the fact that he had the upper hand for once. But he was sorry when he knocked Siler over the barrier and onto the stairs.

Initially, he had just been sorry just for Siler, but as soon a they were all put in lock up he was _very_ sorry for himself, Daniel and Sam too. It was incredibly boring in this tiny little room and he was beginning to feel odd being confined along with Sam.

There was a familiar and increasingly irritating tingle at the base of his spine. It was insistently telling him that Sam was right behind him and he could rip the clothes from her body faster than ever before.

And it was steadily getting more and more difficult to ignore.

Talk of food distracted him momentarily.

'Steak.' he murmured, suddenly desiring barely cooked meat almost as much as Sam's naked body.

Between the three of them they cleared away 16 t-bone steaks, 3 baked potatoes, a mountain of fries, 4 sides of onion rings, 2 slices of pie, 3 pieces of cake and one ultimate sundae. They were also drinking beer by the pitcher but that pesky metabolism that allowed them to devour so much delicious food was also preventing alcohol from having any real effect so they'd quickly moved on to dirty pitchers of beer spiked with copious amounts of vodka and shots of tequila.

Even so, Jack was barely beginning to feel the effects of the alcohol before that insistent tingle returned. He took a long drink from his glass and focused his gaze on Sam. God, he doubted he'd ever wanted her more.

Her gaze met his. He grinned seeing his wants reflected in her eyes too.

Sam stood up from the table quickly.

'I'm going to the bathroom.' She announced.

Jack forced himself to wait sixty seconds before following her not bothering to announce to Daniel where he was going.

Daniel seemed a little preoccupied himself, his gaze lingering on one waitress in particular.

Sam was waiting for him in the corridor that lead to the toilets.

Jack was in front of her in an instant, pressing his mouth to hers and lifting her body to his. Her legs gripped his waist fiercely in a way he was sure would have broken his back before.

As he reached for the disabled toilet door, she pulled her mouth from his.

'People will know... I don't think I'll be able to keep quiet.'

'What do you suggest then?' he said carrying her in any way and locking the door behind him.

'I don't know.'

'Then I guess you'll just need try.'

His body pressed her rough and hard against the wall, the glaze on the tiles cracking under the pressure.

'God, Jack, I want you now.' she breathed

'Just as well, we need to be quick.' he said letting her down and tugging at her pants.

She pushed his hands away and pulled off her boots before removing every scrap of clothing from the waist down, resting her clothes on one of the handles that littered the wall. Sam barely had time to turn around before Jack was on her, lifting her to him and pressing her to the wall with his length disappearing into her body. Sam groaned, tossing her head back so hard that tiles cracked beneath her skull.

Jack growled, something dark and primal shooting through him as his body started moving. Initially, he pressed into her slow and hard, her body shuddering with each thrust but very soon his hips were a blur between her thighs. He tried to concentrate on the short puffs of air she breathed passed his ear but nearly 30 seconds after their bodies were joined she climaxed, her body gripping him so ferociously hard such that his own orgasm shook through him.

They stilled briefly before Sam reached one hand back and pushed them from the wall, accidentally catching the soap dispenser, ripping it from the wall and sending it clattering loudly into the sink. Jack stumbled back into the middle of the room, some how managing to stay on his feet despite his pants and boxers tangled at his ankles.

She kissed him forcefully, emitting a small squeak of delight feeling him grow and harden inside her.

Her arms were tight around his neck, her mouth insistent against his lips as she started grinding her hips against his. He grunted with every thrust of her body, she moved so hard that each thrust threatened to topple them to the floor. She gasped and nipped lightly at his earlobe as the second climax in one minute shuddered through her body. Jack grunted, his whole being shaking as he held her body tight against his, struggling to hold back.

The instant he felt her orgasm begin to wane, he dropped his hands to her hips and ass and moved her body slowly and purposefully up and down his still aching length.

'Yes! Oh god, Jack.' she whispered, her body clenching at him involuntarily.

'Fuck.' he grunted, stilling her body again.

He felt her smirk against his neck, 'Come on, Jack. Make me come again already.'

A feral growl escaped him before kissed her hungry and pressed her back into the wall, he hooked his hands under her knees and pressed his hands to the wall spreading her legs wide. He groaned loudly feeling his cock twitch inside her. For the briefest moment he feared that he'd climaxed and might not be able to get hard again, but it was unfounded, he was still able to feel tension coiling in his stomach.

He rested his forehead against hers, his gaze meeting her stare as he pressed himself into her achingly slowly, the rhythm of his thrusts very gently picking up speed. For the first time since putting the armband on, he felt a sheen of sweat across his back, his heart was almost beating out of his chest but all he could think about was how sweet she felt around him, how beautiful it was to watch her slowly fall to pieces in his arms.

'Sam,' he murmured softly.

'Yes.' she breathed, 'Jack.'

'I love you.'

She smiled widely and stroked his cheek gently. 'I love you too.'

He gently touched his lips to hers.

She hummed and returned his gentle kiss.

Drawing back he shot her a sexy grin and began increasing his pace again.

'Yes, yes, yes.' She chanted over and over.

But the words were soon lost in unintelligible moans. Kissed her deeply to help drown out her cry as yet another climax tore through her body. Jack groaned, his own climax threatening as he found another gear moving harder and faster than ever before.

Her hands fisted tightly in his hair as she all but screamed into his mouth.

Just a few seconds later, he tensed and thrust one final time, his hips were still while the rest of his body shook with the intensity of his orgasm.

Their mouths still moved feverishly against each other as Jack released her legs one by one, bringing them around his hips. Her hands fingertips gently teased his hair, an apology for gripping those short locks so tightly. His thumbs smoothed softly against her thighs for similar reasons.

His length tensed inside her again, threatening to regain it's full length and hardness once more.

'Jack.' Sam murmured against his lips.

He smirked lightly. 'We should probably stop.'

'Yeah.' she said with grin.

He withdrew from her carefully and lowered her until her feet touched the cold floor. As she stepped forward to reach for her pants a few tiles clattered from the wall behind her, shattering a they hit the floor.

Jack adjusted himself and took in the damage they'd caused. Tiles were cracked in several places, the soap dispenser lay still in the sink and there was an ass shaped dent in the wall as a result of his final thrust around which around three and a half tiles had lost their grip on the wall and scattered lamely across the floor.

He knew it was wrong. He knew it was not the right reaction to have to such vandalism, for lack of a better word, but nothing could stop the grin that spread across his face at the sight.

It did surprise him though, to see Sam's smirk as she took in the scene, she was the one who had seemed slightly more level headed in all this.

'We'll send them some cash later.' Jack said hoping to alleviate any guilt she may have felt.

'Worth every penny.' She replied with a grin as she slipped on her boots.

'Definitely.' he murmured, sliding his arms around her and kissing her deeply one last time. He drew back before that tingle at the base of his spine came back but not quickly enough to prevent him from becoming hard again.

He growled in frustration looking down at the bulge in his pants.

She giggled with mischief and headed towards the door, her hip intentionally brushing his erection. 'I'll get in another round while you sort yourself out.' She shot over her shoulder as she left.

He huffed with annoyance but cocked his head to the side as he watched her disappear; taking delight in the stiffness of her gait and wondering when they might get a chance to sneak off do this again.


	32. Regret

**Control: Regret**

When they returned from blowing up Apophis' shiny new ship Jack was actually quite glad that Fraiser demanded that they stay on base overnight for observation for two reasons. Number one, his body ached like he'd just ran a marathon or two as well as fought off a horrible dose of the flu. And two, it gave him time to make a few calls and prepare for the following evening.

While they were all still on base, he barely spoke to Sam. Mainly because he wasn't sure he could look at her again without picturing her on the other side of a shimmering blue forcefield. God knows he could only imagine the look that might come across both of their faces if their eyes met for more than just a few seconds. When they finally made to leave the base, Jack followed Sam carefully, not daring to speak with her until they were topside.

'Sam.' he murmured stepping up behind her.

She turned so quickly he walked right into her.

'Whoa.' he exclaimed, his hands coming to her hips to steady her.

Her hands gripped his forearms tightly. 'Sir.' she whispered back, her eyes focused on his chest.

'I... umm... I've got something planned for tonight. I'll come by around 7?'

Sam's gaze wandered up and met his, all of a sudden he was back on that ship.

_'Sir there's no time.'_

_But still he kept beating away at the panel until he was able to pry it open._

_'Sir...'_

_'I know!'_

_He stared into the inner workings of the force field generator wondering how the hell to shut it off._

_'Jack.'_

_At the sound of his name being issued so helplessly from her, his head dropped to his chest. This was it. She wouldn't have said his first name unless she thought there was no chance of getting out of here. Slowly, he brought his head up and turned towards her._

_He watched her, tears welling in her eyes; she looked completely at a loss. He let the slightest of sad smiles grace his lips before taking a deep breath and whispering, 'I'm not leaving.'_

_'But...'_

_'No.' he replied simply._

_He kept his eyes on her as she nodded very lightly, tears now falling freely. Nothing more needed to be said._

_But he did have just one regret._

'So is 7 okay?' he said speaking to keep himself from leaning in and kissing her. Even here there were cameras.

She nodded mutely and slipped from his embrace.

He watched her go for just a moment, his mouth set in a grim line before turning and heading to his truck.

* * *

Nerves gripped him when he pulled up at her house, setting his truck next to her car. He drummed his fingers on the wheel before grabbing a couple of things from the front passenger seat and hopping from the truck. He was 10 minutes early. But he figured that it might give her more time to get ready.

Reaching the door he decided to ring the bell rather than use his key.

He smiled somewhat bashfully as she opened the door. He took great pleasure in seeing her shock and surprise.

It wasn't every day that your husband rang your doorbell wearing a suit and carrying flowers, chocolates and corsage.

'Jack!'

'Can I come in?' he asked softly, still nervous wondering how she would react to his idea.

'Yeah...what are you...'

'_We_ are going on a date.' He said coming in and setting his purchases down in the kitchen, filling the sink and setting the stems of the flowers in the water.

'But...' she mumbled following him.

'We have reservations for 8, it'll take about half an hour to get there and you need to get ready.' He murmured turning to face her. He was sure that she could see his nervousness. But in her hesitation to immediately deny his request, he figured she could sense his need and how important this was to him.

'Please.' his voice whispered a soft plea.

She nodded as she turned to make her way down the hall, she'd barely taken a half step before she turned back and rushed towards him, her hands smoothing through his hair as she placed searing kiss on his lips. It took him a few seconds to respond, but he parted his lips at her demands and pulled her body close to his.

He felt alive again for the first time in nearly 48 hours; heart pumping, blood thrumming loudly through his ears. In her arms, he was home.

Their lips parted but they stayed in each others embrace, their foreheads touching.

'I love you, Jack. I love you so much.'

He didn't need to open his eyes to know that tears were pouring down her cheeks. He cupped her face gently and wiped away a few salty droplets.

'I love you too, Sam. I don't know what I'd do without you.'

He felt her head tilt and her lips meet his again, this time soft and gentle. His fingers stroked her cheek gently, not in the least bit surprised to feel a trail of moisture escaping his own closed lids and succumbing to gravity.

She drew back before leaning in and kissing the tear before it reached his chin.

Opening his eyes, another tear escaped.

He watched her smile up at him softly, sadness still consuming her gaze. 'I'll be ready as soon as I can.'

Nodding, he reluctantly let her leave his embrace and wiped the back of his hand over his cheeks to remove the moisture that remained.

They shared a sad but hopeful smile before she disappeared down the hall to get ready.

* * *

Glancing at his watch 23 minutes had gone by. They had about 10 minutes before they needed to leave.

Despite her initially going for the idea, he was still nervous. He sighed gently, continuing to spin the box that held the corsage on the counter-top just for something to keep his hands occupied.

'Jack.' her voice sounded unsure behind him.

He turned quickly. 'Wow.' he breathed leaving no air in his body.

She was absolutely stunning. A knee-length black dress clung to her body in an elegant way still managed to leave almost nothing to the imagination. The material was almost see through in strategic places; around her cleavage, her waist, stomach and thighs, hinting at that delicious alabaster skin that lay just beneath that barely opaque surface. Her feet were shooed in heels lengthening her already delightfully long bare legs.

She blushed under his wandering gaze. 'Still want to go out?' she purred.

His gaze snapped to hers. 'Yes.' he said clearly. 'But with a couple of additions.'

He took the corsage from the box and drew closer, attaching it to the shoulder of her dress.

'Better?' she asked once he was finished.

'One more thing,' he said slipping his hand into his pocket. He withdrew from it a plain gold band. It was only when he took her left hand in his, that she realised he was wearing his own matching gold band.

Her breath hitched as he slipped the band gently on her finger.

'Jack.' she breathed.

Instantly, he was worried that she'd changed her mind.

'Sam, I want to take my wife out for dinner.' he argued. 'I want...'

She touched her right hand to his cheek and he stopped talking, his gaze meeting hers.

'I love you.' she murmured. 'And I'll follow you anywhere. Always.'

He smiled and squeezed her left hand lightly.

'We should make a move.'

* * *

They parked around the corner from the restaurant. After locking the car, Jack offered her his arm, which she took with only a little trepidation.

The restaurant was on the outskirts of town, but it was by no means secluded; there was nothing but chance protecting their relationship and keeping it secret. It sent a shiver of excitement coursing through her but she knew that this was about more than the thrill of being discovered, it was the about the chance for them to do something normal.

Reaching the restaurant, she smiled as they were led through to a particularly secluded section of the restaurant that was entirely empty but for them.

'Did you arrange this?' Sam said passing her coat to their waiter.

Jack was momentarily distracted by the sight of her in that dress again before clearing his throat, simultaneously shaking the waiter out of a similar reverie. 'Yeah, helps that it's a Wednesday. This place is packed on the weekends.'

He wanted to be able to go out to dinner with her, but he knew it would be difficult to do relax in a busy, bustling restaurant. Here, with romantic music playing softly in the background, with no other patrons visible, they could forget about everything and just enjoy themselves in this semi public setting.

They smiled and chatted, their hands often coming together across the table between courses. Just as the meal was drawing to close, stomachs full and satiated, Jack stood and held out his hand.

Sam briefly looked confused, until she realised the music that had been playing in the background had increased in volume, the gentle romantic melody familiar but elusive to her attempts to place it.

'So, Mrs O'Neill, how about our first dance?' he murmured softly, his dark eyes pleading with hers.

She smiled softly and took his hand, slipping effortlessly into his embrace, his hands resting reassuringly at the base of her spine. Her arms moved around his neck, her eyes always on his as she followed his lead when they began swaying gently to the music.

'Why do I get the feeling that this was what tonight's been all about?' she asked quietly.

A gentle smile spread across his lips, his thumbs smoothed across the fabric of her dress in a soothing but strangely erotic way.

'I can't hide anything from you.' he murmured, then took a deep breath and continued. 'When I started all this it was about having no regrets, about not leaving anything unsaid between us in case anything happened. The other day...' he said shakily, not needing to elaborate any further for her to understand exactly what he was talking about. 'I knew everything we had done was right. Right for us. But I had just one regret... and that was never having danced with you.'

'Oh, Jack.' she sighed, struck by the truth in his words and his bare confession. She cupped his cheek and brushed her lips against his, their bodies still swaying in time to the music. Breaking their kiss, she glanced up at his eyes overwhelmed by the emotions she saw there. It had been almost a year since that day he came into her lab. They had been married now for ten months. But it still surprised her, the sheer depth of feeling that she had for him and that he was capable of showing with just one single look.

'I love you so much.' she whispered.

'I love you too.' he said kissing her temple.

Sam breathed deeply and rested her head on his shoulder.

They took no notice as the staff silently cleared away their table and turned the lights down. They swayed for what seemed like hours simply enjoying being in each others arms. She brushed her lips often against the warm skin on his neck. His hands spread across her back to hold her close, his nose buried deep in her hair.

'Samantha,' his voice murmured in a tone that caused her entire body to shiver.

She hummed softly and held on to him tighter, not sure that she wanted it to end even though she knew what would follow would be just as pleasurable if not more so.

'Not yet.'

He chuckled and kissed her temple. 'Don't you think we should let these nice folks get home?'

'What?' she said turning her head. Looking out of their little section, it was clear that they were the only ones still in the restaurant and all but two of the small staff had gone home, those left were currently sat quietly at a table in the front sipping coffee.

'God, how long have we...'

'A while. Every one else left about 20 minutes ago.' his hand reached up and smoothed gently across her cheek. 'It is okay if we go home?'

She blushed and nodded gently. 'Yeah.'

'Okay, then.'

Jack settled up, leaving a very generous tip and accepted their jackets thankfully.

It was a warm evening so he set the coats over his arm, whilst putting the other around her waist, more than happy to have an excuse to keep her close.

'That was beautiful Jack, thank you.'

'No, thank you. I know this is difficult...'

She turned and stopped him, her hand stroking his cheek. 'It was wonderful. Still is.'

He smiled and kissed her briefly. 'You're wonderful.' He brushed her lips with his again. 'Amazing.' He kissed her neck and murmured in her ear. 'Sexy.'

She grinned and turned her head to catch his mouth and kiss him deeply, her hands roaming through his short hair.

'Let's go home,' she breathed as their lips parted.

'No arguments from me.' came his throaty response.


	33. Testing

**Control: Testing**

Jack sighed stepping up to the room that held Sam.

'Give us a second will you?' he said to the SF's standing guard. As soon as the door is closed she speaks.

'Sir, this has to be a mistake.'

'Yeah, tell me about it.' He said stepping into the room and taking a seat at the foot of the cot.

'Can you talk to General Hammond about getting me retested? I mean..'

'Us.' he interupted.

'What?'

'Us retested. Apparently, I'm one of those zarc-things too. I'm across the hall.'

Sam sighed deeply and covered her head with her hands. 'Damn it.'

'Carter?'

'I knew... as soon as Anise asked Lieutenant Astor to describe everything, including her feelings, I knew this might happen.' the words were only slightly muffled by her arms and legs.

He frowned lightly.

'Sam, are you saying that that machine...'

'I'm saying that there is a very distinct possibility that what the machine detected wasn't Goa'uld brainwashing but our um... feelings at the time, which we obviously didn't describe when recalling the mission.'

'Well, shit.'

'So...' she huffed puffing out her cheeks slightly, 'Retest?'

'You mean, we tell them everything?' he asked softly.

Sam nodded. 'It's the only way we can prove we're not za'tarcs.'

'So you don't think we're za'tarcs at all?'

'I don't think it's likely however we were both unconscious at the same time.' she whispered, scared of the possibility, 'But it's not like we've got a choice. If we tell them everything, then there's a chance we might be able to get through this without being incarcerated for the rest of our lives.'

'Hmm, decisions.' he murmured sarcastically. He took a deep breath and let his gaze wander over the concerned and worried form of his usually confident wife, 'So this is it then?'

Sam nodded.

'I'll ask Hammond if he minds being there when we get retested, what better way to know we're telling the truth than being hooked up to an alien lie detector, eh? I ask for it just to be him and Anise.'

'He might want SF's there thinking we'll lose it like Astor did.'

'We could ask if he'd be comfortable with just Teal'c there? The fewer people the better.'

Sam nodded again.

He wanted nothing more than to touch her at that exact moment, stroke her cheek, draw her into a tight embrace and kiss her softly. Who knew when he'd get the chance to do it again? Looking away he glared at the camera.

'Sir, you should go talk to General Hammond now.' Sam prompted hugging her knees tighter, clearly able to sense his thoughts.

'Yeah.' he looked over at her again. 'Everything's going to be okay.'

'I hope so.'

'Sam, we're going to be fine.' he murmured reaching out and squeezing her hand lightly.

She gripped his hand gently before forcing herself to let go.

Jack sighed slightly, already missing her touch, but he understood the necessity of her action.

'I'll come by and let you know when we can get retested.'

* * *

As Jack explained to Hammond the conditions of their retest, he knew the older man was intrigued, but the security of the base and the summit meeting came first so their retest was scheduled the afternoon of the next day once all he other SGC personnel had been tested. He had a brief conversation with Sam before being confined to his own quarters.

It took just half an hour for him to resort to trying to toss his yo-yo around in a manner that might be considered controlled in an attempt to alleviate his boredom and worry.

Then there was a knock.

'Yeah?' he called hopefully. Maybe it was Sam.

Those hopes were expertly dashed as the Tok'ra Anise, Freya... whatever came in the room and closed the door behind her.

'You are probably not happy to see me.'

'No... well yeah.' he said unhappy about the presence of the woman and her super-duper alien lie detector. If it wasn't for her, things would just keep going the way they were, with Sam curling up next to him each night and the rest of the galaxy (bar a few astute friends and family members) in blissful ignorance.

'I have come to apologise. It is sort of our fault you are a za'tarc... maybe a little more Anise than me.' she said taking a seat on the bed. 'The experiment with the armbands was the reason you went on the mission to destroy Apophis' new ship.'

'Well... we don't think we are. Za'tarcs, I mean.' he said winding his yo-yo.

'I am aware that you and Major Carter have requested a retest. I don't believe that it will reveal anything new.'

Jack smirked a little but couldn't help the sadness that spread through him too. 'Yeah, well, we'll see.'

He had thought that was most definitely the end of the conversation but still the Tok'ra sat there looking at him expectantly.

'Is there something else?'

'I had not thanked you for saving my life on Vorash, when you saved me a second time during the situation with Lieutenant Astor.'

'No offence, but I'd have done it for anyone.'

Next thing he knew it was suddenly a lot darker than it had been and strange lips were on his. It took him a few seconds to register what the hell was happening, before he lifted his hand and pushed gently on her shoulders.

'Ah... whatcha doing?'

'I originally came from a planet where the people where not afraid to show their affection for someone. When we wanted to Lo'machen...'

'Excuse me?'

'I believe you call it...'

'Something else.' he said quickly not even wanting to contemplate that act with the woman in front of him.

'Anise, my symbiote is far more interested in Doctor Jackson on an intellectual level, but she would have to suffer.'

A little piece of his mind was actually interested in that information, storing it for later to disclose to Daniel and freak him out, but he still needed to deal with the situation at hand.

'Look, there's so many reasons what this is wrong. And weird. And wrong... did I mention wrong?'

'Is it because I share my body with Anise?'

'For starters.'

'Then you do not find me attractive?'

Now there was a dangerous question. The woman was hot, no denying that... just not his type. 'Oh you're...'

She came towards him again but this time he was quick to put out his hands to keep her at bay and signalled her to sit back down.

'Is there someone else to whom you are loyal?'

He bit his lip slightly at the remarkably poignant question before softly admitting. 'Yeah, there's someone else.'

He figured that there would no harm in telling her now, she would be sitting in on their retest the next day anyway.

'I am sorry, I did not realise.'

'Don't worry about it. It's not exactly public knowledge.' he said sad smile, wondering what exactly might happen when everyone did know.

'Please pass on my apologies to your mate.' she said standing.

'I will if I get the chance.' He murmured standing to and walking her over to the door.

'It must be difficult for you. Being away from your partner at this trying time.'

He glanced out the door as he rapped his knuckles on the hard surface trying not to think about how close Sam was and yet she was so far away from him.

'Yup.' was all that he could say.

'Once again...'

'It's fine. Just...' he sighed, as the SF opened the door. 'I'll see you tomorrow at the retest.'

'Goodbye, Colonel.'

* * *

Jack sat strapped to the chair again. Despite the control he had over his breathing, he could feel his heart beating hard in his chest. In front of him was the machine, Anise standing behind it calibrating something. Standing beside her, able to see the readout was Hammond. Slightly behind him was Sam. He could almost see her shaking, her hands were bound in restraints at her front, a condition of Hammond's given that the only armed person in the room was Teal'c who stood off to his right, a zat in his hand.

It didn't escape Jack's notice that the zat was closed and the stance of the Jaffa was relaxed too, neither were ready for combat. It seemed the big guy knew exactly what was going on and what would be revealed in the coming moments.

'Are you ready?' the Tok'ra asked.

Jack took a deep breath unable to prevent his eyes from meeting Sam's as he murmured. 'Yes.' then focused his gaze on the eye of the machine. 'Yes.' he said more confidently.

'Then let's begin.'


	34. Truth

**Control: Truth**

'You did everything you could.'

'Yes.'

'You couldn't save her?'

'No.'

'But you could have saved yourself.'

He couldn't help the wry grin that spread cross his lips. She thought he could have left Sam and that would be saving himself. Little did she know that to leave at that point would have damned him just as much, if not more so, than staying exactly where he was.

'No.' he answered.

There had been no way to save himself.

He could feel confusion move through the three of the other bodies in the room. But mounting tension was present in the very air as well as every body that breathed it in.

Hammond's eyes felt like lasers boring into his skull. In his periphery, he could see Sam visibly shaking, her eyes cast down. Even Teal'c's still and stoic presence seemed to have an air of strain about it.

'I couldn't save myself because leaving would have killed me just as much as staying where I was.' He took a deep breath before continuing. 'There was no way in hell I was going to leave the woman I love, my wife, to die there alone.'

The whole room seemed to hold its breath. Not a sound could be heard.

Jack had expected Hammond to break the silence and had braced himself accordingly but he was not as well prepared for what followed.

'You are not a za'tarc.' the Tok'ra said softly.

An unexpected wave of relief flooded him, he tore his eyes away from the machine, skipping over a reddening General to Sam. She was still shaking, her eyes red and threatening to release tears.

'You okay?' he managed to croak out.

She nodded, her gaze focusing on his.

He responded with a single nod before meeting the livid gaze of the base commander.

'Sir...' he started but stopped as Hammond raised his hand.

Jack swallowed and stayed silent until the General had time to collect his thoughts.

'You mean to tell me,' he said in a disturbingly calm voice. 'that you... and-and you,' his hardened gaze on Sam. '… are married?'

'Yes, Sir.' Jack said a little louder than necessary, hoping to draw back the General's attention to him rather than the slightly fragile looking form of Sam Carter. 'Sir, if you would just listen, I'll explain everything. And there no better time than with me hooked up to alien lie detector.'

He watched as Hammond very slowly turned back to him, his face was now almost purple. 'Very well, Colonel.' he said almost spitting the word. 'Proceed.'

Jack nodded, glancing one more time at Sam before telling their tale.

He spoke of Doctor Carter coming through the quantum mirror and approaching Sam in her lab just a few weeks later. He murmured of their conversation confirming how long they'd felt something for each other and how that led them to their decision of keeping the relationship secret. He explained about the only mission that their relationship had really effected when Sam came back with hypothermia. He whispered reverently about the day they got married. He divulged in detail how Jacob, Thor and Teal'c had come to know about their relationship and their quiet acceptance of it.

Finally he murmured, utterly exhausted and worn out. 'Sir, I understand that this is a lot to take in and not a great time to hear all this what with the treaty signing coming up but I hope you can understand everything that led Sam and I down this path. That being said, I take full responsibility. I started this whole thing and...'

'No.' Sam said confidently, speaking for the first time since the door closed locking them all in this tiny room that was fast filling up with secrets.

All eyes fell on her.

'Sam...' Jack started.

'No, I'm not letting you take responsibility for us. We _both_ knew what we were doing.'

'I'm trying to...'

'I know.' she said softly, managing a soft sad smile. 'But we're in this together, for better or worse, right?'

Despite the confidence of her voice, he could see her breaking inside, her eyes watering once more.

'Right.' he sighed and smiled at her gently.

Hammond seemed to have returned to a normal shade of pink but his eyes couldn't have glowed any more than if he had a snake in his head. 'Teal'c, release Colonel O'Neill then Major Carter. Major, we still need to check you're not a za'tarc.'

'Sir...' Jack started as he slid from the chair.

'Colonel, I have no idea how to proceed nor to I have the time to think this through before the summit. After Major Carter has been tested you will return to your holding cells. Nothing that has been disclosed this afternoon should be discussed beyond these four walls until my say so. Agreed?'

'Yes, Sir.' Sam and Jack responded in unison.

'Indeed.' Teal'c responded releasing Sam from her restraints. Jack stood by her side his hands deep in his pockets. All he wanted to do was wrap his arms around her and never let go but he sincerely believed that such an act would destroy the calm that Hammond was carefully preserving.

Freya remain distinctly silent. Hammond's attention became focused on the Tok'ra.

'Freya, you are not under my command but I hope you can appreciate the why this should remain under wraps for now.'

'I must confess I do not.' she said her eyes drifting between Sam and Jack.

'Colonel O'Neill and Major Carter have broken Air Force Regulations regarding personal relationships between officers in the same chain of command. They have put themselves, their team and this entire base at risk.'

'Not based on what I have seen.' she said motioning to the machine.

'That is not for you or even me to decide.' Hammond said with a sigh. 'Please keep this information confidential until we can discuss it at a more appropriate time.'

Jack paid little attention to their conversation, instead he watched as Teal'c carefully guided Sam over to the chair and fixed the restraints. He was slightly envious, but entirely glad to see his large hand rest briefly on her shoulder. He could almost visibly see the strength and resolve she drew from that touch.

'Very well,' the Tok'ra murmured agreeing to the General's conditions. 'Major Carter, are you ready to begin?'

The test played out much as before, Sam cleared away any suspicions that she might be a za'tarc then discussed her missions since they were together hoping to convince Hammond that their work hadn't been affected. By the end she was visibly exhausted, her shoulders slumped and eyes lacking their usual lustre.

Jack made himself stay put as Teal'c stepped forward and released Sam.

'I've got to get back to the preparations for the summit.' Hammond announced making for the door, his eyes everywhere but the two officers in the room. 'Teal'c, please escort Colonel O'Neill and Major Carter back to the holding cells then report to me.'

The door closed with an air of finality, the General seeming to take most of the tension in the room with him.

Jack sighed loudly, a little annoyed that Hammond didn't seem to be able to even look at them let alone address them. 'That went well.' he growled sarcastically.

'Jack.' Sam murmured, still resting heavily against the chair.

He was in front of her with his arms tight around her waist in an instant. 'It's gonna be okay.' he whispered into her hair. It broke his heart how desperately she clung to his shirt. He shivered a little, not used to feeling eyes on him when he was being this intimate with Sam.

His gaze fell on Freya. 'I know Hammond asked you not to talk to anyone, but do you think you could get a message to Jacob and Selmak?'

The more support they could have at the moment the better. An extra Tok'ra floating around wouldn't stand out and it couldn't hurt to have an ally to bend the General's ear while they were locked away.

'I was intending to contact them this evening.' she said with a mischievous grin as she packed away the machine.

He smiled back softly. 'Thanks.'

'O'Neill, Major Carter, we should depart. General Hammond will be expecting me to report to him momentarily.'

'Okay.' Jack sighed leaning back and looking down into Sam's glistening eyes. He stroked her cheek and whispered gently. 'I love you.'

'I love you too.' she replied.

She surprised him by tilting her head and pressing her lips to his.

Any tension he still had was swept from his body at her soft touch. Longing to offer her the same release, he kissed her back as gently as he knew how. His lips caressed hers, fingertips teasing the hair at the back of her neck, the hand at her waist squeezing it slightly. The touch lasted just moments but it was enough for both of them to recover from their interrogation and ready themselves for being separated yet again.

They parted, Jack revelled in seeing a confidant smile spread across her lips. He responded in kind.

'I don't know about you but I could use a nap after all this.' he murmured.

'Too bad we've got separate quarters.' she said reluctantly disentangling herself from him.

'General Hammond was not explicit in his orders with regards to this matter.' Teal'c added helpfully, causing both Jack and Sam to grin widely.

'Thanks, Teal'c but I doubt that deliberately misinterpreting Hammond's orders is going to help us further down the road.' Jack replied.

Teal'c inclined his head and made his way to the door.

An appropriate distance suddenly appeared between the couple that were so intimately entwined just moments ago, as they followed their team mate into the hall and a troop of SF's ready to escort them back to their cells.

Their expressions where neutral as they made their way down the hall. It was only as they reached their respective doors that he glanced at her, his eyes soft and warm. 'Night, Carter.'

'Night, Sir.' she responded with a gentle smile.


	35. Situation

**Control: Situation**

The treaty signing was a little over half an hour away by Sam's reckoning. Daniel had dropped by a little earlier, obviously still worried about her and the chance she might suddenly flip out and kill someone then commit suicide. She was deliberately evasive when it came to his questions about the retest, letting his own imagination figure out what may have happened. But she didn't have to fake her disappointment. She hated being isolated and separated from Jack.

After that, there wasn't too much to talk about.

She fixed his slightly off centre tie and tried to reassure him without saying anything but she got the distinct feeling that he left feeling as despondent as he had arrived.

There was a knock at the door, Sam sprung to her feet hoping it was her father. Her enthusiasm was tempered at the sight of Freya. 'My Dad...' she started.

'General Hammond has postponed all stargate activity until after the treaty signing. Your father should arrive approximately one hour after the summit.'

Sam nodded and resumed her seated position at the desk.

Not hearing the door opening and closing, she glanced over to see that Freya was still standing uneasily at the foot of the cot.

'Was there something else?'

'I wished to apologise. When I believed that you and Colonel O'Neill were za'tarc I approached Colonel O'Neill and kissed him.'

'You what?!' Sam exclaimed.

'I was not aware of your relationship at the time. I wanted to apologise and assure you that I would not have acted on my desires had I been aware of his loyalties to you.'

'Jack... Jack let you kiss him?' she asked, never being more afraid of an asking a question in her life.

'I do not believe he was aware of my intentions. And when I attempted to kiss him again he...'

'Again?!'

The Tok'ra nodded. 'He stopped me. It is obvious that Colonel O'Neill is loyal only to you.'

Sam sighed settling her head in her hands. 'Jez, I don't know how this situation could get any worse.'

'At least you are not za'tarc. And the treaty will go ahead without incident.'

'At least there's that.' she murmured. 'So all SGC personnel were cleared?'

'Yes. Even the High Councillor and his personal guard were tested on Vorash before they came.'

There was a pause as Sam contemplated this new information, the Tok'ra were potential za'tarcs too.

'What about you?'

'I have not been in any situations where I would be vulnerable to the Goa'uld za'tarc technology.'

'What about Martouf?'

The woman's silence spoke volumes.

* * *

'Sam!' Jack exclaimed as she barged into his cell, Freya close at her heels.

'Sir.'

He sobered at the honorific, knowing that this was not a personal visit.

'We have a situation.' She continued, 'Martouf may be a za'tarc.'

'What?'

'Everyone who has potentially been exposed to Goa'uld za'tarc technology at the summit has been tested except Martouf.'

'Some oversight.' he murmured.

'Sir, if everything is going to schedule we've barely got 10 minutes to ensure the safety of everyone in the gate room. Given the programming, if we sound the alarm it could put everyone in even more danger.'

'What are you suggesting?'

'Sir, everyone thinks we're still za'tarcs, including Martouf. We could use that to our advantage.'

'You do realise there's nothing to stop everyone else from shooting _us_ on sight right?'

'I will attempt to address your security team in confidence,' Freya announced, 'In the mean time you must obtain weapons to subdue Martouf should he indeed prove to be za'tarc.' And with that she turned and left advising the SF's on the door to follow any and all instructions they receive from the two officers.

'Carter, this plan...' he murmured with obvious hesitation.

'Sir, everyone on this base, our alliance with the Tok'ra could be in danger.' She stated. 'We don't have time to...'

He grinned, the sight causing her to cease talking.

He was ecstatic just to see her and just a little excited to be going back to work, even if it was an incredibly dangerous plan.

'Let's go.' he said, 'It's not everyday you get to save the President's life.'

* * *

They were armed, Jack with a 9mm and Sam with a zat. They split up each heading to the gate room by different routes, two SF's desperately struggling to keep up with the officers, to aid their chances of one of them getting through the security team at the gate room as they had no way of knowing if Freya had managed to put the security team on alert.

Sam slowed and approached the SF's guarding at the gate room carefully, she caught sight of Freya just inside the room so she was unsurprised when she was able to pass them with nothing but a nod. She walked with as much confidence as she could muster, making her way directly to Martouf ignoring Daniel's questioning gaze.

She took in Martouf's stance and knew that something was wrong. But she was still moving forward. She smiled at him but his expression didn't change. At her back, she could hear a commotion but she was barely aware of this, her focus trained on Martouf and his darkening gaze.

She was close... too close to pull her zat she realised as Martouf raised his hand, a small device attached to his extended fingers.

The words 'President of the United States of America.' reached her ears and she did the only thing she could, she stepped in front of him and held his hand to the right side of her chest.

'Martouf.' she pleaded.

* * *

Jack rounded the corner and headed into the gate room just in time to see Sam step impossibly closer to their target and murmur his name, trying to reason with a man who was nothing but Goa'uld programming.

Even so, there was a tick, a hesitation. Maybe she could get through to him.

None the less, he flicked the safety off his Beretta and stalked through to the front of the crowd on this side of the room, his eyes focused on Martouf.

'Please.' she begged.

The assassin's gaze hardened.

Jack raised his gun but before his arm was horizontal a bolt of energy shot through Sam's chest.

His first shot went through Martouf's ribcage, easily puncturing both lungs, before her body even hit the ground.

Jack moved forward, his finger continuously squeezing the trigger in a tight cluster around his target's heart. He knew he was making himself a bigger, easier target with each step but Sam had been that brave. The closer he advanced the more accurate his shot and the more people behind him shielded from the energy weapon. He'd added another two holes to his chest by the time Martouf turned fully to face him.

As the fourth shot hit and he began to fall, another bolt was released.

Jack could feel the heat of the energy bolt as it passed over his shoulder but it didn't deter him from from putting another two bullets in Martouf as he tumbled to the floor.

A sickening crack of his neck hitting the step at the bottom of the ramp echoed around the room.

The target was still and the silence was deafening.

His boots sounded loudly on the floor as Jack approached to remove the device.

'Clear.' he murmured setting his hand gun and the alien weapon down a few feet away from the corpse before dropping to his knees at Sam's side.

He took a breath to steady himself before quickly assessing her prone body; there was a relatively clean but oozing wound at her right shoulder but her chest was still, lacking the reassuring rhythm of breath and there was no pulse beneath his fingers at her neck.

His hands came together over her chest, his fingers interlaced as he fought to press life back into her body. A count of thirty compressions before he drew a deep breath and pressed his lips to hers to fill her lungs... once... twice... before resuming his former position rhythmically pushing down on her heart.

He didn't know how many times he repeated the process until her chest began to lift up and down of it's own accord.

His fingertips had somehow become stained with her blood.

At the realisation he was suddenly overcome with a wave of nausea and light-headedness, he fell back onto his ass, the room spinning and fuzzy.

Teal'c appeared from behind him and carefully lifted Sam into his arms and disappeared in the direction of the infirmary, the crowd parting before him.

He didn't realise he was standing until Daniel was practically shouting his name in his ear, the younger man keeping him upright.

'Jack!'

'I'm fine, Daniel.' he said shaking his head and planting his feet more firmly so that his team mate was no longer carrying most of his weight.

'Jack, what...?'

'Later.' he murmured then spoke more clearly addressing the entire room. 'We have a healing device if...'

His eyes met Freya's, she nodded to him once before following the path Teal'c had taken moments ago.

Jack slipped from Daniel's supportive embrace and made his way shakily over to the other side of the room where General Hammond stood in quiet discussion with the President, the Secret Service agents standing behind them looking utterly bewildered.

'Mr President. General.' he addressed them in turn before speaking directly to Hammond. 'Sir, I can return to the holding cell if...'

'Jack, get to the infirmary and stay there until I say otherwise.'

'Yes, Sir.' he croaked, his throat and mouth completely devoid of moisture.

He had barely taken a step before the President asked. 'What was that about a holding cell?!'

'A was long story, Sir.' the General answered. 'One I'd like to discuss with you once we have concluded our business with the Tok'ra.'

The words barely registered in his mind. All he could think about was getting to Sam.


	36. Treatment

**Control: Treatment**

Jack barrelled into the infirmary, barely slowing down from his sprint. The door swung heavily, knocking against the wall and springing back at him attempting, but thankfully failing, to break his nose.

Just about everyone in the room was startled by the sound. The two people most noticeably unfazed were Teal'c, who stood waiting for him and Sam, still lying unconscious on a bed.

'Colonel!' Janet barked unhappily, approaching him. 'Just what do you think you're doing barging in here like this!?'

He struggled to recover from his sprint, each breath rasping painfully in his throat. 'Carter.' he managed to groan.

Janet watched him a little warily with soft eyes. 'We're doing everything we can, Sir. But you can't be here...'

'I'm not leaving.' He stated, his composure starting to return. As the sound of his blood thrumming through his body reduced to a dull roar, he could hear Sam's heart monitor beating away reassuringly helping to calm him further.

'Sir...'

'Major.' he growled out her rank to emphasize his superiority. 'I am not leaving this room and that's final. If you have a problem with that, discuss it with General Hammond.'

Janet frowned and bit her tongue, more than a little surprised with the Colonel's hostility. 'Yes, Sir.' she acknowledged a little reluctantly.

'Good. So, how's she doing?' Jack asked looking over the woman's shoulder at Sam's body.

She lay there still and pale. Strips of fabric of what was left of her shirt and bra littered the bed and floor, a gown was set loosely over her body to allow them to continue to work but shield Sam's body from prying eyes. A drip fed directly into her left arm. Freya hovered over her, the healing device glowing in her hand.

'She's stable.' Janet answered whilst subtly taking in the Colonel's concerned gaze and nervous posture. 'Her wound isn't life threatening, it seems as though the energy discharge of the weapon is what had caused her heart to stop rather than the injury itself. We're treating her for shock and when Freya has done what she can we'll dress the wound. We think she my have a mild concussion from when she fell but we'll have to wait for her to regain consciousness to confirm. And there's not too much we can do about her ribs at the moment though.'

'Her ribs? Did I...?' he gulped not wanting to finish the question, his gaze still fixated on Sam.

'Yes, Sir. The bruising is quite severe, she may have a broken rib or two but without CPR we would have lost her.'

He nodded numbly.

'Doctor Fraiser.' Freya called.

Janet gave the Colonel one last warm look before making her way back over to Sam's side.

Jack sighed loudly and scrubbed his hands over his face and though his short unruly hair.

'Major Carter is strong. She will survive.' Teal'c murmured.

Jack nodded.

'You conducted yourself admirably, O'Neill. Both you and Major Carter embodied the qualities expected of a warrior.'

'Thanks, Teal'c.' he murmured softly, glancing at his team mate. He was glad of the man's company and his reassuring words but at this exact moment he couldn't bring himself to think about their situation with the Air Force. All that mattered was that Sam made it through this.

'Colonel O'Neill.'

He turned and saw Freya approaching him.

'I have attended to Major Carter with the healing device. Doctor Fraiser I requested focus on the potential shock to her system. Her wounds are still quite severe but she should regain consciousness soon. We must wait a few hours before using the device again.'

Jack nodded. 'Thank you.'

He frowned a little, his gaze set over his shoulder to where he last saw Sam but his view had suddenly been obscured by curtains. A wave of panic and nausea suddenly came over him having her out of his sight. He strode over and slipped behind the curtain stealthy and silent, instantly feeling better at the sight of her despite her deathly pale colouring.

He watched in silence as Janet cleaned and dressed Sam's wound carefully. She shifted the gown from over her body to check her ribs.

His breath caught when he saw the sickening mix of colours between her exposed breasts drawing the attention of the Doctor.

Janet gawped at him. 'Colonel! This is highly inappropriate!' she said attempting to cover her friend.

A look of hurt and frustration came over his features. There was no where else in the world, heck the galaxy where he should be at that exact moment and he was at a loss as to how to explain that to her.

'It's fine, Janet.' whispered a shaky voice at her back.

'But...' she started turning to her friend. She stopped seeing the look in her eyes that was focused on the man standing behind her. Janet glanced between them and shook her head, worried about the obvious emotions moving between them. For some time she had had an idea that her friend was somewhat enamoured with her CO but what she was witnessing now was proof that the Colonel reciprocated Sam's feelings. Perhaps there was something more than a professional relationship between them.

'I need to check your ribs.'

'Can't it wait?'

'I guess.' she said somewhat dubiously glancing between them again before heading for the curtain barrier. 'Just shout if you need anything, Sam.'

Now alone, Sam smiled softly at her husband.

Jack blinked, took a deep breath and offered up a small smile.

'Taking a hit for the President is a job for the Secret Service.' he murmured stepping to her bedside.

She grinned. 'It seemed like a good idea at the time.'

'And here I thought you were supposed to be some kind of genius.'

The exchange was enough to let each of them know they were okay, but the weight of their situation and the events of the day crept over them quickly.

A visible wave of sorrow came over Sam.

'What happened?' she asked.

'Martouf is dead. I shot him.' he said softly, 'If you couldn't get through to him then there was no chance. No one else was hurt.'

Sam nodded, clearly saddened by the turn of events but none the less she took them in her stride. She frowned a little feeling Jack's hands enclose around her left.

'I take it from this,' she said squeezing his hand, 'and our little conversation with Janet that the secret is out?'

'Not really, I just...' he sighed, he cast his eyes to the ceiling before meeting her gaze again. 'Sam, your heart stopped. I had to do CPR, it was me that...' His eyes shifted to her chest, recalling the mix of colours that mottled her skin. He sighed and continued. 'Right now, nothing else matters more to me than you.'

'What about...?'

'I heard Hammond say he was going to talk to the President about us. If they can't figure something out after you take a hit for the God damned President of the United States and a lie detector confirmed that this isn't a problem on missions then the whole damned Air Force can go to hell.'

She smiled at him softly and blinked slowly in a way that betrayed her exhaustion.

'Will I get the Doc back in to check your head and ribs then you can have a nap?'

Sam nodded. 'You'll stay?'

He smiled. 'Hammond ordered me to stay here until he says otherwise. I'm going no where.' Leaning in close, he brushed his lips against her temple and murmured, 'I love you.'

'I love you too.' she whispered back.

Jack waited on the other side of the curtain as Janet confirmed she had a slight concussion, checked over her ribs and helped her into a gown. Once finished, Janet shot him a warning look before disappearing into her office. He glanced at Teal'c who was standing in front of the curtained area, for all intents and purposes guarding over Sam. Jack smiled at the man's kind gesture, it seemed like Teal'c was an old romantic at heart.

He ducked back behind the curtain.

Swamped by the large gown she looked tiny and fragile. Despite the obvious effort it took she still managed to smile warmly at him as he approached. She shifted over a little on the bed, the meaning clear, and he was only to happy to oblige as he slid onto the bed next to her. He grimaced in sympathy when she hissed in pain as she curled carefully against his side.

'This okay?' he said putting his arm around her gently.

'Perfect.' she mumbled sleepily.

'Get some rest.' he murmured kissing her temple. 'I'll be here when you wake up.'


	37. Full Disclosure

**Control: Full Disclosure**

Daniel strode with purpose down the hall.

He had been annoyed that Hammond had prevented him from leaving in order to check on the rest of his team. He had been so integral to the composition of the treaty itself that Hammond wanted him present for the signing. His mind had been even more errant in the past few hours than the few days before when all he had to worry about was Sam and Jack killing people then committing suicide. He had so many questions.

What were Sam and Jack doing out of their holding cells?

How had they known Martouf was a za'tarc?

Why had Jack offered to go back to the holding cell if he wasn't a za'tarc?

What was it that Hammond was discussing with the President about Sam and Jack?

The questions continued to buzz around in his mind as he made his way into the infirmary. Seeing Teal'c standing guard he headed over to him quickly.

'How's Sam?' Is she in there?' Just a few more of his questions.

'Major Carter is resting.'

'Can I see her?'

'I do not think you are prepared for what lies behind this curtain.'

'What? Why? Isn't she going to be okay?'

'She will be fine.'

'Then why can't I see her?'

'Might as well let him in, T.' Sounded Jack's voice from behind the curtain.

'Jack?'

'Yeah.' the disembodied voice answered softly. 'And keep your voice down, Daniel. Sam's sleeping.'

Daniel poked his head around the material barrier and his jaw dropped. Jack lay on the bed with Sam curled intimately at his side, his arm wrapped protectively and possessively around her shoulders.

'What is-is...?' Daniel stammered.

'How did the summit go?'

'So we're not talking about...?' his hands gesticulating wildly in their direction.

'Not right now.' Jack said with an air of finality. 'How did the summit go? Where's Hammond?'

'The treaty signing went fine. Hammond is in his office talking to the President.'

'Has Jacob arrived yet?'

'Emm, no.' he answered confused. 'He's not exactly going to be thrilled seeing you and Sam like this though, is he?'

'He already knows.' Jack murmured softly looking down at Sam, his gaze warm and loving.

Daniel was surprised, not just at his friends statement that Jacob knew they were a couple, but also seeing the unguarded way he looked on her.

'So, can we talk about you and Sam now?'

'I guess.' he murmured.

'Who else knows?'

'Teal'c. Thor. Freya. Hammond. And now you.'

'So you are...?'

'We've been together about a year. Married 10 months.'

'What?!'

Sam moaned waking at Daniel's loud exclamation.

'Daniel.' Jack growled in annoyance.

'What? It was kind of a shock to hear two of my best friends have been together for a year.' he continued in an exasperated tone.

'Daniel?' Sam murmured, her eyes fluttering open.

Daniel sighed, all his confusion and frustration leaving him, simply relieved that she was okay.

'Hey Sam.' he said softly.

'Hey.' She said softly, shifting her body slightly, if possible moving even closer to Jack.

Once again, Daniel was astounded by how comfortable they looked together. It was the kind of closeness that could only come from a happy, long, loving relationship.

'How you doing?' he enquired gently.

'Sore. Really sore actually.' she said with a grimace.

'Sorry.' Jack murmured and kissed her temple.

'Stop apologising for saving my life.' she chastised warmly.

'If you insist. Want me to get the Doc?'

She nodded.

'I'll go... you two look _comfy_.' Daniel said speaking the last word in a rather confused tone which caused the occupants of the bed to smile. He disappeared behind the curtain and went in search of Janet.

'Well that's it, if Daniel knows the whole base will in half an hour.' Jack said with a smile.

Sam giggled lightly. 'With Janet in the loop, I doubt it'll be more than 20 minutes.'

He smiled and stroked her arm gently.

'You okay with this?' he ventured. 'I don't think this is really what the General expected when he ordered me to the infirmary.'

'I need you.' she answered simply.

'Good enough for me.' he said settling down a little further.

He could feel apprehension building in both their bodies as the sound of the Doctor's heels approaching their temporary sanctuary. Letting Daniel in on the secret was one thing, he was a civilian, Janet on the other hand was an officer and knew well the possible repercussions of their relationship.

She stopped abruptly as she stepped past the curtains.

'Hey Doc.' Jack said as casually as he could muster.

'Hi Janet.' Sam said softly.

Jack had to give the woman some credit, it took her two seconds to take in their situation, move on from it and get down to business.

'Daniel said you're in pain.' she said approaching the bed concerned about her patient.

'Yeah.' Sam responded softly. 'My shoulder, chest and head hurt but my whole body is pretty achy to be honest.'

The doctor nodded.

'I want you lucid when Freya comes back for another go with the healing device. I'll be right back with some Ibuprofen and Vicodin.'

'Nice.' said Jack with a grin. 'You're getting the good stuff.'

'I'm not sharing.' Sam replied, amusement evident in her voice.

'Aww come on... I think I might have hurt my wrist a little.' he whined pathetically.

'Suck it up.' she said poking his stomach gently.

Janet rolled her eyes and left them, the corners of her mouth turned up with amusement. It was only on the other side of the curtain that she was reminded of exactly where they were. She sighed softly as she fetched Sam's pain medicine.

They looked so happy.

It was a rare thing to witness on the base, especially given that most people she saw on a daily basis were either injured or about to get prodded with a needle of some kind. It was a welcome change to see true expressions of happiness and warmth.

It was beautiful.

But it was wrong, wasn't it?

Confused and burdened with worry, she headed back with Sam's pills and a glass of water. Daniel and Teal'c stood close to the curtained area conversing in low tones but from the softness of their eyes she could guess the topic of conversation was the couple currently hidden from view.

She stepped behind the partition, her heart warming at the sight of the Colonel standing at the bedside helping Sam to sit up and sorting the pillows out at her back for her to lean on. He spoke to her in a way that left no doubt that he was in love and her smile at his words told anyone privileged enough to witness it the same.

'Got your pain meds.' She said approaching Sam.

Despite the smile she had for the Colonel, it was obvious from the strain around her eyes and the sheen of moisture on her brow that she was in some considerable pain.

'Thanks.' she said in a tight voice and took the cup with the medication tipping the pills into her throat before reaching out for the glass of water and downing the contents.

'It'll take a while for those to kick in unfortunately.' Janet murmured taking the empty cups.

'I'm sure I can keep your mind of the pain until then.' Jack said with a sly grin.

'I have no idea what you two are playing at but whatever it is, it will not be happening in my infirmary.' Janet stated matter of factly.

'You wanna take this one?' Jack said looking over at Sam.

'We're uh... we're married, Janet. Have been for nearly a year.' She said reaching out and entwining her fingers with Jack's.

Janet stared at them blankly, before bringing her hand to her head and rubbing her eyes. 'You two got married a year ago?'

'Yeah.'

'Wha-why?' she stumbled unable to fathom the two officers being in a relationship let alone getting married.

' 'Cos we're madly in love with each other and want to have lots of sex and babies.'

'Jack!'

'What? It's true!'

Sam rolled her eyes. 'We knew that we'd have to tell General Hammond eventually but we wanted to be able to prove that our relationship hadn't affected our work. So we got married in secret. We have an official document signed by witnesses showing that we've been together for 10 months.' She squeezed Jack's hand as she dared to ask Janet the question she'd been longing to know the answer to, wanting to know if this might work. 'Have you noticed anything different between us in that time?'

'Well I got a bit worried about you when Colonel O'Neill was stuck on Edora but other than that no... I've not really noticed anything different between you two.' She admitted honestly. 'One hell of a risky plan you had there, Sam. What did the General say?'

'He's discussing it with the President now.' Jack said, the tone of his voice betraying his nervousness.

* * *

Jacob arrived through the gate and after a swift chat with Freya he made his way immediately to General Hammond's office. Through the window on the office wall, he could see Hammond having a very in depth conversation with a man in a suit.

_Jacob, maybe we should wait._

_Not a chance... not while my girl is injured and locked up._

He knocked, the only courtesy he offered, before barging into the room.

'George, we need to talk.' he stated firmly.

'Jacob.' Hammond said his eyebrows rising. 'Have you met the President?' he continued indicating to the man sitting across from him.

_Yeah, we should have waited._ Selmak whispered in his mind, controlling their body briefly so that Jacob would remain relxed; he was a diplomat now there was no need for them to snap to attention or salute.

'Mr President, allow me introduce Selmak of the Tok'ra High Council and Jacob Carter, former US Air Force General and Major Carter's father.'

Jacob's gaze flickered to George at the weight of his tone in his last words.

The President stood and offered his hand.

Jacob shook it and met the man's eye.

'It's nice to meet you. Both of you.' the President said carefully as if he'd been schooled by a team on how not to offend America's new alien allies.

'And you, Mr President.'

George had stood and closed the door to his office whilst they were shaking hands. 'I take it you're not here to discuss the treaty, Jacob.'

'No.' he said adopting the same serious tone he had when he came in.

'Then have a seat. We were just discussing the little conundrum that Sam and Jack have presented us with.'

'My daughter's happiness is not a puzzle you can try to solve.' He growled.

'Jacob.' George murmured softly trying to placate him.

'No! I know the God damned rules, I followed them most of my life! But these rules don't take into account the crap these kids go through. They actually went to Hell for...' his head dropped and then rose again.

'My apologies,' murmured Selmak. 'Jacob is very upset by this conversation. He is strongly opposed to any action that might affect their position on SG-1 or the natural progression of their relationship. He is concerned for their happiness and personally looking forward to more grandchildren.'

This statement caused George's eyes to bulge and made him cough uncomfortably before speaking. 'Selmak, the President and I still have much to discuss but we would appreciate Jacob's opinion.'

_Jacob? Are you going to be able to have a nice chat with these men?_

_Yes__. _He growled in his mind.

_Jacob__. _Selmak responded warningly.

_I'll play nice, I promise. I just want to get this over with and go see Sam._

His head dropped again, Jacob returning to control.

'What do you want to know?' he said taking the spare seat beside the President.

'Do you sincerely believe that their behaviour will not be affected if they continue to operate on the same team?' George asked directly.

'Right to it, eh?' He said with a mirthless chuckle. 'No, of course it's been affected. But it has not affected their ability to operate or make crucial decisions. On Netu Bynar called Sam to his quarters, Sam and Jack discussed the advantage of going in order to obtain more information. Sam asked to go, Jack made a tactical decision that put Sam, his wife, in harms way in order to further the mission. We almost managed to escape immediately because of that decision and the information she gained was vital to our eventual escape. It was Selmak who realised something was different between them, not me, but Selmak. It took a being with several thousand years of life experience to tell that there was something different in their interactions.'

'So how did you find out about their relationship?'

'After the mission, when we were back on the Tel'tak. Jack and Sam were talking, they thought I was asleep.'

'What were they discussing?'

'Colonel O'Neill said that if Sam ever got into a situation where she was captured and had to use...' he paused, struggling with the subject matter himself. '… if she had to use certain _assets_ available to her as a woman in order to escape, as Jolinar did, then he needed to know so that he could help her deal with it when she got home.'

Jacob sighed deeply, letting his words sink in to the occupants of the room before continuing.

'Jack didn't have any illusions that he would always be able to protect her. He knew that their job could quite easily lead to that scenario and he only looked to prepare for it. It wasn't until Sam called the Colonel by his first name that I could be sure that the conversation was something more than that between a CO and second in command. I then confronted them and Sam explained everything. I wasn't happy about it, of course. I'm her father, I know about the regulations and he's too God-damned old for her.'

George couldn't help but chuckle at Jacob's last statement.

'But she'd made her decision. So I stayed quiet.'

'You seem a little more adjusted to their relationship now.' The President stated matter of factly.

Jacob nodded and took a deep breath. 'When Jack was stranded off world I saw them apart. I saw the impact it had on both of them. Then I brought them together again. It pains me to see one man have such an affect on my daughter, that her happiness seems entirely dependent on him and their relationship. But on the other hand, I don't think I've ever seen her so content.'

'Do you think they have an issue being apart then?' George asked.

Jacob eyed him warily but he had to tell the truth. 'Sam quite literally started re-writing the laws of physics in order to get him home. I saw Jack dig out a Stargate and DHD for hours until he was about ready to collapse, I just about had to order him to stop for the night. They would move heaven and earth to be with each other again.'

'Thank you for your candour, Jacob.' The General said softly, knowing that what he said could have easily had a detrimental affect to the decision that he and the President were still to make. 'I think you should know that since that incident Colonel O'Neill went on an undercover mission in order to infiltrate a group suspected of stealing artefacts from our allies. Colonel O'Neill was isolated from everyone on this base and his home under surveillance for a period of no less than 3 weeks. During that time both he and Major Carter appeared to conduct themselves as expected. The mission was a success and Jack returned as commanding officer of SG-1 with no noticeable issues.'

Throughout his statement George had his eyes fixated on Jacob's. The two old friends shared a soft smile.

'Jacob,' the General continued, 'The President and I still have a lot more to discuss and I imagine that you want to check in on Major Carter as soon as possible.'

'Yes.' he said standing, ready to take his leave content that things seemed to be progressing in the right direction. 'I... ' he paused trying to think of the right words. 'I just want my daughter to be happy. This job, working here, means the world to her. But she needs him too.'

The President and George got to their feet. Jacob shook the President's hand once more and nodded to George before stepping out into the hall and closing the door behind him.

_That seemed promising__. _Selmak commented.

_Lets not count our chickens just yet._


	38. Resonate

**Control: Resonate**

Arriving at the infirmary Jacob was not at all surprised to see half of SG-1 and Doctor Fraiser guarding over a curtained area at the back of the main room. They looked a little nervous. Given the update he'd received from Freya, he doubted very much that it had anything to do with Sam's physical well being and everything to do with the future of their friends and the fate of the SGC's flagship team hanging in the balance.

And perhaps just a little at his arrival. He took some small measure of pleasure from seeing Daniel shiver at his grin before he disappeared behind the curtain.

'Dad.' Jack acknowledged softly. He was lying on the bed with Sam asleep and curled at his side not looking the least bit ashamed or embarrassed.

And neither should he be, it was exactly where a good husband should be.

'Hey, how's she doing?' Jacob asked gently, noting Daniel's shadow seemed to relax at his gentle question and the distinct lack of raised voices.

'She's exhausted but okay. Sorry about Martouf,' he continued sincerely, ' And I'm sorry I didn't get there first.

Jacob nodded solemnly accepting both apologies. Just because he was her husband didn't make him any more accountable for Sam's safety as it did when he was simply her CO but he appreciated the sentiment just same. That being said...

'Jack, you blaming yourself isn't going to help my girl get better.'

He nodded vaguely in reply, but Jacob knew Jack would always wish he had done more.

Jacob rocked on his heels before saying, 'I just had a little chat with George and the President.'

For a man who was already very tense Jack's body seemed to turn to stone as his desperate gaze met Jacob's. 'And?'

'The asked me about you two; how I found out and if I thought it affected your working relationship. I'm not going to lie to you Jack, it wasn't the easiest of conversations. Though I got the feeling that George is on your side, however he said that there was still a lot to discuss.'

Jack took in the information with a quiet hope slowly conjuring in his chest. He was glad Hammond seemed to have come round to the idea, but he knew there was still a long way to go yet.

'What about those strings you mentioned before?'

Jacob sighed. 'I don't know how much good they'll do now the President is already involved. But I'll do what I can, even if it's just reminding a few people I saved their asses back in the day, SG-1 has saved the world a couple of times and Sam is my daughter. And just as stubborn as me for it.'

'Thanks, Dad.' Jack murmured sincerely some of the tension escaping his body.

Jacob watched the younger man carefully seeing a wave of exhaustion cascade over him, 'You should get some rest.'

'But...'

'Jack, you've got a Jaffa, a Tok'ra and an archaeologist that can handle a zat looking out for you two. Get some sleep. That's an order.'

'Yes, Sir.' Jack responded dutifully before carefully shuffling down on the bed in attempt not to disturb the woman sleeping at his side. Despite his care, her eyes fluttered open briefly.

'Dad? She croaked, her mind still fogged with sleep.

Jacob smiled at her, reaching over and touched her cheek gently. 'Hey kiddo, go back to sleep. Everything's going to be fine.' he promised.

But her eyes were already closed and her breathing had adopted the rhythm of sleep.

With one last look back at Jack he stepped out into the bright lights of the infirmary hoping he hadn't just made another promise to his daughter that he couldn't keep.

Daniel and Teal'c were standing a little away from the partition but it was clear from the looks on their faces, okay mainly Daniel's face, that they had heard most, if not all, of their conversation.

'Is there anything we can do to help?' Daniel asked sincerely.

Jacob regarded them both carefully before releasing a soft sigh. 'Just be honest if Hammond asks you any questions. There's not much more I reckon they could ask of you.'

Teal'c bowed his head solemnly.

Daniel nodded just a little nervous. 'So what now?'

'Now, we wait.' Jacob answered.

* * *

With one more use of the healing device Sam was almost completely healed but for a few lingering bruises. Janet was in the process of completing the discharge papers when General Hammond entered the infirmary.

Though the looks he received from Teal'c, Daniel, Jacob and Janet no doubt made him feel uncomfortable, he did not let it show.

As he approached the doctor to discuss Sam's condition, he saw Jacob duck his head behind the curtain and murmur something to the occupants of the private area.

George was relieved to learn that Sam was well enough to go home, watching Jack perform CPR on his second in command, his wife, was one of he most heart wrenching experiences of his life. That being said, he had never been more proud of the conduct of officers under his command than that moment. Even when the establishment that the operated under threatened them with separation and jail, they were willing to put their lives on the line to do what was necessary, what was right.

'Thank you, Doctor.' he murmured bringing their conversation to a close. He knew that she wanted to say more, to speak up in defence of her friends but she remained quiet. With a thankful nod, he approached the three men guarding the area that held Colonel O'Neill and Major Carter.

'George.' Jacob addressed him in a measured tone.

'Jacob.' he responded similarly.

'Have you come to a decision?'

'I think that is a matter I should discuss with those it concerns.'

'General,' Daniel interrupted. 'With all due respect, this concerns us too. SG-1 works fine just the way it is. It has done for years and I have no doubt it will work for years to come.'

'Indeed.' Teal'c added.

Hammond heaved a slight sigh of annoyance before briskly stating, 'Duly noted gentlemen. You may return to your duties.'

Daniel glanced frustratedly between Teal'c and Jacob before storming out. Teal'c followed, his only parting gesture a slight bow intended for Jacob only.

'Do I have to play the diplomat card?' Jacob asked as soon as they were out of earshot, hoping to lighten the mood.

'I'll let you know if it comes to that.' Hammond murmured with a slight smile tugging at the corner of his mouth. 'In the mean time, I need to have a chat with two of my officers. '

The tension eased somewhat Jacob nodded. 'I'll be back in 15.' he said heading out to go and make a few quick and hopefully unnecessary phone calls.

Hammond stepped behind the curtain to find Sam and Jack sitting side by side on the raised bed their legs dangling over the side.

It occurred to him that he'd witnessed them sit in that exact position many times, sit that close and never thought anything of it until now. There was nothing obvious in their behaviour or interactions; it was simply a feeling that the two people before him were on exactly the same page, they resonated on the same frequency. It helped them work as a cohesive unit, as a pair and within their team. It just so happened that that bond had brought them a little closer together than the rules of the Air Force usually allowed.

At the moment though, both of them were filled with fear and apprehension, the same desperate edge to their gazes.

'General.' Jack greeted him gently.

Hammond nodded and looked to Sam.

'How are you feeling, Major?'

'A bit shaken but better, Sir, thank you.' she murmured.

There was a pause.

Jack looked down at his hands resting on this thighs, his fingertips gently bouncing against each other in place of something to fiddle with.

'How did your chat go with the President?' he asked somewhat bluntly, unable to wait any longer.

'About as well as can be expected.' George replied. 'Nothing has been finalised and the matter still needs to be discussed with the Joint Chiefs but you two might make it out of this without a court marshal.'

'What about SG-1?' Sam asked.

'The President and I have some ideas about that but again those will need to be discussed with the relevant people.'

'But, Sir...' Jack started.

'I understand you feel that you work well together and after your actions today and reviewing a years worth of mission reports over the last two days I have to agree. However, the Air Force has rules in place to ensure that there is no conflict of interest when it comes to making decisions in the field. Having the fate of the world so often resting in your hands makes it a priority to ensure that SG-1 is the most effective and cohesive unit at the Air Forces disposal. To put it simply, putting a married couple in those kinds of pressurised situations is going to make some people helluva nervous.'

'Some people, Sir?' Sam questioned hopefully.

Hammond rewarded her intuition with a comforting and conspiring smile.

'Take a week off and we'll see if we can get something sorted out by then.'

'We're not going back to holding cells? Not suspended?' Jack uttered entirely confused.

'Go home, Jack.'

'Yes, Sir.' he replied with a wide smile.

'Thank you, Sir.' Sam added warmly.

'Don't thank me yet, there's still a lot of work to do.' he murmured as he left.

They watched him go before looking to each other with hopeful smiles on their faces.

Sam reached over, sliding her hand between his as Jack leaned over and kissed her softly.

'Wanna move in with me?' he murmured when their lips parted.

'Yes.' she replied with a grin.


	39. Moving

**Control: Moving**

They drove home in Jack's truck, their fingers entwined and resting on her thigh.

'Is Dad going to be dropping in on us later?' Jack asked softly.

'No, he said he's going to stay at mine tonight, I think he figured...'

'Yeah.' Jack murmured softly and squeezed her hand.

They didn't share another word. Not a single word as they pulled up at his house. Not the slightest utterance as they slipped behind the door and into each others arms.

Moans and sweet sighs were the only sounds they made until the day gave way to night.

'Hey.' he murmured softly threading his fingers through her hair as they lay curled together naked on sheets damp with their exertions.

'Hey.' she whispered back, her fingertips moving over his chest.

A smile spread over his lips. He felt lucky beyond measure to have this woman in his life, in his arms. For however long he was allowed to enjoy it. He reached over to her bedside table and withdrew the small black velvet box that had contained their secret. 'You seem remarkably under dressed, Mrs O'Neill.'

'You too.' she replied helping him to open the box.

He withdrew the smallest band and slid it on her finger.

She repeated the action with the larger ring before pressing her lips softly to his.

'That's much better.' he said with a wide grin.

She settled against him, her head resting on his chest. Her body shivered as he drew his fingertips lazily up and down her spine.

'My dad says he'll help me move.'

'The guys probably don't have anything much to do with us on leave, I'll call them in the morning and ask if they wouldn't mind helping too.' He kissed her temple. 'We can have a barbecue after.'

'Just try not to get distracted again,' she said, the grin on her lips audible in her voice. 'I'd prefer if the burgers were a little less well done.'

'Maybe you don't wear sexy underwear this time.' he growled, his hand smoothing over her naked behind.

'Maybe I don't.' she murmured straddling him. She leaned down and purred in his ear. 'Maybe I don't wear any underwear tomorrow.'

A small groan escaped him as his hands gripped greedily at her hips. 'Maybe you cook and I worry about what you're wearing.'

'That sounds fair.' she hummed rolling her body against his.

'You're not putting on any clothes at all until I say so.' his lips on her throat.

'Also fair.'

'That was not a suggestion.' he growled rolling them and pressing her body into the mattress with his own, his erection pressing firmly to her thigh.

'Neither is this; make love to me.' she demanded her hands fisting in his hair.

He grinned widely. 'Deal.'

* * *

By the time half past 12 rolled around Jack had managed to sort through the clothes in his closet and dresser to make way for some of Sam's. There were two boxes for goodwill and one bag for the trash.

'How you guys doing?' he asked leaning against the door to the guest room.

'Pretty well.' Daniel answered checking the size of the space they'd cleared, making sure it was big enough for Sam's desk. 'Just depends on how many books Sam is going to bring by. You might need to think about building a library if she wants all of them.'

Jack smirked.

'It's only temporary. We'll need to get a bigger place before we can have kids anyway.'

Daniel froze like a dear trapped in headlights before shaking his head. 'This is still weird, this whole you and Sam thing.'

'Of course it is for you, you only found out yesterday.' he said teasing the younger man. 'Come on I'll sort us out some lunch.'

He headed into the kitchen and started fixing some sandwiches, Daniel and Teal'c close on his heels.

'So... Jack.' Daniel said in an all too familiar tone as he grabbed sodas from the fridge for the three of them.

'Yes, Daniel?' he replied, his back still to them as he loaded the bread up with cheese and ham.

'How did you and Sam, you know... become you and Sam?'

'Now do you want the romantic version or are you looking for the _really_ interesting stuff?' he asked with a grin turning and stuffing half a sandwich in his mouth.

'Urgh, Jack just tell us what happened. I'm dying to know what made you finally crack, you guys have been dancing around each other for well ages. I still remember when you socked me with that touched virus.'

Jack grinned at the memory whilst handing out plates laden with sandwiches to his team mates.

'It was just attraction back then.' he murmured heading out back and taking a seat on the table on the deck.

'So when did it become more than just attraction?' Daniel asked as he and Teal'c took a seat.

Jack glanced between them. 'This has to be the girliest conversation I've ever had.'

'Aw come on you only need to do it once. Not like you're going to marry another of your subordinates in secret.'

Jack shot Daniel a glare before glancing at Teal'c, 'You wanna know too?' he enquired knowing that he'd only given a brief summary during the za'tarc testing.

'Indeed.'

Jack sighed and took another bite out of his sandwich before chewing thoughtfully. Eventually he swallowed.

'It was Jolinar for me. Think it might have been the first time Sam ever had to play catch up, she didn't realise until that orb stuck me to the wall of the gate room.' he paused and sighed. 'It was after Doctor Carter came through the mirror... I dunno, I guess I just needed to try. I needed to know if our Sam could be _my_ Sam too. I visited her in her lab a couple of weeks later. I told her I needed help with an experiment.' he said with a wide smile. 'We just hugged, the first time when our lives weren't on the line or we'd just survived some horrific near death experience. She felt so damn good. I went round to her house later that night...' he grinned at the memory.

Daniel quirked an eyebrow in a manner to rival Teal'c. 'You didn't...?'

'No, not quite.'

'Not quite?'

'You asked for the romantic version.'

'I didn't, actually. I just wanted to know what happened to get you guys started.'

'We kissed a lot, we fooled around a bit and I stayed over.' Jack stated plainly.

Daniel narrowed his eyes slightly but didn't say anything.

'The next night we talked. We told each other I love you for the first time. We decided to keep our relationship secret.' He sighed. 'The day after that was the FUBAR mission to that stupid planet where Sam got hypothermia. It's the only time we've ever let our relationship affect a mission. We hadn't quite gotten around to, you know, and it was kind of weighing on both of our minds.'

'The barbecue was the next day. Hang on... were you there when we picked up Sam?'

Jack grinned. 'Yeah. And she didn't get a cab home that night either.'

'You weren't really asleep, were you?' Daniel queried further as the evening came back to him in stark clarity.

'Nope.' replied draining his can of soda. 'Needless to say being distracted on missions wasn't really a problem after that weekend.'

Daniel was torn between being pleased for his friends and disgusted at the thought of them rolling around naked in the sack, which made for a rather comical look on his face which Jack couldn't help but chuckle at.

'We got married in Vegas about 10 weeks later.' he said to draw Daniel's mind away from what it was currently contemplating.

'Classy.' Daniel snorted.

'Hey!' Jack growled anger sparking in him. 'It's not like we had a choice.'

Daniel look suitably chastised.

Jack settled down further in his seat, his mind wandering back to that day with so much of it spent wiping tears from Sam's cheeks and pressing soft kisses to her salt flavoured lips.

'Do you have any idea what it's like to not be able to share one of the most important days of your life with your family and friends?' he sighed, scrubbing his hand over his face. 'It's all right for me... I'd done the whole big wedding thing before, but Sam?' He shook his head, then whispered. 'It felt like I'd lost her just as soon I could call her mine.'

'I... um... I'm sorry.' Daniel stammered out.

'You and Major Carter seem most content now.' Teal'c added after an appropriate amount of time for contemplation had passed.

Jack smiled slowly. 'We went for a ride in a helicopter around the city. She seemed to relax a little after that.' He sighed again. 'Look, this hasn't been easy for us, especially Sam. She shot dead an alien that was using my image as a disguise. I was stuck on that damned planet for two months and she had no one to turn to or confide in. Then just a couple of weeks later Thor shows up and asks me to go undercover to get the scoop on the NID.'

'I didn't even think I mean, when you said you'd been together a year, I didn't think about everything that had happened.' Daniel said with some concern.

Jack smiled softly. 'I'm just glad you guys know now. I don't know if we're still going to be a team when we go back next week, but either way I'm glad Sam can rely on you guys if something happens.'

'We are here for you also, O'Neill.'

Daniel nodded.

'Thanks.'

'You taking a break?' Sam's voice interrupted them as she came around the side of the house.

'Hey, Sam.'

'Major Carter.'

Daniel and Teal'c greeted her.

Before she could respond Jack was on his feet and had wrapped his arms around her waist holding her tightly against him.

'Hey, what's this for?' she asked softly.

'I missed you.' he answered honestly, discussing their relationship through with Daniel and Teal'c had left him emotionally drained and filled with a desperate need to be close to her.

She smiled and lightly teased the hair at the base of his skull. 'I was only gone a few hours.'

'Felt like longer.'

He leaned in and kissed her softly, each of them releasing a small sigh of contentment.

Sam smiled widely as their lips parted. 'I love you.' she whispered.

'I love you, too.' he murmured back.

Jacob rounded the corner with a box in hand, 'You guys gonna give me a hand or what?' he asked his grin matching those of the two men still sitting at the table.

'Sure thing, Dad.' Jack said slowly parting from Sam, but his hand found hers, their fingers lacing together as they made their way around the front of the house to help unload Jack's truck, Teal'c and Daniel following close behind.


	40. The End

**Control: The End**

They drove to the base in Jack's truck. Despite it being obvious that they'd arrived together and the glitter of matching gold on their ring fingers, they maintained a respectful distance from the instant they stepped from the car.

'Do you think we should change into uniform or just report straight to Hammond?' Sam asked quietly as they neared the end of their first elevator decent.

'Hammond's. I don't think it'll make much difference if we're in civies or not.' he murmured back. They exited the elevator and nodded to the airman at the check point before heading into the second elevator to make their way down to level 28.

'You okay?' He asked softly glancing over at her.

'Ask me in 30 minutes.'

Jack smiled over at her. 'You bet.'

He took the lead as they left the elevator. By the time they reached Hammond's office, Jack knocking timidly on the door, they'd each become as nervous and unsettled as they had felt sitting strapped down and staring at an alien lie detector.

'Come in.' he called.

'Morning, Sir.' Jack murmured stepping in first, holding the door for Sam before closing it behind her.

'General.' Sam acknowledged softly.

'Take a seat.' Hammond said gently, two thick files on his desk and a small pile of fresh papers beneath his clasped hands.

Jack waited for Sam to get comfortable before taking a seat himself, his eyes falling heavily on the swathes of paper on his commander's desk. He wanted to reach out and take Sam's hand in his, lace his fingers tightly around her knuckles but they had agreed, way back at the beginning and again last night that they wouldn't be anything but professional on base where possible.

Hammond watched them for a moment before leaning back in his chair and smiling softly. 'There are a few changes that have been proposed but for the most part you two, and SG-1, can continue working together as you have done the past year.'

Wide smiles spread across their mouths, light and relief shining in their eyes as they met. 'That's great, Sir. Who do we need to thank?' Jack replied with semi-seriousness.

'No one but yourselves. Like I said, your conduct has been exemplary which brings us to the matter of some proposed changes.' He said his eyes falling on Sam.

Jack looked over at her, suddenly a little worried.

Sam looked nervously between the two.

'Major, your growth within this program and scientific expertise has been noticed, and not just by me. The Joint Chiefs feel it would be prudent for you to have your own command of a team of engineers and scientists when such a specialised team is required. Depending on availability, during these missions you may also have command of a military unit for the purposes of security. As you can appreciate, situations such a this have been few and far between so far in our explorations so for now, your priorities lie with SG-1 but that doesn't mean that this will not change in the future. We believe that there will be a greater need for such a specialised team the further we explore, as such, you will also be expected to train a science officer to cover your duties on SG-1 as and when required.'

The couple stared across the desk at the General.

'Hang on, let me get this straight.' Jack said being the first to find his voice. 'We break the rules and rather than being punished Sam gets more responsibilities?'

Hammond grinned. 'As do you, Colonel. You will be expected to step up around here with regard the general running of the base. As well as assisting with the start up and running of our new recruit training program.'

Jack's eyebrows rose almost to his hairline, his mouth falling open in disbelief.

'A certain Tok'ra indicted to me that you two were thinking about starting a family sometime in the future.' Hammond replied with a glimmer of mirth in his eyes. 'In the capacity of the roles I've laid out for you, both of you have the option of working towards more Earth-based positions in SGC operations which might work out a little more suited to your personal plans.'

'At this rate we'll be too busy!' Jack snapped back.

'Colonel.' Hammond reprimanded gently.

Sam glanced at Jack and spoke up before he could say anything more. 'Thank you, Sir.' she let her eyes linger on Jack's, a strong suggestion for him to remain quiet. 'This is more than either of us expected and we're grateful for the opportunities that you have provided whilst allowing us to remain on SG-1. I hope you can appreciate that we will need some time to settle into these positions. And as for a family... well, that's something that we'll need to look into a little further down the line.'

'A very diplomatic response.' The General acknowledged, his tone that of a proud father. 'You will report as normal tomorrow, Major Carter I expect you to get straight to work on the briefing for P4X-639 and Colonel you will report direct to me. I figure you both need time to digest what I've just told you but you're more than welcome to stay and read over this material if you wish. I will just need one thing from you before you leave today.'

Jack nodded and slipped a plain brown envelope from his jacket pocket, in it was the piece of paper that confirmed that they were married.

'I'll just make a couple of copies of this and be right back.' he said standing taking the envelope carefully and leaving the room.

Jack released a breath and started laughing almost uncontrollably at the sheer force of the tension escaping his body and the relief, joy, elation even, that took it's place.

'Jack, are you...' she said concerned.

His eyes met hers and she saw that they were filled with a light and warmth that suggested that he was close to throwing off what thin sheen of professionalism may have remained and taking her up in his arms and kissing her senseless.

She smiled coyly back at him. 'We'll be home soon.' she whispered.

'So you don't want to stick around and read over these papers?' he said a little teasingly.

'With the way you're looking at me now and how busy we're going to be when we come back, I think I want to go home right this instant.'

'Sounds like a plan to me.'

Hammond arrived back moments later, catching a glimpse of their heated gazes before it was hidden away again. He handed the original marriage certificate back to Jack and began filing away the copies along with all the other papers on his desk. 'So, do you intend to keep your last name?' the General directed his question light-heartedly at Sam.

'It's complicated.' Sam stammered a little unsurely.

'If you want, you can present a power point presentation tomorrow.' he joked.

'Just keep Carter, it's fine.' Jack added.

'No...'

'Something else for you two to discuss for tomorrow then.' Hammond said softly.

'Sir, I thought you might want us to continue keeping our relationship secret on base?' Sam ventured timidly.

'Who you choose to disclose your personal status to is your business, but this administration has found nothing wrong or illicit with your relationship provided you can continue conduct yourselves as you have done for the past year.' He said simply, closing both of their files with their new paperwork enclosed.

Jack nodded his thanks then looked expectantly at Hammond. 'Are we done here?'

'Jack!' Sam hissed.

The General rolled his eyes and smirked, 'Yes, we're finished, Jack.'

'Great.' He said leaping from his chair.

Hammond and Sam got to their feet a little more sedately.

'Thank you.' Sam said making her way around the desk and wrapping her arms around the General hugging him warmly. 'Uncle George.'

The older man wrapped his arms around her tightly. 'I meant it, Sam, you and Jack made this possible not me.'

'Maybe, but I still feel like I should thank you.' she said slowly drawing back from him a wide smile on her lips.

'You're welcome.' he said finally giving in. He still sincerely felt like he hadn't done anything in particular to aid the pair but he figured it was the only thing that would end this conversation allowing the two officers to leave, taking whatever sexual tension that they'd developed since he left to photocopy their marriage certificate with them so that he could get back to work.

Jack opened the door and beckoned Sam over. 'Come on, lets go grab some lunch.'

Sam didn't doubt that he was hungry, both of them had been too nervous to have anything but coffee that morning, but she found it very hard to believe that that food was the only thing that he craved or, was the only reason for his sudden need to leave the base. As she left the room he briefly set his palm at the base of her spine, the heat from it sending shivers through her body. Their eyes met briefly.

Hammond chuckled silently watching them leave wondering how the hell they'd managed to keep a lid on their relationship for so long, how the hell he'd managed to miss it for a year because now he knew that they were together, it was almost impossible not to notice it.

* * *

'You okay?' Jack asked breathlessly much later, his warm body slowly beginning to cool at her side.

'Mmm, more than okay.' she said curling her leg around his hips and softly kissing up his throat.

Jack groaned, still surprised that after all this time and the intimate act they'd just completed, by his body's reaction to her slightest touch.

'You thought any more about what you're gonna call yourself at work?' he murmured arching his neck allowing her sweet exploitative touch as fingers trailed languidly over the small of her back.

'Carter-O'Neill.' she said surely as if she'd spent the last hour thinking the matter through thoroughly, rather than struggling to groan out and semblance of Jack's name during their coupling. 'People will still call me Major Carter so that it doesn't get confusing with us still being on the same team, but I want everyone to know that I'm yours and you're mine.'

He drew back from her touch slightly and brought her body gently over his, he smiled up at her and smoothed his thumb over her cheek.

'My Sam.' he whispered.

She grinned before leaning down and whispering in his ear. 'The only one you're going to kiss for the rest of your life.'

'You're the only one for me, Mrs O'Neill.' he replied, his smile equally wide as he rolled her body beneath his. 'You mentioned kissing?'

He barely finished his sentence before she pulled his mouth down on hers.

He tried to set the pace, to keep it slow and gentle but that just wasn't happening. Not with the way her hands reached up and gripped his hair. Not with the way she pressed and rubbed her body against him. Not with the way she moaned into his mouth, her lips spreading wider, sucking and demanding his tongue.

He gave in and kissed her back as ferociously as she did him.

He would always give in to her.

And he was more than okay with that.


	41. Epilogue

A/N: I knew there was always going to be a tiny little teaser at the end of this. Hope you like it!

* * *

**Epilogue**

Sam tried not to look directly at Jack. He was giving her a look which could only described as _smouldering_. She shuffled her papers and looked over at Daniel as he began to speak, making a mental note to bring it up with Jack later.

'So, what was that look about?'

'What look?' he ground out between massive bites of pizza.

'The look at the conference table this afternoon.'

He smirked to himself and took his time chewing, making her wait. Once he'd swallowed his food he reached for his beer.

'Jack.' she sighed exasperated.

He took a long swig, his eyes meeting hers.

'What?'

'Tell me what that look was about right now.'

'Alright, alright.' he said laughing. 'We have a pretty good sex life, don't we?'

'Well, yeah.'

'And I was trapped on the base in that damned loop for who knows how long.'

'So, you were smirking about the fact we'd had sex on the base?'

'Not just on the base.' he said with a grin and took another bite of his pizza.

'Jack!' she exclaimed, wanting to know the whole story.

He chuckled, quickly swallowing the cheesy dough mixture before speaking. 'During the loops, Daniel had this great idea. Every time the loop reset it was as if nothing happened.'

'Oh God. What the hell did you do?!.' she growled in a warning tone.

'Hey!' he said holding his hands up. 'Sure they were my ideas, but you went through with it too! Mostly.'

She eyed him warily. 'What do you mean 'mostly'?'

'Well... the conference room table was your idea, but only after you shot down my idea to have sex on Hammond's desk.'

Sam stared at him in complete shock. 'You've got to be kidding.'

'Nope.' he said taking another swig of his beer. He picked up another slice, preparing to take a bite before adding, 'We also did it on 12 alien planets. God, I was happy when we reset after 628. There was sand _everywhere_.'


End file.
